Christmas Time is Here
by BarnOwl500
Summary: UPDATED! Desperate to escape his mother's matchmaking, Jareth asks Sarah for a favor. Sarah steps up to the challenge, the Labyrinth intervenes, and now all the Fae know why Sarah is The Lady of the Labyrinth. All of a sudden, dangers untold and hardships unnumbered aren't looking so bad after all. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul-_****_Judy Garland_**

Chapter 1

A now twenty-five year old Sarah glanced around her bedroom in her childhood home in smug satisfaction before placing the unneeded greenery in her hand onto her vanity to be disposed of at a later time. Holly hung from every conceivable place around her room; the berries glowing bright red against the dark green of the leaves while garland hung along her window sill.

The twin sized bed Sarah had had for years finally gave out a while back so now an oak queen sized one stood in the place it used to sit. Sarah had splurged on it a little by having it commissioned to reflect themes and characters from her time in the Labyrinth.

Barn owls stood on top of the bed's four posts, while said posts had been carved to show some of her favorite places within the Labyrinth. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, the Wise-Man, and various others of the people she had met were hidden throughout the scenes. Her headboard was carved to show the Labyrinth as Sarah had scene it from atop the hill while the footboard showed the Escher Room.

A set of red silk sheets and green satin comforter adorned her bed in honor of the season. The carpet in her room had been replaced with wood flooring and it gleamed as it reflected the lights from the little tree in one corner of the room.

The tree in question was covered in what was obviously homemade ornaments; a lot of which she had done herself but others were given to her by her friends. Sarah smiled as she remembered the day a few weeks back when Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo had shown up to help her decorate the little tree. The friends had made this into a tradition over the years of their knowing each other. Hoggle had gifted her with the lights that wrapped around the tree while Didymus had carved little wooden ornaments of all the people she'd met when she ran the Labyrinth in exquisite detail; even the Goblin King.

Glamour disguised the lights to make them look like regular human made creations instead of the fairy lights they truly were. Hoggle had confided in her that the little fairy that bit her during her run had helped him to make them since she felt bad for acting so rudely towards the "Lady Sarah." Ludo proved that he had an affinity for metal as well as rock by presenting her with an elegantly detailed star constructed of silver wire that he'd made himself. A pile of presents sat under the tree on a skirt she'd made herself. Sarah had just finished wrapping them that morning. These were meant for her friends from the Labyrinth as the ones for her family and anyone else she'd bought for were downstairs under the tree in the living room.

Her parent's had been a little confused when Sarah had asked for a tree the Christmas after she'd run the Labyrinth but bought Sarah a small one that would fit in her room. She then invited her friends over that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, to decorate her tree. The group of friends had quickly gotten into the Christmas spirit and insisted that they do this every year. Over the years her friends had presented her with new ornaments and decorations for the tree. It got the point that they had to rotate which ornaments they used each year. Sarah smiled as she contemplated her little tree. This one had to be the best one they'd ever decorated. Of course, she thought that about all the ones they'd decorated together.

Sarah had changed for the better after her run and though her parents didn't know the cause, they were thankful for it; especially Karen, towards whom Sarah had changed the most. Sarah made more of an effort to get along with Karen and, while Karen realized she could never _replace_ Linda Williams as Sarah's mother, she became a second mom and close friend to Sarah as the two got to know each other better. It was Karen who held Sarah after the news came of her mother's accident. Karen who'd comforted Sarah when she was feeling down and Karen was the one Sarah went to when she needed advice.

Sarah had also begun to dote on Toby and would often ask, much to Robert and Karen's shock, when they were going out again so she could be alone with her little brother. Needless to say, the two had the most dates of any married couple they knew.

Sarah's room acquired a more grown up touch to it over the years but it still retained a sense of childish innocence with all her most prized childhood possession still on display; even as she still retained her love for all things fantasy. Her desire to act had dwindled as she grew but Sarah discovered a love and talent for writing and painting after entering contests in both subjects. She was a published author of children's, teen's, and adult books and had many of her paintings in art galleries world wide. In both her stories and art, the denizens of the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth itself were present as they heavily influenced whatever she did.

Sarah moved to the window and stared absently out into the night as the snow began to fall again; adding another layer to what already lay on the ground. One person she had avoided writing, painting, or even talking about, even though he always managed to show up in one way or another (usually in the form of a white barn owl), was the Goblin King. Sarah had removed the statuette from her vanity and placed it in a box, along with the red leather bound volume of _Labyrinth_, even though most everything else was still out and about on display.

Sarah had had time to think on her run in the Labyrinth and all of the encounters she'd had with a certain monarch. It hadn't taken her long to realize exactly what he'd been offering her and that everything he'd said at the end was true. The Goblin King really _had_ been generous in everything he did for her and she'd been a spoiled brat and thrown it all back in his face. After this revelation, she'd felt ashamed every time she looked at the little statue so she had removed it from her sight. A pain also always seemed to make itself known whenever something related to him showed up though she tried not to dwell on what that might mean.

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…_

Turning from the window, Sarah moved back to the mirror that stood on her vanity to check her appearance one more time (Sarah should probably get a new one but it had been a gift from her mother when she was younger and she couldn't seem to get rid of it. It made it even harder to let go of by the fact that her mother had died in that car accident several years before). A red velvet dress clung to the curves she'd grown into a few years after her run; causing all the boys she went to school with to sit up and take notice; however, after the Labyrinth, her bar had gotten set rather high and none of them really interested her anymore. Not that she really noticed since she was too busy discovering her hidden talents.

The dress ended just below her knees and was trimmed in white fluff at the neck, wrist, and hems. A Santa hat sat on top of her head, the white trim framing a heart shaped face with a peaches and cream complexion. Black hair fell in curled waves down her back and full lips framed even white teeth as she smiled at herself in the mirror. Bright green eyes sparkled in amusement at the picture she made.

Sarah padded over to her bed and sat down, leaning her head against the bedpost. It was a few days before Christmas and tonight was her family's annual Christmas party. Sarah had managed to avoid going for several years now as she always seemed to have plans but this year her social calendar was sadly lacking and so she had no choice but to attend this time. Sarah sighed as she stalled a little longer, trying to avoid the inevitable noise and senseless chatter. A face suddenly appeared in her mirror, startling her before she realized who it was, and Sarah smiled in delight.

"Hoggle!"

She greeted happily as she moved from the bed to the vanity to better converse with her friend. The dwarf looked at his friend in fatherly affection as he grinned at her enthusiasm at seeing him.

"Sarah," he replied in his gruff voice, "I jus' wanted t' check in on ye before Orca an' I have to begin hostin' our party"

Orca was Hoggle's wife. He'd met her a few years after Sarah's run when he was making his rounds in the gardens and the two had hit it off right away. When he had introduced her to Sarah the two had liked each other immensely and were soon fast friends. Orca was a dwarf like Hoggle and, also like Hoggle, didn't think much of the Goblin King.

"I'm glad you did," said Sarah, "I've managed to avoid my family's parties for the last few years but I didn't manage it this year. Karen's been dropping hints that she thinks I need to start dating again and I'm just positive she's got some eligible bachelor to keep me company all night. I love her dearly but I would rather she didn't try to play matchmaker."

Hoggle chuckled, "Oh aye. That bad is it? Why don't ye ask one of those friends of yours t' play your date?"

"Who? Keeve and Kyle?"

Hoggle nodded.

"They're gay and she knows that so it wouldn't work."

"Well how about that one illustrator? Ye said you liked him well enough"

"He got married last month," Sarah replied gloomily. If this had happened anytime before he'd met his fiancé then he would have been happy to help but she wasn't going to ask such a thing of him now.

"Err, what about someone ye went t' school with," he asked carefully.

Mentioning the men she went to school with usually caused a rant so he proceeded with caution and hoped he hadn't said something stupid.

"High school or college?"

"Either?"

Hoggle groaned as she began the familiar tirade he'd heard many times over.

"If you knew the boys I went to school with-"

"Alright! What about that clerk at the bookstore?"

"Girlfriend."

"Delivery boy?"

"Not interested."

"…Okay…librarian?"

"Married."

"That one girl's brother," Hoggle said desperately.

"Fiancé."

Hoggle paused in surprise that she'd actually had a response for that last one but shook it off as he desperately tried to think of someone else.

"Your brother?"

"Hoggle!"

"I'm sorry Sarah but I've got nothin' and I need t' go before Orca starts lookin' for me." He looked a little panicked at the thought of this subject continuing so Sarah decided to let him off the hook. She'd hoped to talk more but was realistic enough to know that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright," she sighed dejectedly, "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Hoggle winced at the gloomy look on his friend's face before her image disappeared from his mirror. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and contemplated Sarah's predicament. There was actually one other person he knew that might have helped but it was an unspoken agreement between all of them that they would never mention him and Hoggle didn't think Sarah would have taken too kindly to the idea.

She herself had suggested that it probably wasn't a good idea to come back as they didn't know how the king would react and her friends had encouraged that thought. He still wished she could have come to all the special events they'd had; such as his wedding.

His eyes narrowed when his thoughts turned to the Goblin King as he moved about his bedroom getting ready for tonight. Sarah very rarely asked about him but when she did they lied; even Didymus (though it pained him to say anything untruthful), even Ludo. They always told her he was doing fine which seemed to satisfy her but the truth was the king wasn't fine. He wasn't even a little bit okay. For a long time after she had left, for a few years in fact, the king had seemed to move on auto pilot, going about his duties but not eating or sleeping or even really paying attention to what was going on around him. Hoggle had gotten so worried that he'd done something he'd never thought he would: he went and got the king's father.

The Goblin King's father had been alarmed at what Hoggle had to say and had immediately gone to his son. The two stayed locked up in the castle for several days and, when they emerged, the Goblin King was functioning but not as well as he once had and while he looked better, he was still a far cry from the arrogant and playful king he had been. Hoggle found out later what the Goblin King had done at the end of Sarah's run with alarm. Fae, in return for immortality and youth, could only love once but if the person they fell in love with rejected them they usually didn't survive. As such, they were very careful with their affections but it almost seemed to Hoggle as if the king hadn't had a choice in falling in love with Sarah.

'_Damn.'_ He thought in sudden alarm, '_I hope the Fates ain't interferin'!'_

Hoggle didn't know what the king's father had done to snap his son out of his depression and he didn't want to. He sighed. The king wasn't happy. Sarah wasn't happy. Hoggle could only hope this whole big mess sorted itself out soon. Grumbling, he moved to put on his shoes.

After the king had come out of his self imposed imprisonment, he sought out Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo and asked about Sarah and what was going on in her life. They learned that with Sarah's declaration he was unable to look in on her with his crystals and could only go to the Aboveground to check on her in his owl form but he was too tired to attempt such a maneuver. Though, Hoggle didn't think he would if he could as seeing her move on with her life in person would be much harder and more painful than watching through a crystal. That being said, the king's only means available to check on Sarah was to ask for information from her friends.

His visits had dwindled in the intervening years but the king still came every once in a while. In fact, Hoggle expected him to come tonight after their party was over. The king always knew when they talked to Sarah, and as he hadn't come in a while, Hoggle could safely assume the king would most likely make an appearance. Hoggle sighed again as he moved to the front part of his home to begin greeting the arriving guests.

'_Please let somethin' good come from all this!'_ He pleaded silently.

Little did he know that someone was listening.

* * *

When Hoggle's image disappeared from her mirror, Sarah let her head fall back onto the bedpost with a 'thunk' and sighed again. Sarah wished she could go to Hoggle's party, had wished that every year, and in doing so miss _this one_, but Sarah hadn't set foot in the Underground since she'd gotten back and she and her friends had decided she shouldn't push her luck to try to see them in person on their side of the mirror. They didn't know what the Goblin King would do if he were to find her back within his kingdom without permission.

Sarah realized she was just going to have to suck it up and deal with whatever happened at the party tonight. This was her life now. She'd chosen it when she'd said those words; intentional or not. Hoggle had explained it to her when Sarah had asked him about it a couple years after her run in the Labyrinth though he didn't tell her what affect those same words had had on the Goblin King. However, just because Sarah had to accept the consequences of her words and actions, didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

_You have no power over me…_

However, Sarah had at least gotten one good thing for having to leave all the magic behind. Sarah could See. Where before Sarah's experience in the Labyrinth she had been as blind as any other human, now she could See the creatures that inhabited her world. Pixies, sprites, fairies, nymphs and undines all became visible to her and she had immediately set out to make friends. They had been a little leery of her at first but the touch of magic that emanated from her had endeared Sarah to them. Her new friends had noticed her desperate search for anything magical but they'd also noticed that she was unaware of the magic that now resided within her. Thinking it better to allow Sarah to discover her magic on her own, they didn't say anything to her about it.

There were also the not so savory creatures, such as kelpies, that were about but Sarah firmly believed that if she avoided them they wouldn't bother her and they didn't, though, not for the reasons she thought. The Labyrinth was very possessive of what she considered _hers_ and they had no desire to get on her bad side. Sarah was just happy that not all the magic had left the Aboveground.

Another group of people that always seemed to be about were the goblins. Sarah was glad for their presence the most as they would tell her things that she was too scared or embarrassed to ask her friends. They didn't like talking about the king and she didn't push them lest they drew his attention but they would tell her some things, for which she was grateful.

Sarah didn't know if they had his permission to come see her, she didn't think they did, and Sarah wanted them to be able to continue to visit her so if it seemed like the information she was asking for could get them in trouble (usually she was able to tell from their expressions as she asked), she'd drop the subject. They liked to cause mischief and she would often come home to find something knocked over or a small mess but they never broke anything and in return for their good behavior she left them out sweets or other goodies. The goblins also helped her out with things around the house when she asked them to.

"Sarah! Mom says you're supposed to be at the door and opening it and greeting everybody!" A hyper eleven year old boy's voice yelled through her door. Sarah, startled, bumped her head against the bedpost; hard. Cursing under her breath, she rubbed the spot and scowled at her bed.

"Alright Toby! I'm coming!"

She called back as she stood and moved to her closet to find the black flats she'd intended to wear tonight. Toby's footsteps sprinted away from her door and down the hall and Sarah chuckled as she listened to his antics. Sarah had felt so ashamed for wishing him away but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. After all, she'd met the most amazing people and had had the grand adventure she always wanted; something she thought would never happen. Sarah's thoughts shied away from the accusing voice that was telling her _he_ was the one to give it to her and look how she treated him. Even now she felt too guilty to try to talk to him.

Grabbing her shoes, Sarah made her way out of her room and down the hall as she hopped from one foot to the other in the ordeal of putting them on. Sarah had made sure to shut her door firmly behind her in a secret signal that meant_ no one_ was allowed in her room before heading down the stairs. The goblins that were about in the house, groaned but they knew Sarah was serious so didn't try to disobey her. They'd learned that the consequences could be just as bad as what the king did to them if they crossed her.

The doorbell rang as Sarah reached the bottom step and she swiftly made her way to the door and opened it. On the other side she found her father's boss and his wife. The older couple both gave her a big smile as they saw her and she could see the honest delight in their eyes at her presence. Sarah felt a little guilty for wanting to avoid them. Maybe tonight wouldn't be _too_ terrible.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Johnston!" Sarah said brightly.

"Hello Sarah," Mrs. Johnston greeted warmly as they stepped inside out of the snow.

"It's good to see you again," Sarah gushed, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"I can't complain," She answered cheerfully, "Here let me take your coats. Where are your children? Did they not come?" Sarah asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh no dear! Their brother is driving all of them."

"Oh. Well I hope they get here soon! I can't wait to see Becka."

Becka had been born not long after her trip through the Labyrinth and Sarah had taken to babysitting the little girl along with Toby but she hadn't seen her in a while and was eager to see her again. Sarah would sometimes look after Katie as well but Katie apparently hadn't really liked Sarah though Sarah wasn't sure _why_. Katie's parents were just as bewildered by this as Sarah so they tended to let her stay with her grandparents who lived in the next town over.

Mr. Johnston handed her his coat, nodded, and then went in search of Sarah's father. It was a well known fact that Mr. Johnston hated being around large groups of people, especially people he didn't know, just as much as Sarah's father, Robert, did, but since he was the boss he was kind of obligated to go to at least a few gatherings. And since Sarah's stepmother, Karen, liked to host these parties and Mr. Johnston could find a sympathetic companion in her father he tended to come to a lot of their gatherings. The two men found it easiest to spend time in each other's company and wait for their own personal hells to end. Mrs. Johnston watched her husband walk away fondly before going in search of Karen.

Sarah had just finished hanging up the two coats when the doorbell rang again. She opened it to find the Johnston's son, Jake, and their two daughters, Katie and Becka. Jake was the oldest at twenty-one then came Katie at fifteen and Becka at ten.

"Hello," Sarah greeted happily.

"Sarah!" Becka cried.

The little girl ran in and hugged Sarah around the middle before dropping her coat on the floor and running in search of Toby. Sarah could hear Toby's voice raised in alarm before turning her attention back to the other two as she chuckled. Katie greeted her politely, picked up her sister's coat, and hung both hers and her sister's coats up in the closet. Jake just grunted, too cool to greet one of his father's employee's daughters, and moved past her into the house in search of food. Sarah just shook her head in amusement before shutting the door against the cold.

All told, once everyone was there and besides Sarah's own family, there was the Johnston's as well as two more families from her dad's work, one of Karen's friends and her family, and a couple of the neighbors with their families. And none of them were eligible bachelors meant simply to keep Sarah company for the evening.

At dinner that night, Sarah was seated next to her father, who sat at one end of the table, and Toby but across from Becka; much to Toby's displeasure as she kept taking his sister's attention away from _him_. It was a lively affair and everyone was quite thrilled with the food much to Karen's delight. Sarah was happy for her since her stepmother had insisted on making everything herself.

After dinner they retired to the living room to sing carols and exchange Secret Santa gifts. Sarah had gotten Becka and, after much deliberation, was able to present her with this year's Holiday Barbie as Becka wasn't really into the fantasy that Sarah loved. Becka was ecstatic with the gift and gave Sarah a big hug before running over and showing her mother what she had gotten. Becka had drawn Toby's name and she gave him a new copy of _Grimm's Fairytales_. He had been reading Sarah's old copy which was now really quite battered and looked as if it were about to fall apart.

"I knew you liked it because you _always_ have it with you at school," Becka said sagely.

Becka had been able to skip a grade and so went to the same middle school as Toby. The two were in most of the same classes so it was no wonder that she knew he liked the stories contained within the book since he was _always_ reading it. Toby decided the gift was quite acceptable and moved to a corner to begin reading it but only after he had grabbed Becka's hand and bowed over it while kissing her fingers in a gesture that all the princes in his books did. Becka just giggled as she moved back to where her mother was. Sarah just shook her head at his antics and tried to suppress the thought that it looked exactly like something _he_ would do.

Katie had drawn Sarah's name and as Sarah removed the gold paper from the package she wondered what Katie could have possibly decided was appropriate for her. Finding a jewelry box under the paper, Sarah opened it to find a delicate silver chain from which hung an intricately carved crystal barn owl. Sarah blinked at the charm, delicately lifting the bracelet from where it lay and cradling it in her hands while smiling at it softly. Katie watched her worriedly as she didn't understand Sarah's reaction and she wondered if she had done something wrong. Sarah noticed the room had gotten quiet and looked up to find everyone watching her but seeing Katie's anxious look she grinned and gave her a big hug.

'_Careful Sarah! You can cry about this later!'_

"Thank you," she whispered into the girl's ear fervently.

Katie grinned back before returning the hug and saying equally soft, "You're welcome."

Karen watched as Katie helped Sarah to put on the bracelet as everyone else continued trading gifts. She didn't understand why Sarah had reacted so strongly to the bracelet. '_She looked almost heartbroken_,' came the thought, but Karen just shook it off to mull over at a later time. Perking up, she beseeched Sarah to play the piano so they could sing more carols.

"Oh Karen! You know I'm not that good," Sarah said laughingly but, truth be told, she just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts so she could think and remember, "I'll just make everyone's ears bleed."

"Sarah you're an excellent player and you know it!" Karen said sternly. Her tone softened, "Please won't you play?"

"Please Sarah?" Toby had set his book down just to come and plead with his sister to play. He loved to listen to her and begged her to do so every chance he got.

Sarah took one look at Toby's puppy-dog eyes and couldn't say no. Moving to the piano, she lifted the lid on the seat. She was looking for a book of Christmas songs she'd gotten a few years before. Finding it, she set it on the stand, closed the lid on the seat and opened the one on the piano before sitting down.

Satisfied that Sarah was going to do as she wanted (Karen also loved to hear her stepdaughter play just as much as Toby) she brought in a tray full of eggnog, hot chocolate, and sugar cookies to pass out. Finished, she went to find a seat of her own and waited eagerly for Sarah to begin.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Sarah asked Toby but she knew what he was going to ask for before he said it.

"The Charlie Brown one!" he said excitedly; sitting down on the ottoman next to Becka. Sarah smiled and then began to play.

_Christmas time is here  
Happiness and cheer  
Fun for all that children call  
Their favorite time of the year_

Snowflakes in the air  
Carols everywhere  
Olden times and ancient rhymes  
Of love and dreams to share

Sleigh bells in the air  
Beauty everywhere  
Yuletide by the fireside  
And joyful memories there

Christmas time is here  
We'll be drawing near  
Oh, that we could always see  
Such spirit through the year  
Oh, that we could always see  
Such spirit through the year...

After that Sarah took suggestions from everyone. Becka wanted "Jingle Bell Rock" while Katie asked for "It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Jake surprised her by asking for "Ave Maria" and Sarah found out that he had an excellent singing voice.

_ 'Not as good as _his_ but still superb_.' She thought absently as she played.

Mrs. Johnston asked Sarah to play and sing "Mary Did You Know?" while Karen asked for "Silent Night." Sarah's father requested "Silver Bells" and she smiled sadly as she remembered this one had been her mother's favorite. Mr. Johnston asked for "Precious Memories" and showed that he was the one Jake got his voice from.

After that, Sarah played "Carol of the Bells," "Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairy," "Dance of the Snowflakes," "The Nutcracker Suite," and many others. Sarah stayed at the instrument the rest of the night but switched to the flute for "O Holy Night". She also brought out Karen's old violin just to change it up a bit.

The first to leave were her father's coworkers since they had young children they needed to get back to. Next to go were the neighbors, then Karen's friend, and lastly the Johnston family. Sarah made sure to give Katie another big hug for the bracelet and charm before she left.

"Well I think that went rather well," Karen said cheerfully after everyone had departed.

"Indeed it did," Robert chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waste before giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek. She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the mouth which made Toby turn away in disgust.

"Mushy stuff," he groused.

Sarah laughed at her family's antics as she gathered dirty dishes from the living room to carry to the kitchen. She was giddy at the fact that Karen hadn't managed to find a guy to keep her company all night. Though, Sarah knew it wasn't from lack of trying, as Sarah had overheard Karen confiding in Mrs. Johnston that for some reason none of the guys she'd asked to come could make it.

Neither Karen nor Sarah had heard the disembodied giggles as Karen told her friend this. The goblins had had a hand in that and they were quite proud of themselves. In their heads Sarah was too good for everyone except "King" and so they had gotten rid of any guy that came too close. Sarah hadn't noticed any of this but if she _had_ then the goblins would have found she was very unhappy with them and they would have been banned from her house with no treats for at least a month. Thankfully for them, Sarah was blissfully ignorant and the goblins were sure that it was only a matter of time until what they felt was the inevitable happened.

"Oh! Sarah!" called Karen, "Just leave those for now. We can get them in the morning. I'm too tired to deal with them right now."

Sarah set the plates she'd been picking up back on the table.

"Alright Karen. I'm tired too so I'm gonna go ahead to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Toby had already escaped to the warm comfort of his; still clutching his new book.

"Goodnight Sarah." They called after her as she made her way up the stairs towards her room. Sarah found that she'd thoroughly enjoyed herself tonight and wondered why she had dreaded it. Opening her door and stepping in, Sarah sighed in relief as she let herself relax. Grapping the Santa Hat from her head, she threw it onto her vanity before stepping out of her shoes. A small noise made her look at her mirror to find Hoggle watching her.

"How long have you been there?" Sarah asked as she blinked curiously; reaching around behind her for the zipper of her dress. She may have to get Karen to undo it, "It's really late."

"Sarah."

Something in his tone made her stop trying to pull the zipper on her dress down and look at him as he'd sounded a little strangled and nervous. She could only remember a few times when her friend had sounded like that, mostly during her run, and none of them had been particularly good instances. Looking at him now, Sarah didn't think this was going to be a very pleasant conversation. Giving up on the zipper for the moment she sat in the seat in front of her vanity as it was very obvious he had something to tell her.

"Shoot," she said calmly.

"Well. Ah ha. How t' say this?"

"Hoggle," Sarah said gently, "What's wrong?"

"Well…someonewantst'talkt'yeandItriedt'tellhimitwasn'tagoodideabuthesaidhedidn'tcareandsohe'shereandhereallywantst'talkandwillyetalkt'him?" Hoggle almost shouted in a rush. Sarah blinked at her friend again.

"What?"

Hoggle was about to repeat himself, slower this time, when they both froze at the voice that spoke up before he could. Sarah felt her world collapse around her as she recognized it and found that she could barely breathe.

"What Higgle is _trying_ to say," Hoggle gave a strangled sound at the deliberate misuse of his name but didn't say anything, "is that I have a favor to ask of you and wonder if you would be willing to listen to me."

A figure moved into her line of vision on the other side of the mirror and Sarah found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to say anything; or look away. He smiled at her and she felt herself flush.

"Hello Sarah."

His saying her name broke the spell and she shook herself before looking at him a little harder then relaxing as she gave him a half smile.

"Hello Jareth."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as a wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire-_**_**Francois de La Rochefoucauld**_

Chapter 2

Jareth stared out over the snow covered Labyrinth from the window in his throne room; a letter clutched in his hand. Though, it wasn't so much a letter as an official missive and invitation to the annual ball his parents held every Christmas. Jareth could tell that his mother had written his personally as it stated very politely but _firmly_ that they _would_ see him there and he _would_ have a date whether he found one himself or she had to choose one for him; even if it didn't say as much in so many words.

Jareth was not amused.

He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and tried to think about what he should do about this newest problem. A crash rang out behind Jareth, letting the Sidhe know that his goblins were just as rowdy as ever. Jareth let a fond smile touch his lips at the thought of his playful subjects. They might not have been the smartest or most glamorous of creatures but they were fun and loyal to their king to a fault. Placing a stern expression on his face Jareth turned towards the gathered multitude, who all froze when they noticed they had the king's attention.

"You know," he said mildly, "There is snow on the ground outside and I do believe that none of you have so much as set foot in it yet."

Jareth summoned a crystal and began to run it across one of his hands while the gathered goblins took the hint that their king wanted them gone. Now. He watched as they all trumped out of the room, the last one being good enough to shut the door behind him. Jareth heard them begin twittering again in excitement as they raced towards the front doors and the winter wonderland their king had given them permission to play in. Turning back to the window, he laughed softly at their antics before smirking as he heard Hoggle's enraged yelp as one of them managed to peg him with a ball of the frozen water.

Pulling his attention back to the matter at hand, Jareth once more read the letter:

**Your Royal Highness, King Jareth of the Goblins is cordially invited**

**to the Christmas Ball. You are to bring one guest (of the opposite gender)**

**as your date to the event to be held on the night of the 24****th**** at six o' clock.**

**Formal wear is required.**

As it was his parents hosting the event, his invitation was a little less formal than the invitations to the other monarchs he knew they would have sent out. They also knew he would know exactly where he was going so directions weren't given in his invitation either. Jareth grimaced at the "guest of the opposite gender" part. One year he'd decided that, since he was tired of all the fawning females he was forced to bring, and since none of them had the collective intelligence of a slug, he was determined to enjoy himself this time. Jareth took his close friend and advisor, Soren, with him. He'd wanted _someone_ he could actually have a good time with, so his best friend seemed like the perfect solution. Unfortunately, the women of the court, including his mother, had not taken the fact that he'd interpreted the "one guest" clause into meaning he could bring a friend, instead of a date, well, at all. His mother wanted grandchildren and since he was the eldest she felt it was his duty to give them to her.

Fortunately for Jareth, one of his sisters had married and provided a grandchild for his mother to dote on not long after and so she'd been satisfied for the time being(even though all his invitations now specified a person of the opposite gender as she hoped he would _finally_ bring someone and announce her as his intended. He now avoided any and all social functions but it seemed he wasn't going to get out of this one). Until now it seemed.

The party Soren had gone with him to had happened a little over a century ago but since then his friend had found himself a beautiful mate and Lizzie was expecting their first child. Lizzie was kind and gentle but had a fierce protective streak and fiery temper. The woman had captured Soren's attention with her spirit and it had yet to release him. Jareth doubted it ever would as Lizzie was as enamored with Soren as he was of her. He smiled a little forlornly. Jareth was happy for his friend but he was jealous of his happiness as well. Why couldn't he seem to find it?

'_Well you did. It's just that she rejected-'_

No! That way laid dragons and he had no desire for his despair to eat him today. Jareth was grateful that Hoggle had gotten his father to help him, even if he would never tell the dwarf that, as the man had helped him through the desolation Jareth had felt after Sarah's exit at the end of her run. Jareth was now able to function but just barely. It would take him much longer to get over Sarah than he ever admit. Most likely never. He knew that going to her friends to check on her was probably not the best thing he could do and so had gradually whittled away the times he visited until he now sought them out but rarely. Jareth sighed as he felt the connection between the Above and Under attach itself. They were talking again.

"Now Jareth it's almost Christmas and you're in here by yourself looking so depressed. Maybe we should take you and dump you in the snow outside. A good snowball fight just might be what you need to snap you out of this mood," A good humored voice said behind him, abruptly snapping him out of his desolate thoughts.

Glancing over his shoulder, he found Soren and Lizzie standing in the middle of his throne room watching him with identical smirks of their faces. Soren stood about the same height as Jareth, six foot, while Lizzie was a couple inches shorter and where Jareth was light Soren was dark. Deep brown hair fell down his back in a neat braid and black eyes watched him with a knowing look from under dark brown markings as he wrapped an arm a little more firmly around his mate's waist. Lizzie's hair was a fiery red cut to just below her chin while her soft brown eyes looked out at the world warmly from a softly rounded face.

The two dressed to complement each other with Soren in a green coat and vest with a white shirt, grey breeches, and black boots while Lizzie was in a green dress a shade or two darker than the color her mate wore. Lizzie shifted away from her husband and, with a swing of her hand, conjured a chair before sitting down. She was only a couple months along but she was still _tired_. Soren moved towards his friend in worry when Jareth still didn't say anything. This wasn't like him. Well…it wasn't like how he _used_ to be when Jareth would have quickly shot back with a retort of his own and a self assured grin on his face as the two bantered back and forth. Soren missed that Jareth.

Jareth noticed his friend's expression but he just grunted and held the letter over his shoulder by way of an answer and explanation. Soren's eyes narrowed at the offending piece of parchment before gingerly taking it in his grip to read as if it would suddenly change into something unpleasant. He growled when he was through and tossed it onto Jareth's throne contemptuously. Jareth's parents seemed to have a problem with letting their son have time to choose his own mate. Though, after the incident with that runner a while back, Soren could kind of see where they were coming from.

He himself had resented the girl for hurting his friend but when he'd said as much to Jareth he was surprised at the rage it threw his friend into. The two did not speak to each other for a couple years after that and it was only after Soren had heard what condition Jareth was in from his father, and some gentle coaxing from Lizzie, had he come back to apologize. He was a little ashamed that he'd left his friend in such a state and hadn't been there to help him. Thankfully, Jareth had accepted his apology right off. Soren had then asked him to explain the situation where the girl was concerned so that he might better understand the situation and Jareth had obliged him. Soren had wondered what Jareth had been thinking proposing to a fifteen year old _human_ without having really given her any indication he was interested in her; though, he wisely kept his thoughts to himself this time.

Lizzie watched the proceedings warily. She could guess what the letter was about and it irked her just as much as her mate but there wasn't really anything she, or even Soren, could do. However, these two had been friends for years, so she felt it was best that she stay out of their way when Jareth began asking Soren for advice. Lizzie would only give her input in they asked for it. Keeping quiet also helped her keep her temper in check.

"So who are you taking?" Soren asked neutrally. They all knew each other's opinions of the women at court so it was really just a rhetorical question.

"I don't know," Jareth snapped impatiently but he was distracted. The conversation between Sarah and Hoggle had been brief and he wondered why for an instant before remembering that tonight was Hoggle and _his_ wife's party.

'_Everyone seems to be finding someone-'_

Jareth quickly jerked his thoughts back to the present situation, "I know I _must_ go but at the same time I _can't_ if I am not escorting anyone; which is exactly what's _going_ to happen if I can't find someone I can tolerate to go with me. And we all know how my mother will to react _that. _Either _that_ or my mother will find someone for me."

Lizzie watched Jareth carefully. She knew the story of the only runner to _ever_ beat the Labyrinth and her king but then, so did everyone else in the Underground. What only the three of them, and his father as the man had not seen fit to tell Jareth's mother, knew was that Jareth had loved the girl deeply. Still did. Lizzie knew that what she was about to suggest might not be the best of ideas and could possibly throw Jareth into a rage, or worse, another depression; however, it was honestly the only solution she could think of to their current problem. She could only hope that nothing averse happened when she presented her solution.

"Why not ask Sarah if _she_ will accompany you?" Lizzie said quietly but boldly. All movement, hell all _breathing_, in the room stopped at her words. Jareth turned to gape at her but she merely met his look stare for stare. She wasn't about to back down. It had been ten years so _maybe_ the girl had changed in that time. It was worth a shot. Besides, Jareth wasn't going to know if this Sarah had changed her mind about him if he didn't _ask_.

Soren could do nothing but look between his best friend and his mate as they stared each other down. He was surprised that Lizzie had suggested such a thing but not nearly as surprised as he could have been. He'd been about to suggest the same thing.

"I think you should ask." He stated just as boldly as his mate.

Jareth turned to stare at his friend now. Did they not understand? Why were they asking such things of him? He felt his anger rise within him at their callousness but as quickly as it came it was replaced by the anguish of the memories that surfaced anytime he thought of Sarah. _Her _face_, her _eyes_, her _voice_, _her _everything_ played like one of those Aboveground movies humans so enjoyed these days. Jareth closed his eyes and _remembered._

_Her eyes flashing in fear then determination as he appeared before her for the first time in her parent's room…_

_When he stood behind her and took in her scent as she looked over his Labyrinth from the hill…_

_The tunnels when she'd told him the Labyrinth was a piece of cake. How angry he'd been at her for saying something like that and the indignation he'd felt from the Labyrinth at her words and the fear he'd seen in her eyes as he leaned over her to correct and intimidate her…_

_The dance they'd shared in her dreams that he'd brought about with the peach he made Hoggle give her. That was his favorite memory of her time here and he often replayed it in one of his crystals…_

_Watching her run through the city as goblins and rocks went every which way. He didn't like to admit it but that was amusing…_

_The Escher Room as she ran frantically after the child she'd wished away…_

_The last time he'd seen her in the form of a man as he offered everything he had and everything he was to her and she rejected him in favor of a _child_…_

_Watching through her window as she and all the friends she'd made during her run celebrated her victory and the cry of anguish he let loose as he flew away to come back here, and he'd thought at the time, to die…_

… And a million other memories he had of her because Jareth hadn't started watching her just after she made her wish. No. She had caught his attention _years_ before. Jareth came out of his memories to find two pairs of worried eyes watching him and he realized that he had curled in on himself; as if trying to protect himself from an attack he could not block. In a way, he was. A hand clutched his chest over his heart, trying to lessen the pain that radiated from it with every beat. Tears ran down his face in a steady stream as he dropped to his knees before his two friends. Lizzie was up and had him in her arms, his head pressed against her shoulder, before he could blink and he shattered even more.

"I _can't_." He whispered brokenly, "Can't you see I _can't_."

"Yes. You. Can." She growled; punctuating every word.

'_So much for letting them figure out what to do by themselves,'_ she thought in amusement.

In a clipped tone she continued, "This is getting ridiculous, Jareth. It's been ten years so there's the chance she's changed what she thinks about you. Now, Soren and I both agree that it's high time you stopped moping and go after her again. She wasn't even an adult when you proposed the last time, not to mention that was an absolutely _pathetic_ way to ask someone you love to marry you, so why don't you go to her _now_ and try again; however, let's try not to make an ass of ourselves this time, please."

Soren looked a little unhappy at Lizzie dragging him into this, Jareth's temper was shorter nowadays after all, but if she was willing to step in and try to help he would let her. He wasn't good with emotions and so he'd been at a loss as to what to do when Jareth had collapsed that first time after he had come back from one last look at Sarah. Jareth began to laugh after Lizzie finished speaking. Soren was like a brother to him and Lizzie was quickly shaping up to be another sister. He didn't think he really _needed_ another one as he already had five but he wasn't going to complain. Jareth sighed as he moved from her arms and towards his throne. Flicking his wrist and sending the invitation to his study, Jareth sat down.

"She removed the statue and the book and put them in a box in her closet." He said quietly; as if this was supposed to be some great motive to keep him from doing what they wanted him to.

Lizzie and Soren stared at him incredulously. _His point_?

"Yes and your point would be?" Soren asked, confused, "We know that but what does that have to do with anything?"

Lizzie was looking at him in horror and he realized what he'd let slip, "Uh…"

Jareth stared at his friend, "You've been keeping tabs on me _and_ Sarah?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Well…yes?" Soren said uncertainly. Lizzie just shook her head as her mate dug his grave deeper than the required six feet. Jareth looked livid as he stood from his throne to confront his friend but Lizzie stepped in and stopped him; drawing his attention to her as she defended their actions.

"We were worried about you." She said firmly but there was a note of pleading in her voice that gave Jareth pause and he stopped his forward advancement to listen to what she was saying, "We saw how you were constantly going to visit the dwarf, knight, and rock caller so we wanted to know why. Hoggle told us everything on the condition that we would do everything in our power to help you. He's told _us_ things he hasn't told _you_ for fear of how you would react but on the same token he's kept things from _Sarah_ about _you._"

This last statement caught his attention and Jareth sat back in his throne heavily as he stared at Lizzie. Thinking hard, he decided that he was going to have a long talk with Hoggle _very soon_. Her statement that his actions had caused them alarm gave him pause. Looking back over his actions the last few years, Jareth was dismayed at the way he'd been acting. Jareth realized the amount of worry he must have been putting everyone around him through and he suddenly felt very ashamed.

"We'll go with you to talk to Hoggle and then Sarah," Soren said quietly. He guessed that that was what Jareth was getting ready to do and, if so, Soren wanted to observe the meeting.

"That won't be necessary," Jareth said and suddenly there was a flash of light and a shower of silver glitter as he was suddenly dressed in full Goblin King Regalia, without the armor, and his old demeanor. The old Goblin King was back in full force, "But you may tag along if you wish."

Soren and Lizzie just rolled their eyes but smiled at each other, relieved. Maybe now things would get better. Jareth saw their relieved looks but didn't think they should be celebrating just yet. They seemed to have forgotten that Jareth's heart belonged to Sarah and that if she rejected him again…

He turned his thoughts away from the road they were currently headed down. Jareth knew that it was highly unlikely that Hoggle's party was over but he needed to speak with the dwarf about some things. Now.

"Shall we go?" Jareth inquired. Soren and Lizzie looked a little nervous at what the night's events would hold but they nodded gamely. He smirked and, summoning a crystal, tossed it into the air, transporting them to the dwarf's cottage.

* * *

Hoggle had not been happy to see them standing outside his door but taking one look at the Goblin King had assured him it would not be wise to complain. He'd told Orca who was outside and that he was going to another part of the house to talk with them. She hadn't been happy either, but there wasn't really anything she could do about the situation; except act like nothing had changed in front of her guests.

Once they were safely ensconced in the bedroom that had the mirror Hoggle used to contact Sarah, Jareth had begun a very in depth interrogation of his three companions. The dwarf broke and finally told Jareth everything he'd been withholding from the king. Jareth had been a little pleased by the fact that Sarah was not as happy as she possibly could be (Why would she be when she was not with _him_?) but on the same token he was saddened that she was unhappy. However, Jareth was very proud of her for becoming so successful on her own.

Hoggle said she'd initially suspected Jareth was interfering in some way but Jareth was happy to inform the dwarf that Sarah had succeeded all on her own. Hoggle nodded, saying that that's what he'd told her. Jareth was a little grateful, and put out, that anytime Sarah had asked about him they'd lied and told her he was fine. He wasn't sure what he thought about that or what Sarah might do when she finally found out about his weakened state. Jareth resolved to keep that from her since he didn't think she needed to know or would particularly care.

One incident that he wanted cleared up was why she'd put away the statue. Jareth had glimpsed her putting it in the box when he'd come to see Hoggle one time and it had thrown him even further into his depression at seeing her do this. He hadn't said anything to Hoggle and Hoggle hadn't mentioned it to him. Jareth had left after seeing that and didn't come back to see the dwarf for a month. Hoggle had been surprised at the sudden absence of the king inquiring about Sarah but hadn't pried; however, he was thinking, now, that maybe he should have. Hoggle's explanation for why she put those two items away was that Sarah said she always felt bad when she looked at them and so decided to pack them up. Jareth didn't exactly know what to think about that as he didn't have all the facts but he decided he would ask Sarah to clarify for him at a later time. Though, the fact that Hoggle had deemed it necessary to tell Soren and Lizzie his business still irked Jareth.

Hoggle hesitated at the last piece of information he still had about Sarah but decided that the Goblin King would want, and _need,_ to know. Sarah's gift could get her into trouble or put her in danger if she Saw the wrong thing and Hoggle wasn't stupid enough to put her in danger like that. Not to mention that if he _didn't_ say anything and something were to happen to Sarah that the king would make sure to give him a punishment worse than the Bog.

"There's one more thing I should be tellin' ye," he said quietly. The Goblin King perked up at this and gave him his full attention; watching him shrewdly like the owl he was. Lizzie and Soren also looked interested in what he was about to say. They hadn't been aware that Hoggle had known anything else, "After Sarah went back t' the Above, she found out that she had the Sight. So far nothin' bad's happened but I just though that ye should know."

Jareth was silent for a moment before he exploded, "What?!"

Hoggle flinched at his king's tone but remained where he was. Lizzie and Soren had twin looks of horror on their faces as they processed exactly what this meant. _If the girl Saw something she wasn't supposed to…_

"She knows the stories," Hoggle reminded them forcefully, "She's not stupid enough t' let on she knows anythin' she shouldn't. Ye don't have to worry about Sarah."

Jareth still looked as if he was about to pop a vein but he settled back in his seat for the time being. He could always strangle the dwarf later. Checking the time, he saw that it was very late. After learning that tonight was her family's Christmas party, and she would be up later than usual, Jareth had decided he wanted to try to talk to her tonight. Once the initial aversion and anguish at the thought of interacting with her again was over, Jareth had begun to feel an excitement within him grow at the thought of seeing and talking to her once more. He also thought it was best to speak to her _now_ before he lost his nerve _later_. Arrogant and prideful he may be but stupid he was not.

"Better check t' make sure she ain't gotten back and gone t' sleep while we was sittin' here talkin'," Hoggle muttered.

Moving to the mirror he mumbled Sarah's name and peered through into her bedroom. They were in luck. It looked like she had just come back. Hoggle started to call out for her but squeaked as she reached behind her to get the zipper on her dress. The king did _not_ need to see this! Thankfully, Sarah must have heard him because she looked up to find him in her mirror.

She blinked at him as she asked, "How long have you been there? It's really late."

_Yes I know it's really late and ye're goin' t' give everyone a free show if ye don't stop that!_ He thought, wildly. Thankfully the king was still on the _other_ side of the room. Seeing that she wasn't stopping, he tried again, "Sarah!"

Something in his tone must have gotten through to her because she stopped to look at him calculatingly. She must have been very tired because she wasn't usually this slow on the uptake that something was wrong. Hoggle had learned he couldn't hide _anything_ from her if he was stupid enough to even let it flit briefly through his mind when talking to her.

The Goblin king watched the exchange in amusement. Sarah had obviously done something to have Hoggle act so flustered, he was _not_ going to think about _what_ that might be or how her voice had affected him. It had become deeper, throatier but still plenty feminine. He hoped Hoggle hurried and explained the situation as he wanted to talk with her again. Badly.

Lizzie and Soren watched the other two in growing amusement. From where they sat they could see Sarah, though she couldn't see them, and what she'd been doing to make Hoggle nervous and the two were glad Jareth wasn't aware of how close he'd come to embarrassing her because he'd accidentally seen her naked. This was the first time they'd really ever seen or heard the girl and they were eager to form their own opinions of her.

Sarah moved in front of her mirror and sat, telling her audience there was a chair there, and simply said, "Shoot."

"Well. Ah ha. How t' say this?" The dwarf said nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Hoggle," came her gentle admonishment and the three Sidhe held their breath, "What's wrong?"

Hoggle's nerve finally broke and he said in one big rush, "Well…someonewantst'talkt'yeandItriedt'tellhimitwasn'tagoodideabuthesaidhedidn'tcareandsohe'shereandhereallywantst'talkandwillyetalkt'him?"

The three Sidhe were laughing silently to as not give their presence away. Jareth could not see the look on Sarah's face like his two friend's could but he imagined it was priceless. Lizzie and Soren couldn't help laughing as they looked at the slightly confused and incredulous look in the girl's face but what she said next just set them off even more.

"What?" was her intelligent reply.

Hoggle made to repeat himself but Jareth, deciding it was high time she knew he existed, cut him off as he made his way to the mirror.

"What Higgle is _trying_ to say," Lizzie and Soren noticed how Hoggle stiffened at that, "is that I have a favor to ask of you and wonder if you would be willing to listen to me."

Soren could see the hopeful look in Jareth's eyes and found himself just as hopeful of this girl's reply and he leaned forward a little in suspense. How would she answer him? Would she leave? What would she do?

"Hello Sarah." Jareth said quietly. Lizzie noticed the girl flush but then she rallied and gave the king a small half smile, unconsciously sitting straighter while her chin raised itself and her eyes gleamed with an unnamed emotion.

"Hello Jareth," was the quiet reply. Everyone in the room let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. The first hurdle was crossed; now on to the next one.

* * *

Sarah took a moment to study the Goblin King who now stood in her mirror. His moon-spun hair was just as wild and unruly as ever but it was longer; now almost reaching past his waist and pulled back in a low horse-tail. The markings above his mismatched eyes were still there which surprised her as she'd though they were makeup. Having his hair pulled back also exposed the elongated knife-points that were his ears which had been hidden by his hair the last time she'd seen him. Sarah found that she quite liked the sight of them and wanted very much to touch them. His sharp features were the same as ever and Sarah felt herself getting lost as she looked into the eyes she thought she would never see again.

Jareth wore a burgundy leather jacket over a black poet's shirt, leather breeches, and boots, she avoided thinking about how _tight_ those pants were, also noticing he had his riding crop in hand and leather gloves still encasing said hands. She wondered briefly if he ever took them off before she looked past the image he was fronting and really _looked_ at the being before her.

Jareth's skin shimmered from the magic that flowed through his veins and rested just under his skin. Every movement he made was with a grace so beautiful it _hurt_ to watch but she found she couldn't look away. Sarah had felt herself shiver as his voice caressed her being and she realized, quite suddenly, how good it was to see him and how much she'd missed him. But Sarah could see that something wasn't quite right with her king. '_Her king?'_ The thought came but she ignored it. His skin was too pale, he was too thin, and there were lines of fatigue and worry at the corners of his eyes and mouth; giving him a careworn expression even though he only appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

Realization struck her and she felt the shock and betrayal course through her. _They had _lied_ to her_! He wasn't fine at all! But Sarah closed her eyes as she realized that she was as much to blame in that respect as her friends were. She had not _pushed_ for information on the Goblin King like she had wanted and even though Sarah sensed, deep down, that her friends weren't being entirely truthful she hadn't called them on it.

'_This is my fault,'_ came the thought and Sarah didn't push it away. She knew it was the truth. She'd known all along and hadn't done anything about it. Sarah decided then that she would do whatever favor he asked of her if she could and after that, if he still wanted, she would try her best to get to know him better as the man he was, not the man she thought she knew.

Hoggle saw the look pass over Sarah's face and he flinched. He'd known that what they were doing was a disservice to both Sarah and the king but they'd still gone through with it. Hoggle stood and moved quietly to the door to go find Didymus and explain that they'd done something very wrong and to expect retribution from Sarah at some point. But they could face Sarah after these two had a chance to talk. Sarah and Jareth should have had this opportunity a long time ago.

Lizzie and Soren watched the dwarf depart. They didn't try to stop him and they didn't try to go with him as the couple wanted to observe what happened between these two. Lizzie hadn't missed the anguished look that crossed the girl's face but she wasn't sure _why_ it had been there in the first place. The dwarf obviously did though. Turning back to the mirror Lizzie crossed her fingers and hoped, again, that things would work out well tonight.

"What is this favor you would ask of me Goblin King?" Sarah asked quietly as she stared down at her hands as they rested on the vanity. She dimly noted her knuckles were white from clenching each other so hard but Sarah was too ashamed to look up. Jareth noticed her hands too and felt his despair settling in like an old friend. He quickly began to backpedal.

"Nothing," he said quietly; getting ready to withdraw and Lizzie and Soren gaped at him in dismay. The once proud and untouchable Goblin King had been brought low by a slip of a human girl. "There is nothing I-"

Sarah jerked her head up sharply and stood, leaning her hands on the vanity she moved so that her nose was almost touching the glass, narrowed her eyes, and hissed, "What favor Jareth?"

Jareth was only stunned for a moment but then he felt his own ire rising. _She dared?_

"I said it was _nothing_," he hissed back as he too leaned in until his nose was almost touching the mirror, as well "And _that_ is what I meant-"

"No it's not," she snarled; interrupting him again. There was a dangerous edge to her voice that let those watching know that Jareth might do well to tread carefully but he didn't seem to notice, "You came to Hoggle's house, scared him half to death, and said quite clearly, yourself, that you wished to ask me for a favor. Now suddenly you're trying to back out as if you've lost your nerve. That's not like you _Goblin King_," Jareth flinched at the way she enunciated his title but his face was white with fury, "Now tell me what you want!"

"You are lecturing me about coming into _Higgle's_ house-"

"We weren't talking about _Hoggle_ we were talking about you!" She protested.

"-and _demanding_ I tell you things that you might have no right to know!" Jareth finished.

Sarah snapped her mouth shut; shocked that _that_ was what he'd gotten out of what she'd said but her eyes narrowed. He was twisting her words around and Sarah wasn't going to let him get away with it. Whatever happened to come out of her mouth next was his fault as he'd provoked her into saying it.

"Then tell me, Oh great and glorious Goblin King, why you bothered to try to make contact with me after ten _years_ of silence?!" She snarled and Jareth blinked in surprise.

Sarah's chest heaved and there were tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had been so _happy_ to see him again. And he had to go and ruin it by acting like that and Sarah couldn't, for the life of her, understand _why._ Lizzie and Soren watched the two in astonishment; especially Sarah as they began to understand why he had fallen in love with a fifteen year old human girl. She could match him spirit for spirit, temper for temper, fire for fire, and, to top it all off, Sarah _wasn't afraid of him_.

"You _bastard_!" Sarah cried as she covered her face with her hands, "I was _happy_ to see you! I _wanted_ to talk to you! And you had to go and ruin it by acting like that."

Jareth seemed to finally notice he was on thin ice but what brought him up short were the tears he could see in Sarah's eyes. He'd made her cry. Jareth felt the guilt and sorrow at having done this well up in his chest and he summoned a chair right behind him before collapsing into it and placing his own head in his hands. Sarah was a little shocked at this display but before she could say anything there was a knock at her door.

"Sarah? Who are you talking to?" Karen's concerned voice sounded on the other side of her bedroom door.

Jareth's head jerked up and he looked about ready to disappear but Sarah's hand flew through the mirror faster than he could blink and latched onto his arm; jerking him forward she hissed at him so that her stepmother couldn't hear, "Disappear on me and so help me I will _wish_ you here and you _won't_ like the consequences if I have to do _that_."

Sarah turned away from the mirror, still keeping a hold of Jareth's arm, and said loudly, "Someone on the phone Karen. I'm sorry I woke you."

Silence greeted her statement and Sarah suddenly realized she hadn't locked her door.

'_What if Karen comes in?!'_ Was her panicked thought. Sarah didn't think that conversation would go over very well.

'_Yeah, Karen this is the Goblin King. I kind of accidentally wished Toby away to him when I was fifteen but as you can see I got him back! The two of us haven't spoken in a few years but we're trying to have a nice conversation now.'_

Sure. _That_ would go over well and she needed Karen finding out about that whole incident as much as she needed a bullet to the head.

"But I could have sworn I heard a man's voice." Jareth was now struggling to get his hand loose but Sarah tightened her grip, hard enough that Jareth had no doubt he was going to have bruises, in an effort to keep the king right where he was. Lizzie and Soren moved closer to the mirror in case things went south.

"I had him on speaker while I was working. I'm sorry I won't be that loud again. I promise."

'_Go away!'_ She thought silently. '_Let it go until the morning.'_

Karen knew that Sarah hated to be disturbed when she was working and so opted to give the girl her space, "Fine I'll stay outside the door. Was that your boyfriend? I didn't recognize his voice."

Sarah had relaxed at Karen's declaration, still not letting go of Jareth's arm, but tensed again at the new line of questioning. Jareth tensed as well as he waited for what her answer would be. Would she name him an annoyance? Someone who was unwanted? Would she name him something more?

"No, he's not, Karen, he's just a friend," Jareth felt his heart soar at her words and listened eagerly to what else she would say, "We had a sort of falling out a while back but he got in touch with another one of my friends to get back in touch with me. Apparently, he's in another time zone and didn't realize how late it was here. I'm really sorry. I'll keep it down from now on."

Karen sighed but she was tired and decided to leave it until the morning.

"Alright but just keep it down," Karen chided as she made her way back to her room.

Sarah's shoulders slumped in relief and, in doing so, realized she was still in her party dress. Damn.

'_Maybe Jareth would be kind enough to-_'

Squashing the thought before it went any further she turned back to the mirror and blinked at the two new people standing behind the Goblin king. Sarah blushed as she realized the two of them had had an audience to their little spat. Letting go of his arm, which he promptly snatched back to begin rubbing the feeling back into, she slumped into her chair before glaring at him half heartedly.

"I thought this was supposed to be a _private_ conversation," she said wearily. Jareth turned to find that his two friends were behind him and they were looking at him meaningfully trying to get him to introduce them.

"Sarah," Jareth said as he tried not to sound as tired as she looked. All the fight had left him and he were drained, "This is my friend, Lord Soren of the Unicorn Lands and his mate, Lady Elizabeth-"

Sarah had just realized there was another female there and, wanting to be out of her dress _so_ badly, she reached through the mirror without thinking, grabbed the woman's hand and yanked her through. The two men could only watch in astonishment as this happened and Lizzie could only gape at the woman who clutched her hand. Sarah paused when she saw their faces and realized what she'd just done.

'_Oops.'_ Sarah thought,_ 'well, too late now.'_

"First things first," Sarah said firmly to Jareth, "I want out of this dress and into some more comfortable clothes before this conversation goes any further."

Jareth's mouth curled into a smirk and he lounged back in the chair he was sitting in; throwing one leg over the arm, "Well, Precious," he purred, "If you'd just said something then I would have-"

"Don't start," Sarah said flatly, "Secondly, we are going to have a nice, _civil_ conversation with no more of this avoiding why the hell you called me. Thirdly," She said before Jareth could get a word in edgewise, "your friends may stay to listen _as long as_ they don't interrupt. Lastly, this mirror is getting turned _off_ while I change and if I catch you peeping I am coming through it and beating your Sidhe ass to a bloody pulp," She snarled quietly.

Jareth wisely nodded his head at her demands, Soren looked a little green, before Jareth waved his hand and the mirror went blank. _This_ was _Sarah Williams_, the girl who beat the Labyrinth in less than ten hours for her baby brother that she'd wished away? This hell cat?! Soren turned and looked at his friend as if he were either the craziest or bravest person he'd ever known.

"She seems to have come into her own," Jareth chuckled weakly, "She wasn't nearly this forceful the last time we met but I find I like her even more now."

Soren just nodded his head dumbly. He hoped his friend knew what he was getting into because if he didn't, Soren didn't think he would be able to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The course of true love never did run smooth-_****_William Shakespeare_**

Chapter 3

Lizzie could only stare about the room she was, quite suddenly, standing in in consternation. Sarah should _not_ have been able to pull her through the mirror, let alone reach through it before to grab the Goblin King's arm. Though, apparently no one had told _her_ that since Sarah hadn't seemed to be surprised by that fact as she hadn't acted like it was anything extraordinary. A soft spoken question broke Lizzie from her reverie.

"Would you please unzip me?" Sarah asked in a subdued voice. She didn't know what she'd been thinking when she'd grabbed this Sidhe's hand but she felt the distinct need to apologize. "And I'm sorry, you know, for jerking you through the mirror. I was just so afraid that if I left to get Karen to unzip me then he would disappear and I wouldn't have the chance to talk to him again."

"It's alright," Lizzie said quickly. Perhaps they could have their own conversation before Sarah reopened the mirror. She also wasn't going to tell her that if Jareth had tried to pull a disappearing act, she and Soren would have drug him back here themselves, "I was just a little surprised."

Sarah chuckled nervously, "I noticed. Would you mind telling me why? Jareth and your mate, right?, looked really shocked when I pulled you through. Did I do something wrong?"

There was a worried note in her voice and Lizzie quickly shook her head to reassure her.

Grabbing onto this line of questioning, Lizzie decided to see how much Sarah knew in regards to Underground culture and practices. Hopefully, she would be able to understand a little bit more about this girl that held her friend's life in her hands; even if Sarah didn't know it. Lizzie also wanted to get Sarah to better understand Jareth and the position he was in. They didn't have a lot of time for her to do that, so, even though it might be a little rude and strange for her to be telling someone she just met, Lizzie was going to inform Sarah about as much about the Goblin King as possible.

"No, you did nothing _wrong_ but it's just unusual for a human ('_Damn impossible_,' was her thought) to be able to pull someone through a mirror as humans have no latent magic. You really surprised all of us."

Sarah looked relieved but Lizzie was presented with another problem as she looked at the dress, "Uh, what exactly do you want me to do, Lady Sarah? You told Jareth that you wanted this off but I am unfamiliar with Aboveground clothes. I'm not really sure what needs to be done."

It looked like such a simple piece of clothing but it was too tight around the neck for it to go over the head and there weren't any laces. The manner in which this dress was to be put on and gotten off was a complete mystery to her. Sarah realized that Lizzie was out of her depth so helped her through the process.

"There should be a little metal tab at the back. Just grab it and pull it down as far as it will go." Sarah said as she moved her hair out of the way, "And it's just Sarah, please, Lady Elizabeth. I'm not a lady."

Lizzie smiled at the back of Sarah's head as she did what she was instructed, "Only if you call me Lizzie."

"Deal."

Sarah smiled over her shoulder at the person she hoped would be her new friend before moving to her closet to hang up the dress. It had a high a high collar on it which mad it difficult to zip and unzip, the white fluff didn't help either, so Sarah was very thankful to have help getting it off. Lizzie watched as Sarah stepped out of the dress and blinked at her strange undergarments. They were almost the same color as Sarah's skin and looked so much more comfortable than the pieces that Lizzie was used to.

Coming out of her closet, Sarah made her way to where her dresser was to find a comfortable oversized t-shirt and sleep pants. She would leave her bra on until after she and Jareth were done talking. Sarah grabbed her brush and began to run it through the ebony strands of her hair in an agitated fashion. She was getting nervous again. Lizzie, seeing that Sarah was getting a little frantic, took the brush from her hand and took over the task.

'_Wow there's so much hair here,'_ Lizzie thought in dismay and a little envy, '_and it's cooperating much easier than it should. How has she been able to get it to do this? Not even _my_ hair is this cooperative and it's short!'_

Knowing that there really wasn't answer to her question, and so deciding to simply enjoy the task she'd taken upon herself, Lizzie addressed Sarah again, "You're wrong you know."

Sarah frowned at the woman's absentminded statement.

"What?"

"About you not being a lady," Lizzie clarified, "When you beat the Labyrinth it gifted you with the title 'Lady of the Labyrinth'. You are now a part of our nobility; even if you are a human from the Aboveground."

Sarah had nothing to say in response to this, honestly, how were you supposed to argue with a _labyrinth?_, so she simply studied the woman in the mirror. She wanted to ask her some questions about the Underground, and Jareth in particular, but she wasn't sure how to start. Sarah had a feeling there was a lot that she just didn't understand.

"How long have you known Jareth," She asked; trying for nonchalance and not really succeeding.

"Just a little under a century," Lizzie replied absently. Her feet were starting to hurt and she was getting tired but since it was because of her pregnancy she wasn't going to complain, "But to those of us who live forever that's not really very long. It would be like you only knowing someone for a year."

Sarah felt a little jealous that she'd known Jareth for so long, regardless of how short a time it may seem to _them_, but at the same time she was excited since Lizzie would be able to tell her more about him. Ten hours wasn't really long enough to get to know someone; no matter what her feelings may have eventually become.

'_Though I didn't notice it at the time, but looking back on his presence, he felt really familiar.'_

"Can you tell me about him," Sarah asked timidly, "The only time I met him face to face was when I ran the Labyrinth but that didn't exactly give me the time to figure out anything about him except that he's arrogant, doesn't play fair, can be really cruel, and he wears his pants waaaay too tight," she said the last rather drily and Lizzie had to suppress a laugh. A thought occurred to her and Lizzie could only watch helplessly as that look of anguish crossed her features again, "Then there's the fact that I didn't really try at the time."

Outwardly Lizzie was calm but on the inside she was grinning like a fool and laughing hysterically at Sarah's comment about the Goblin King's pants. She'd been at a loss as to _how_ she was going to broach the subject of Jareth and, even though she was obviously upset at some of the things connected to him, Sarah had just given her the opening she needed. However, Lizzie needed to proceed cautiously as there were some things it wasn't her place to tell.

Finished with Sarah's hair, she placed the brush back on the vanity before making her way to the bed and sitting down. Sarah turned in her seat to watch her expectantly as she put her hair up in a high ponytail with a piece of ribbon before drawing her legs up into the chair with her and wrapping her arms around them as she gazed over the back at Lizzie.

'_That can't be comfortable.'_

"How much do you know, not suspect but _know_, about the Underground?" Lizzie asked curiously. She didn't think Sarah would know much but she might at least know _some_ since she'd been in contact with her friends for ten years.

Sarah's eyes were questioning but she answered neutrally as she tried to figure out where this was going, "Not much. Just what I found out during my run and all _that_ pertained to the Labyrinth. I really didn't know how big the Underground really was because nobody mentioned it and I wouldn't have known what to ask even if I had known."

Then again maybe not; Lizzie suddenly realized exactly how little Sarah really knew about the Underground and she briefly wondered what Sarah and her friends _had_ talked about when they got together. She also realized that Sarah couldn't really be blamed for leaving at the end of her run because no one had told her anything about their customs. And Jareth had obviously not let on what he felt for her. For all intents and purposes, Sarah had been just another runner and so had not needed to know anything else besides whatever it was that pertained to the Labyrinth; regardless of whether she'd caught the attention of a Fae king or not. Lizzie had her work cut out for her.

"I know the old stories," Sarah said defensively, drawing Lizzie from her thoughts, when she saw the look that had crossed the Sidhe woman's face "When I got back I devoured every piece of information I could get my hands on about the Fae. I even started up a correspondence with several experts in folklore who live in Ireland, Scotland, and England; but mostly Ireland," Sarah tilted her head a little at Lizzie and Lizzie suddenly had the distinct impression that this little human was rather feline in nature. '_Oh dear.'_ Lizzie thought but Sarah continued in a quietly subdued voice, "I also know I have the Sight. I'm not completely ignorant of your ways even if some things might have changed over the years."

"Very well," Lizzie said after pausing to deliberate, "I'll start with the Underground in general and let Jareth explain anything I may leave out later," Making herself more comfortable, she continued, "There are many different realms in the Underground and each is presided over by a king, queen, or both. Within those lands there are the usual nobility but there is also the High King and Queen, Oberon and Titania, who preside over everyone. Jareth, as I'm sure you've figured out, presides over the Goblin Kingdom but I'll get into that in a minute. You specifically wanted to know about Jareth, so I'll begin with his family and move into his role as the Goblin King. I won't say any names, or titles, as it's not for me to tell you who they are. That's his right."

Sarah nodded her head, leaning forward eagerly, and Lizzie couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"Jareth is the eldest of ten. He has five sisters and four other brothers but he can tell you about them as I don't know them very well. It's enough at the moment that you know they exist. Jareth's parents are very influential in the Underground and when Jareth was young, he was very unruly. As he grew older they decided he was too unoccupied for someone who was their heir so they sought out some way to teach him a lesson in responsibility. The king of the Goblin Kingdom had recently died so they had Jareth instated as the new ruler since he liked children. You know first hand what the job of the Goblin King is."

Sarah nodded but didn't comment as she was too entranced by the story, "No one ever wanted the Goblin Kingdom because of what it meant to _be_ Goblin King; not to mention the fact that the goblins never really listened to anyone, the kingdom was filthy, and they were secluded from the rest of the world because no one wanted to come within the borders. There was also the problem of random black chickens showing up. Jareth's actually done a wonderful job of getting the kingdom as cleaned up as he has and the goblins actually _like_ him so they listen to him."

Sarah giggled at the picture Lizzie painted but she had to agree with her. The random black chickens were a little bothersome.

"However, where his parents thought that making him the Goblin King was a punishment and that he would soon beg them to let him come back, Jareth took to being Goblin King as if he were always meant to be such. The goblins actually _listen_ to him," Lizzie reiterated this last part because it was still a shock to everyone, "he personally sees to all the wished away children where all the other rulers only interacted with the runners and shoved the wished away children onto nursemaids. Jareth also makes sure the children go to good homes where they will be loved."

"The other rulers just turned the children into goblins so they didn't have to deal with them. Jareth came to a very rundown and dilapidated castle, city, and even the Labyrinth itself was a shadow of the former glory it used to be, as the rulers would spend as much time away as they could; they didn't bother to try to take care of anything," Lizzie looked so disgusted by this last part that Sarah wondered how bad it had been. It still hadn't looked the best when she was there but Lizzie's next words had her gaping in shock.

"It's taken Jareth _centuries_ to get the Labyrinth looking as good as it does now. Once he took over, no one saw him for a very long time because he was fixing everything up again. It's only been in the last century or so that he's been able to leave his kingdom for any length of time without worrying if something would happen in his absence. Soren tells me that Jareth's taken to flying Aboveground again like he used to. So you see, that's how he got to be Goblin King and his parents are very put out that their plan backfired on them but they can't complain since he's become as responsible as they could have ever hoped; just not over the kingdom they wanted him to."

"Of course, Jareth _hated_ being stuck among all the people at court, especially a few in particular, and so the fact he's so secluded is just fine with him. No one can transport into the kingdom without Jareth's permission and no one, human or otherwise, has ever been able to find their way through the Labyrinth in the time limit; except you. Jareth was mad at his father once and the man came to visit to try to talk to him and maybe even apologize. Who knows? After thirteen days Jareth finally took pity on him and went and got his father; then he put him outside of the gates with the firm message that if Jareth wanted to talk to him then _he_ would come to _him_."

Sarah felt a little pride at what Jareth had accomplished, and amused at the incident with his father but it was just so _Jareth_ that she had no trouble seeing him do it, but Lizzie kept going.

"However, everything isn't all wine and roses for him," Lizzie said quietly, almost sadly, and Sarah was suddenly on her guard, "I'm a good bit younger than Soren and Jareth so I'm young enough to remember when a new boogeyman began to be used on the children of the Underground."_ 'Child Stealer'_ flitted through Lizzie's mind, "'Be good or the Child Stealer will get you!' and 'The Goblin King will come and take you if you aren't on your best behavior!' But what they neglect to tell their children is that they themselves have to call on the Goblin King before he can take them away. That doesn't mean that there won't be some who do call but it seemed like an unspoken agreement to push all the blame for the children he took onto him."

Lizzie smiled bitterly at the horrified look on Sarah's face.

"You see, Jareth wanted to be the best king he could for these children who were always being mistreated and so he researched his new role thoroughly and what he found shocked him. The kings previous to him, for several generations, had not only been doing the minimum in what they could get away with but they'd been _neglecting_ part of their duties. Jareth found that the Goblin King wasn't meant to just take the unwanted children from _Above_ but the ones _Under_ too as his kingdom was meant to be the protector of _all_ children; no matter the race."

"Jareth said the first time he appeared before someone from the Underground, that it was a noble, hat it was someone who was very well known, and who Jareth had gotten along with at one point in time. Jareth said that he was so shocked by who it was he almost couldn't perform his duties. It was this person that started the whole…," Lizzie floundered for a word that seemed adequate to describe was she was trying to say, "…_thing_ against Jareth. The saying 'I wish the goblins would come and take you…' yadda yadda has been around in the Underground for a long time but since no one has answered those particular summons in so long their purpose had been forgotten until then. Those two haven't spoken since."

Sarah was numb. She couldn't believe that this was what Jareth had had to deal with after becoming king. Unfortunately, Lizzie wasn't done.

"There was the usual begging and crying by the parents of the wished away children but when everyone realized Jareth was serious in his duties and that he wasn't going to stop, they went and petitioned his parents. When his parents couldn't convince him they went to the High King and Queen, who also tried to get him to stop, but Jareth presented them with the oaths he took and the outline of what the duties of the Goblin King were. After that there was nothing they could do and they had no choice but to rule in his favor because he was doing what he'd sworn he would. To do any less would be a violation of his oaths that would result in severe punishment."

"His parents begged him to give up the position of Goblin King after that but he refused, saying that no one else would do what needed to be done, so he would. Everyone started avoiding him after that because they're afraid of him and they also began to treat him with polite civility to his face but derision to his back. He knows all this, of course, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. As such, he's avoided them as much as they do him, only taking a woman with him to an event when his mother forces him to and it's usually ones she picks out for him. One of the girls she forced on him actually told him to his face that if he were to propose to her, she would accept only because of the status she would gain by being his wife, as she had no other reason to accompany or marry the _Child Stealer_."

Sarah couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It couldn't possibly be true! Feeling something wet on her face, Sarah realized she was crying and let her head drop onto her knees.

"That's why it was such a shock when he showed interest in you," Lizzie said quietly and Sarah flinched, "I'll admit that when you rejected him, Soren and I were livid because you'd hurt him like that. Soren even went to talk to Jareth about it but he said Jareth flew into such a rage when Soren said anything against you that he was scared Jareth might actually try to hurt him. The two didn't speak for a couple years after that but, thankfully, that was as long as it went because we got a message from Jareth's father telling us that Jareth wasn't doing well. Hoggle had been so alarmed with the way Jareth was acting and the way he looked that he had gone and gotten Jareth's father and led him through the Labyrinth so that he could help his son."

Sarah started crying harder as she realized exactly what her thoughtlessness had done. She'd hurt someone who had already been dealt a rotten hand in his life and who hadn't deserved the pain she'd given him. Lizzie watched Sarah; feeling helpless. She hadn't meant to make Sarah cry but maybe this was a sign that things would work out better for the two of them. Sarah got herself under control a little before she risked looking up. From the way Lizzie had talked, it sounded like Jareth had almost died but Sarah refused to let her mind wander down that path. She would not think about it. _She would not!_

"I thought his parents didn't like what he was doing? Why would his father go to help him and not try to convince him to leave?"

"Well one, Jareth is more stubborn than a dragon," Sarah jerked a little in surprise at that but Lizzie was just happy she'd stopped crying for the moment, "and secondly, his father had resigned himself to the fact that this was what his son had chosen to do so he's left him alone about it. It's his _mother_ that's the problem."

Before Sarah could reply there was a surge of magic and Soren's voice emanated from behind Sarah.

"What's taking you so long? Can't figure out how to open it back up again? Jareth and I were starting to get worried that something had happened to you so I decided to check in on the two of you. He went outside to get some fresh air but he'll be back in a minute," Soren's eyes narrowed shrewdly as he caught Sarah's flinch when he mentioned his friend.

"I'm sorry, Love," Lizzie said quietly, "It's partially my fault. I wanted to talk to her for a little while before we opened the mirror again. We can talk now if-"

"No," was the quiet reply, "I'm sorry but I'm really tired tonight since it's really late. Is there any way that we could continue this tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not," Soren said carefully. Sarah still hadn't turned around but looking at his wife he understood why when he saw her mouth "She's crying," "I'll go ask Jareth what he thinks."

His image disappeared from the mirror and Lizzie turned her attention back to Sarah. Sarah looked up at her, then stood from her perch to make her way to the bookshelf over on one wall and pull a book off. Sarah flipped through it swiftly, marking a few pages, then going to a desk in another corner of her room to make a list of the things she'd found.

"Could you summon these flowers for me? I want to send him an apology in a way I know he'll understand."

Lizzie took the list from Sarah and raised her eyes at it. She was serious. Lizzie nodded before holding out her hand and concentrating. One at a time, the flowers Sarah had requested appeared and the girl gathered them up before taking them to her vanity. Sarah arranged them in a bouquet and, once she was satisfied, tied them together with the ribbon she'd had in her hair; weaving it through the stems so that they would stay in place. Soren reappeared in the mirror just as she finished. Lizzie moved to the mirror, taking the flowers in hand, and stepped through to the other side. Soren just raised an eyebrow at the flowers but made no comment.

"The king would like to know if you can come here tomorrow at two for tea. He would be happy to discuss things with you then." He said formally.

Sarah bit her lip as she considered this. She wasn't really ready to set foot Underground again, as much as she had wanted to over the years, and so felt the need for a counteroffer.

"How about here at that time in the park, he knows the one, with the four of us and we can have a picnic. I'll make the food," She wheedled. Soren hesitated but bowed his head.

"I will ask, my Lady," Sarah scowled and was about to protest when he continued, "He also asks your permission to be able to watch over you in his crystals."

Sarah looked a little surprised but then she flushed at what this meant. Her immediate reaction was to say no but her mouth didn't seem to get the message because she instead said, "Of course."

Sarah kicked herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth but Soren and Lizzie were gone as soon as she'd said them.

_What's said is said…_

She sat on her bed and leaned over until her head rested on her pillows. Sarah glanced at her clock and groaned; it was three in the morning! Her intentions were to wait until Soren came back to hear the Goblin King's reply but she fell asleep.

Jareth was pacing out in Hoggle's garden as he waited for Sarah's answer. Soren had informed him that she and Lizzie had gotten to talking and lost track of time and that was why it was taking so long. He'd been annoyed since Sarah had promised to talk to him tonight but he realized that the temptation to interrogate Lizzie had probably been too much for her. Hearing footsteps, he whirled around to find Soren and Lizzie coming towards him. Jareth looked expectantly at Soren but Lizzie walked up to him first and handed him a bouquet of flowers. He stared at them a moment before giving Lizzie an incredulous expression but he took them. Lizzie just shrugged at him.

"She said she wanted to send you a message in a way you would understand."

Jareth was confused now but summoned a crystal to give him a little more light than he had and found his eyes widening in delight and shock. Bittersweet for truth, bluebells for humility, a purple hyacinth meant "I'm sorry," ferns for sincerity, hazel for reconciliation, raspberry for remorse (_What did she need to feel _that _for?_ He wondered), yellow roses to forgive and forget, and pink roses for friendship and happiness.

"What did you _tell_ her?" He asked quietly; fearing the answer.

"The truth," Lizzie said cryptically.

Jareth turned to Soren, a dazed look on his face.

"She has made a counteroffer," Soren said and Jareth came out of his euphoria enough to scowl.

'_Couldn't she just accept _my_ offer!'_ He thought in aggravation but another one quickly swept that thought away, '_No. Because then she wouldn't be Sarah.'_

"Very well. What's her counteroffer?" He asked briskly.

"She offers we go to the park for a picnic at that time and that she would make the food. She also said you would know which park."

Jareth thought a moment before nodding, "That is acceptable but I will inform her of the decision myself. If I'm not going to be able to talk to her again tonight then I want to at least bid her goodnight."

"She has also given you permission to watch her through your crystals."

"She did?" Jareth asked excitedly and Soren nodded, "Well, Precious, aren't you full of surprises tonight."

So saying, he strode back into the house in search of the mirror they had been using. However, upon looking through the mirror, he found that Sarah had fallen asleep. Jareth noticed the time and suddenly felt a little ashamed of himself for having kept her up so late. Thinking quickly, he hastily penned a note saying that he accepted her offer and set it under the glass flower pot he summoned and placed on her vanity.

"Sleep well, Precious," he murmured quietly before making his way back outside, changing into a barn owl, and flying back to his castle. Jareth couldn't help the screech of happiness that sounded from deep in his chest. Soren and Lizzie watched him go with amusement.

"So. When are you going to tell Sarah that Jareth asked no such thing? And when are you going to tell Jareth that Sarah's letting him watch her through his crystals wasn't her idea?" Lizzie asked once they were sure the Goblin King was gone.

"Hopefully never but we both know that he wanted to know if she would let him; he's just too stubborn to ask." Soren said impishly as he swept her up in his arms, "They'll thanks us later."

"Hopefully." She said; laughing.

_Things would be alright now._

Sarah woke a little later and found the flowerpot. Grabbing her book she looked up the flowers that were planted within it and was suddenly crying again; though sobbing would have been a closer description. Bittersweet for truth, snowdrops for hope, and pink camellias said "living for you" were the easiest ones but it was the message the other two sent that had her crying even harder. Primrose and Arbutus. _**I can't live without you for it is thee only do I love.**_

Sarah fell asleep at her vanity clutching the flowerpot; hiccupping from the intensity of her tears. She didn't find the note until the morning.

Jareth woke early the next morning after having trouble falling asleep the night before but he was too keyed up to feel tired. Not to mention, he was a magical being that didn't necessarily _need_ to sleep and so he probably _wasn't_ going to feel tired but that's beside the point. Seeing that it was only eight in the morning, Jareth went about getting ready for his day in the castle. He was going to have to get a lot of work done before he would be able to go to the picnic with his friends and Sarah, so the sooner he got it done the sooner he could begin bugging Lizzie and Soren to get ready.

Jareth paused by the vase that the flowers Sarah had given him were in and smiled gently while stroking one of the blooms. He then picked up the ribbon that had bound them and put it to his nose; his smile getting a little wider as he took in Sarah's scent of roses and jasmine. Jareth knew upon seeing it, that it was one of her hair ribbons and he'd promptly put a spell to preserve her scent on it. Tucking it into an inner pocket of his black vest, Jareth hurried to his study as he wondered how Lizzie and Soren could possibly still be sleeping.

The two in question were actually still in bed and sleeping peacefully but something of Jareth's energy must have reached them because they woke up not long after he did. Lizzie groaned and rolled over, trying to get at least a couple more hours of sleep before she had to get up to meet a frantic Goblin King. Soren gave up on more sleep, he didn't push Lizzie to get up since she was pregnant, and proceeded to go through his morning ablutions. He decided he would go help Jareth with his work, most likely in his study, and try to help calm his friend for the upcoming meeting with Sarah. Soren also wanted Jareth to tell him more about the girl.

Soren made his way to Jareth's study, happy that he could finally find his way around the damn castle, but along the way he noticed the goblins were a little more hyper than usual. They seemed really excited about something so he paused a moment to listen and see if he could figure out why.

"King happy!" One said excitedly.

"Yup! Find boss-Lady and talk!" chimed another.

"King _dance_," another said in awe, "King _sing_."

"But Lady cry last night," one said in confusion sadly and this caught Soren's attention. He moved closer so he could hear a bit better.

"Why boss-Lady cry. She not like King gift?"

"She liked," One puffed up importantly, "Those _happy_ tears. Skuff ask Cook lady. She say boss-Lady just happy."

"Oooooooh!" The others chimed in reverence. Soren was about to move on when another comment caught his attention and he froze.

"Bout time they talk," the first goblin who had spoken huffed as it crossed its arms, "Don't know how much longer we be able to keep men away from boss-Lady."

"Yea. Humans just can't take hints. She king's!" Another nodded sagely.

"Good thing we have Toby-boy to help."

"Yea! Tells us when one getting too close and help stop Karen-mama matchermake plans!"

The group moved away but it was several minutes before Soren could leave his spot since he was laughing so hard. Jareth _had_ to know about this. Very nearly sprinting the rest of the way to Jareth's study, Soren swung open the door, almost hitting the fox Sir Didymus. The little knight proved to be extraordinarily nimble, though, as he bounced gracefully out of the way.

"Sorry Sir Didymus. I didn't realize Jareth had company in here," Soren said sheepishly.

"Tis alright good Lord! No harm hath befallen me." Didymus said loftily.

Soren noticed that Hoggle was also in evidence; the dwarf was twisting his hat to pieces as he kept one eye warily on the king who was sitting behind his desk, but the rock caller, Ludo, was not. He shut the door behind him, and then moved to the chairs that were in front of Jareth's desk and sat down.

"I really am sorry for barging in like that but I was listening to the goblins talking and they let something slip that I thought was rather amusing and that Jareth would like to know."

Everyone's attention perked up at that. Jareth leaned over his desk a little as he watched his friend in anticipation; Didymus moved to the other chair and sat down while Hoggle stopped twisting his hat. Jareth motioned for Soren to continue; which he did with relish.

"What I overheard had to do with Sarah," Soren watched as everyone froze, "Apparently, any guy that's tried to get close to her, or who someone named Karen has tried to set her up with, has met the wrath of your goblins as they've driven off each and every one. They seem to think that Sarah belongs to you and no one else has the right to try to get to know her. It also seems like her little brother has been helping them."

Didymus' chest puffed out in pride at the creatures' actions, "They have helped to defend the good Lady's honor in my absence. I shall commend their efforts when next I see them."

Jareth smiled arrogantly but it had a decidedly feral look to it, "Did they now?"

Hoggle's eyes widened in horror, "Good lord. Does Sarah know?"

"No," Soren laughed, "Though, from what I've heard of the lady, things would be very unpleasant if she did."

"Well then, now that I know I don't have to compete with some human whelp, let's finish up here. I think there's a lovely lady that I need to be wooing."

So saying, Jareth turned back to his paperwork with a new energy and ignored everyone else in the room. Didymus and Hoggle took that time to leave but Soren stayed where he was. After all, he'd come here to help his friend and that was what he was going to do.

"So Jareth," Soren said casually, "Tell me about Sarah."

Sarah woke up a little after nine the next morning with a pain in her neck and an ache in her back. It wasn't really all that surprising, really, seeing as she'd slept slumped over her desk with her arms wrapped around a glass flowerpot. The flowerpot. Sarah jerked her head up to stare at the flowers that were looking back at her rather curiously. She smiled softly as she stroked the petals on a primrose, not really surprised that the flowers had faces, while reading the little note she'd just found before standing to look at the time. Satisfied that there was plenty of time to get the stuff she needed from the store and make the food, Sarah got a quick shower and dressed before rushing to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

A note on the counter caught her attention and she picked it up to find that Karen and Toby had gone to visit her parents in the next town over for the day and they were probably going to be late getting back. Sarah's father was supposed to go meet them after he got off work. The note also said that since Sarah had been up late the night before that Karen had left her to sleep. She also said that all they were doing was some last minute Christmas shopping and wrapping and that Sarah didn't need to come over if she didn't want to but that if she did to make sure she called to let them know she was making the trip. The roads were frozen and Karen wanted to make sure Sarah was alright.

Sarah froze at that last part and groaned. The snow. She'd completely forgotten about it when she'd made her counteroffer last night. Biting her lip she made a decision and acted on it before she could lose her nerve.

"Nip!" She called. Sarah grabbed a piece of paper; quickly penning a message as the goblin she'd called popped into being on the counter next to her.

"What's up boss-Lady?"

"I need you to take this to your king right now," Sarah said hurriedly as she handed it to him. She'd learned to ignore when the goblins called her that over the years and so now didn't think much about it, "It's important and I need an answer as soon as you have it."

"Got it," he said before poofing out again.

Sarah paced a little as she waited for Nip to come back.

Nip appeared before his king and immediately shoved the note at him, "Lady say note important and she need answer now!"

Jareth took the piece of paper while Soren watched with interest but the frown that appeared on Jareth's face made him worry. The king just shrugged his shoulders after he was done reading before grabbing a piece of stationary and penning a short reply and handing it back to the goblin; who promptly disappeared. Jareth went back to his work.

"Well?" Soren asked impatiently. Jareth looked up and gave him an impish grin.

"Well what?"

"What did she say?!"

"Our meeting has been moved back an hour and will now take place in her house as she forgot it was the middle of winter and there was snow on the ground," Jareth sighed.

Soren gave him an "are you serious" look which Jareth just shrugged in reply to before the two men went back to what they'd been doing before Nip showed up: talking about Sarah.

Sarah, thankfully, didn't have to wait long for an answer. Nip presented her with a heavy parchment card and she smiled at the simple message. She now had an extra hour. Thankfully, Karen was a neat freak and so had already cleaned the house from the night before so Sarah wouldn't need to. Sarah grabbed her keys and quickly locked up before making her way to her car. She smiled as her gold Dodge Grand Caravan came into view. Sarah always seemed to be the one carting her brother and his friends around so she'd gotten the van to help make it easier. It also helped that no one expected a famous author and artist to drive a _van_ so she could usually get around pretty easily.

The town she lived in was so small that everyone around here knew everybody but they also respected each other's privacy and so didn't bother her. They were very protective of their own and so if any reporter made the mistake of trying to come after Sarah here, which a few had, then said reporter suddenly found that their lives had become infinitely more difficult. Even the local stations knew to leave her alone and clammed up if someone tried to pry them for information.

Sarah made it to the store in record time. Since the streets were covered in snow, no one really wanted to bother trying to get out and about. Grabbing the things she needed, fewer people meant less time at the grocery store, Sarah had time to spare to look around Main Street. The bakery was open so Sarah stopped in to grab a few loaves of bread and a few pastries. Fresh baked bread and the like were her weakness so she was in here rather often.

"How's it going Sarah?" asked the plump lady behind the counter. She was covered in flour and flecks of dough and Sarah smiled at her as she rang her up.

"I'm well, Jane. How are you?" Sarah briefly debated whether or not to tell Jane about her guests but then decided against it. She didn't want this getting back to her family yet.

"I'm well. That's a lot of stuff you bought, do you need help carrying it?"

Sarah stiffened a little at the probe but she smiled wider, "Well if the snow gets too bad then we won't be able to get back here. I don't want to be without your wonderful bread for too long."

"Oh Sarah," Jane laughed. She'd seen Sarah stiffen a little, she had daughters of her own after all, but decided to let it be, "You know perfectly well that you make wonderful bread and so you don't need mine."

Sarah just gave her an innocent look before laughing and making her way out to her car with a wave. Jane watched her go with a secretive smile. Sarah glanced at her watch to find that she still had plenty of time to look around a few more shops. Making her way down the street, Sarah saw that the old antique shop was open and decided to stop in. A little bell tinkled over her head as she stepped into the dim, musty smelling interior. Sarah moved through the store, looking to see if there was anything that caught her eye.

As she moved around an old rocker, she accidentally bumped into a shelf, almost tipping it. Sarah quickly grabbed it to steady it as it held several breakable items and she didn't want them to fall. About to move away, a little statue in the back caught her attention. She reached back and pulled it out, then gaped at what she saw she held. She had only met Lizzie for a little while last night, and Soren not really at all, but it seemed to her that the statue of the couple in her hands bore an uncanny resemblance to those two. The couple was dressed for a party and obviously in the middle of a waltz. It appeared that they were going rather fast, judging by the way the skirts on the woman were billowing out. The detail on the figures was exquisite and Sarah suddenly knew that she couldn't leave it here. Placing it on the counter, Sarah moved back into the store to see what else she could unearth.

Sarah went back to the rocker to find that she hadn't been paying attention to it before. It was made from some sort of hardwood that shown a deep reddish brown. The back was solid while it and the seat were covered in forest green velvet cushions. Every bit of the wood that was exposed was covered in carvings of the fantastic and she looked in wonder at all the creatures that were hidden among the different landscapes.

Thinking once more of Soren and Lizzie, Sarah wondered why her thoughts kept turning to them when she'd just met them the night before. A sudden realization hit her and, even though Sarah wasn't sure how she knew, just that she did, Sarah knew that Lizzie was pregnant. Well, if that was the case then this rocker would be perfect for them.

"Hello. May I help you?" A voice said from behind her and Sarah squeaked as she spun around. An older gentleman just watched her in amusement as she tried to get her heart working again after the fright he'd given her.

"Yes," She said breathlessly, "I'd like to get that little statue on the counter and this chair."

"Anything else you need?" The man asked.

He was taller than her five foot eight inch stature by about five inches; his hair cut to just above his ears with light grey eyes and, looking at him, Sarah wasn't sure why she though he was old when he appeared so young. Sarah shrugged as she just figured he was just what they called an 'old soul' and that was what had made him seem older to her.

"I was still looking actually."

"Well, take your time. I'll start getting these ready for you."

"Thank you." Sarah said absently as she moved deeper into the shop.

She'd managed to find things for Jareth's friends for Christmas, quite unintentionally mind you, but had yet to find anything for Jareth and she was determined to get him something. Sarah noticed that she really needed to be leaving if she was going to make it back in time to have everything ready for when her guests got there. Moving back towards the counter, something shimmered at the edge of her vision, catching her attention. Sarah moved to investigate and found her breath taken by the little broach sitting on one of the shelves. It was a barn owl carved from a sort of stone she'd never seen before.

The detail was exquisite and Sarah found herself thinking that it looked about to move it was so lifelike. The white face shimmered, two opals were set as its eyes, and it sat on a hawthorn branch ('_Hawthorn for hope_,' she thought absently) which was carved from another sort of stone and Sarah picked it up gingerly, cradling it in her hand. She suddenly smiled as she realized she held Jareth's Christmas gift in her hands. Sarah quickly made her to the counter. She really needed to get going or she was going to be late.

"Did you find everything you need?" The man asked.

"Yes I did thank you," Sarah replied excitedly. After she paid, the man helped her get the chair to her car. She jumped in and waved before realizing she'd left her keys and wallet on the counter. He gave her a questioning look but laughed as she explained her predicament.

"I'll get them," he offered.

"No that's okay! I'll be right out."

Sarah grabbed her things but just as she was turning there was a feeling like danger was nearby and Sarah made her way more carefully from the store. The man was watching her come back with a smile but he seemed to be focusing on something down the street. Sarah had perfected the art of allowing her eyes to just sweep across everything and letting her mind process it later in case what she saw happened to not be visible. Two groups of people, about three each, were facing off a little ways down the road and a jolt went through her as she realized that the flow of traffic on the sidewalk was passing _around_ them and no one seemed to notice that they were doing it.

'_Uh-oh.' _ She thought.

There was about to be trouble and she didn't want to be anywhere close when that happened. Sarah had only ever seen a few Sidhe besides Jareth, which she made sure to avoid as much as she could, and so she recognized these for what they were. She also realized that letting them know she could See them was _not_ a good idea since they were going to so much trouble to try and avoid the humans around them noticing their presence. Sarah was also pretty sure that one group was Seelie and the other Unseelie, which just made things so much worse. Turning quickly, she thanked the man again and then swiftly got in her car. It didn't occur to her until much later that the man had been able to see them, too.

Sarah got home two hours before Jareth and the others were supposed to arrive. She unloaded everything from her car but stood staring at the rocker and wondering how she was supposed to get _that_ inside. It weighed a ton as she'd found out when she helped the man at the antique store get it into her car. Inspiration hit her and she wondered why she hadn't though of it before.

"Nip!"

"Watcha need boss-Lady?" The little goblin asked from the top of her car.

"Can you transport this to my room?"

"Sure thing, boss-Lady!" And quite suddenly the chair was no longer in her car.

Chuckling, Sarah closed and locked the hatch before quickly making her way into the house. It was _cold_. Sarah had planned on a chicken salad to go with the bread she'd bought so she quickly began to put it together. She also began to make an apple tart for supper later that night as an apology to her family for the pastries she'd bought that were going to be gone when they got home. Jane had been right when she said that Sarah could bake well. The only problem was that she didn't usually have time.

The food was simple fare and she hoped that her guests enjoyed it. Glancing at the clock, Sarah realized she had ten minutes to get ready and promptly ran to her room; thankful she'd taken a shower that morning before she left the house. Pulling on a pair of jeans with a nice cranberry colored blouse and black boots, Sarah grabbed the new bracelet on her way out, she ran _back_ downstairs, with only a couple minutes to spare, to make sure everything was ready.

"Sarah?" A voice she recognized called from her hallway.

They were here.


	4. Chapter 4

_Love and magic have a great deal in common. They enrich the soul, delight the heart. And they both take practice-__**Nora Roberts**_

Chapter 4

Jareth looked through the mirror into Sarah's foyer as he called her name. Lizzie and Soren stood with him while they waited for her to answer. He began to pick at his dove grey gloves before running his hands across his scarlet vest over a white poet's shirt. Black pants were tucked into black boots while his pendant completed the ensemble. He'd elected to go without a jacket today.

"Just a minute!" came her muffled voice.

Lizzie watched Jareth in amusement as he started fidgeting again after jumping straight up when he heard her voice. The silk of her pale blue skirts rustled as she shifted to her other foot. Jeweled pins held her hair away from her face and jeweled slippers encased her feet. As soon as they were on the other side she was going to ask Sarah if it was alright to take them off. She _hated_ dressing up; much preferring to wear comfortable clothing and run about barefoot. Lizzie believed the Aboveground term for it was being a 'tomboy.'

Soren was also watching his friend and he smirked as Jareth began to squirm even more the longer it took Sarah to appear. He too had opted out of wearing a jacket; instead wearing a cream shirt under a darker blue vest with tan pants tucked into brown boots while his hair was in its customary braid. Brown leather gloves covered his hands. If that girl didn't hurry up there was going to be-

"Sorry!" Sarah said breathlessly as she came into view. Lizzie noticed she had a fine dusting of flour in her hair and a smudge along her neck but elected not to say anything, "I was just finishing stuff up. Come on in. The kitchen's down this way if you want to follow me."

Sarah led the way down the hall, taking a right into the kitchen. Through the doors along the way they could see the living room and what looked like a dining room. Stairs led to the upper level on their left. The overall impression the three got of the house was that it was _clean_ and they didn't think Sarah was the one that kept it that way. It also made the three rather uncomfortable as, while Jareth's castle wasn't _spotless_ it was still relatively clean, they were unused to such obviously sterile surroundings.

Jareth didn't think that anyone in the underground held themselves or their staff to such high standards and he briefly wondered what some of his acquaintances would say. Entering the kitchen, they found that there were plates set up along a counter facing into the kitchen area. Jareth noticed that there was a section of the counter over by the stove that looked as if it had snowed on it before he realized it was flour. A tart pan sitting next to the disaster area told him what she'd been doing to get herself, and a good portion of the kitchen, covered in flour like that.

"Just have a seat." Sarah said as she moved about getting the food and setting it in front of them. She seemed a little flustered, "I hope you like chicken salad and this is bread from the bakery in town. Here's some lettuce if you want to make a salad or sandwich. What do you want to drink?"

The king and two nobles stared at her for a moment before they were able to find their voices. Jareth watched her in a little bit of disbelief that the fiery girl he'd seen the night before was now acting the gracious host. He had not expected this from her but then, as he thought about it, he wasn't sure _what_ exactly he'd expected in this situation. The Goblin King was a little humbled and elated that she'd taken time to try to find and fix things they would like. Lizzie felt herself grinning as she watched Jareth's dumbfounded expression as he began to see more and more about the girl in front of him that endeared him to her. Soren just watched her critically through slightly narrowed eyes as he tried to fit this into the picture Jareth had painted of her when they were talking.

"What do you have, Precious?" Jareth asked; his curiosity getting the better of him as he gingerly sat in one of the tall chairs; Lizzie sitting on his right and Soren on his left.

"Um," Sarah said absently as she began to look around. She opened the fridge first, "Well there's the traditional water but we also have regular milk, chocolate milk, sweet or un-sweet tea, cranberry juice, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, sparkling grape juice, cranberry-grape juice, strawberry juice, and peach juice," Sarah paused as she saw this one, "Where the hell did _that_ come from?" She asked in consternation but decided to ignore it. She went to the pantry to see what they had there but she saw that Karen hadn't bothered to stock any of the carbonated drinks, "I can also make coffee if you want it or there's hot tea, hot chocolate, and eggnog," Here she moved to the wine cooler, "And finally red, white, and strawberry wines."

Sarah stood up and looked at her guests expectantly who were looking at her with identical looks of amusement. She just blinked at them but then shrugged as she moved to the coffee pot and turned it on. Sarah was going to need the caffeine. Jareth couldn't help but smirk at the reaction Sarah had had to the peach juice but he did feel a little miffed at her response. Peaches were his favorite and he kept an orchard of them out behind the castle but Sarah was waiting for what they wanted to drink and so he drew his mind back to the present situation.

"I'll take water, Precious," He said and she just nodded as she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a crystal glass. Jareth smirked while Sarah frowned at his reaction.

"Do you want ice?"

"No thank you."

Sarah filled the glass with water and handed it to him, shivering as her hand brushed his, which she suddenly noticed were ungloved, before turning expectantly to the other two.

"What kinds of hot tea do you have?" Soren asked.

"What kind do you want?" She replied drily.

"Ah, um, do you have raspberry?"

Sarah nodded and turned the kettle on as she grabbed a mug from another cabinet and the box from yet another; sitting both in front of the lord.

"Go ahead and start eating," She told them, "I don't mind. Especially you, Lizzie, since you're pregnant you need to eat regularly. Oh, and you can take your shoes off if you want. The ones you're wearing can't be comfortable. You want hot chocolate, right?"

Sarah remained oblivious to the shocked stares she was receiving until she turned and placed a mug in front of Lizzie. Lizzie, who had been about to follow Sarah's direction to eat, since she was starving, froze in shock with her hand halfway to the bread, while Soren's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find something to say.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you I was pregnant," Lizzie said in consternation, "And how did you know these shoes hurt? And that I like hot chocolate?"

Jareth was staring at Sarah through narrowed eyes rather intensely and it was starting making her uncomfortable. She could not possibly have such a gift could she? It was nearly impossible to find a human who could do that as easily as Sarah had and not even notice they'd done something out of the ordinary. Scratch that, it _was_ bloody impossible. Jareth was beginning to notice little things about Sarah that just weren't adding up. True, he'd given her the power to have her wishes granted when she called on him and the Labyrinth had granted her with a bit of power as well but there was obviously something _different_ about her.

"I don't know. I just knew. I figured it out earlier today when I was in an antique shop." Sarah was starting to get unsettled at what she'd been able to accomplish recently that was considered out of the ordinary. Something just wasn't right.

"Enough," Jareth said, waving his hand as if he were swatting the topic away. They could think on it later but their discussion was obviously upsetting Sarah, "We can discuss this later but right now I'm famished and I wish to speak to you of other matters, Sarah."

So saying, Jareth reached over and spooned a good amount of chicken salad onto his plate while grabbing a couple pieces of bread from another dish. Lizzie and Soren followed suit just as the teakettle began to whistle. Sarah poured hot water into their mugs before she began to fix herself a plate. Sarah remembered she'd gotten extra fruit while she was at the grocery store and asked if they wanted any.

"What kind, Precious?" Jareth asked as he quirked his mouth in a smirk. Sarah flushed but she just glared back, her eyes flashing at the obvious challenge.

"We have grapes, apples, oranges, bananas, strawberries, cherries, raspberries, mangos and-," Opening the door of the fridge Sarah was suddenly came face to face with a basket of-," peaches," she said.

"I would like a peach, please, Precious."

Sarah tossed one to him then looked expectantly at the other two. Soren shook his head but Lizzie asked for some strawberries and grapes. Sarah grabbed an apple for herself and sat the requested fruit before Lizzie. She got her self a glass of water and leaned on the counter before the three Sidhe as they all ate.

"So what was the favor you wanted to ask of me?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Straight to the point aren't we, Sarah? No 'How are you?' or 'It's good to see you?' Come now Sarah, I know you have manners. And why are you over there, Precious Thing? We don't bite."

Sarah looked a little annoyed as she banged her glass on the counter, "I'm over _here_ in case you need anything else and I asked you that because of how much this subject must _mean_ to you to have sought me out like this. Showing up in the middle of the night at someone's Christmas party usually means the matter is important." She snapped.

Soren looked at Sarah with respect and admiration. Very few people could get away with talking to Jareth like that and none would have come away without his own temper boiling over onto them. This Sarah was either very brave or very stupid. Lizzie choked a little on her food at Sarah's comment. She waited for the inevitable blow up but when it didn't come she could only stare in shock. This was _highly_ unusual.

"Yes the matter is of some importance. To _me_. I doubt that it will raise the same amount of desperation in _you_."

"Well then _ask_ me already and we'll find out. What do you think?"

"Very well," However, instead of speaking, Jareth wiped his mouth on his napkin before twisting his wrist and making a card, which looked distinctly like an invitation, appear in his hand. Sarah was suddenly reminded of she and Lizzie's conversation the night before and she had a sudden suspicion she knew what this was about. She took the invitation, reading through it quickly, before sliding it back to him with a frown. Jareth's expression was shuttered as he watched her and Sarah realized he was honestly worried as to her reaction.

"Well now. That's quite interesting," Sarah said thoughtfully as she took another bite of food. Feeling playful all of the sudden, she decided to make him wait for her answer so she asked, "How do you like your food. I realize that it's probably not what you're used to but I don't know how to make foire gras."

Soren and Lizzie both grinned as they recognized what she was doing and proceeded to reassure her that the food was delicious. Jareth, on the other hand, was not amused. He glowered at her but she just looked back expectantly and Jareth realized he was going to have to play by her rules at the moment.

"It's quite good, Precious," He waited a beat as she preened before continuing, "Now what is your answer, if you please?"

Sarah's own eyes narrowed but she guessed she'd pushed as far as she probably should. She'd already promised herself, and him though he didn't know it, that she would help him with this if she could as part of her apology. A sigh escaped her as she realized they were going to be spending a lot of time together in the future. Some traitorous part of her was fluttering and jumping in joy and excitement at the prospect of having him all to herself for an evening. The little devil on her shoulder began to grin evilly at the thought of what she could do to show he was _hers_. Sarah was suddenly aware of two things: one being that this possessive streak she'd been feeling was _not_ normal and two, Jareth was starting to look a little wilted and she realized he thought her silence was a rejection.

"We're going to have to have some ground rules and conditions for this," She stated firmly and Sarah could see the hope that was lighting his eyes even though she _knew_ he was trying to hide it, "One, I will need lessons on etiquette, the different nobles and their lands, and dance lessons; all of which _you_ will teach me _but_ there will be no drug induced dreams or pushing to get me to stay in the Underground. _Two_," She said before Jareth could protest, "I want Lizzie to help me pick out something appropriate for the event. Three, I will get to see my friends face to face in the Labyrinth whenever I need or want to."

'_Of course_,' he thought bitterly, '_it always comes back to _them.'

Sarah seemed to notice his mood and scowled. Lizzie and Soren were watching this whole interaction in amusement but they were also feeling a bit of trepidation. '_Tread carefully, Sarah.'_

"_Four_, if I call you, it doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing or even if you're right in front of me, you are to come appear before me _immediately_. Understood?"

Jareth felt a hope build in his chest at this last demand and he smirked at her before asking, "Anything else, Precious?"

"If there is I'll let you know." She said as she moved to grab herself a cup of coffee, "Are there any demands you want to make while we're negotiating?"

Lizzie and Soren's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at Sarah's question to the Goblin King. She was making a _formal_ contract with a Fae, a Sidhe king, whether she was aware of the fact or not and they started to get a little worried at the feral grin Jareth was giving her. Sarah just gave Jareth a deadpan look as she silently warned him to tread lightly in his demands.

"I can not be traveling back and forth between the Underground and the Aboveground too much, and for that matter, neither can you, Precious, as that would draw too much attention to what we were doing. My coming to the Aboveground without the intention of coming after a wished away child would raise questions I would rather not answer. I would much rather the fact that I'm taking you to this party remain a secret. So I suppose that would be my first demand, don't let anyone know you're going with me anywhere. Secondly, you need to decide whether you will be coming back to the Underground with us to stay until the party or if you'll allow us lodging up here until then."

"The party's almost a week away," Sarah said in disbelief, "I can't just disappear for that long without telling anyone at least a version of where I'm going and you can't stay here because my parent's and Toby live here, too!"

"One or the other, Precious, but please keep in mind that I can reorder time," Jareth said loftily but Sarah just scowled at him.

"Give me a couple hours to weigh which one would be best to meet both your current demands," at Jareth's nod she continued," is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is. I will agree to allow Lizzie to help you find something to wear as long as we match. This will show you are _mine_ for the time being and keep away the more undesirable…people of the court."

Sarah nodded resignedly. She knew his possessive streak would most likely show itself but she couldn't really complain as that side of him thrilled her a little. Sarah was also willing to go along with this if it meant it would keep most of the members of the court that Lizzie had alluded to at bay.

"Anything else?"

Jareth hesitated and glanced at Soren before he continued, "If there is anything else I'll let you know but this last thing is a request not a demand," Sarah motioned for him to continue and he took a deep breath before doing so. In a halting voice he said, "I am aware that you're not really familiar with our customs so I'll try to explain this the best I can. I would like for you to use my name, instead of my title, at the ball as I will be using yours. It-"

"Jareth why don't I tell Sarah what the implications behind her using your name are," Lizzie said quickly, "It'll sound better coming from me and now that you have her answer, you need to tell a certain someone that you have a date for the evening."

Jareth grimaced at this but he could see her point. As much as he would have liked to be the one to educate her, he had to agree it probably wouldn't sound right coming from him at the moment, "Very well but if I'm not out of there in ten minutes you need to come get me with an "urgent" problem"

Sarah watched as he walked out of the kitchen in amusement before she turned her attention back to Lizzie.

"Alright, here goes nothing," She muttered, "Sarah, Jareth has just given you something that would be considered a great honor in the Underground. Very few people are allowed to call him by his given name and none without permission, which is what you've been doing. Actually, this applies to everyone in the Underground, not just him. When I called you "Lady Sarah" last night, I was walking the edge of protocol because, even though I called you 'Lady,' I used your name when you did not give me permission to do so. Has what I said made sense so far?" Sarah nodded but she had the distinct feeling she was about to have a headache, "There are two ways to go about giving someone permission to use their names. One is to do so in private, like Jareth just did, so that if the person given permission does not feel like they have the right to call the other person by their given name then there is no harm done. This is usually done between people who are well on their way to being good friends or a couple who is courting."

Sarah could now see why this might have sounded bad coming from Jareth.

"The second way is when two people have been introduced at a public function. This one's full of all sorts of pit falls and traps because of the way it can be said or the implications behind the offer. Refusing to call someone by their given name in this situation can be anything from a gentle admonishment to an outright slap in the face. Be very careful because you are most certainly going to have this type of situation happen to you. We'll try to help where we can but most of the time you'll be on your own in these situations as you'll have to prove you can stand on your own."

"There are a couple more points to go over. One is that family has the automatic right to call members of said family by their names but…things happen," Lizzie hesitated as she watched Sarah but Sarah just motioned for Lizzie to continue, "Jareth and his brother had a falling out a while back and Jareth informed him that he was to call Jareth by his title from then on. It's hard to explain all the meanings behind this to someone who's never lived among us so I'll just give you few. One is that the two aren't on speaking terms anymore, this is actually the most common reason; another is that Jareth doesn't feel they're on equal terms anymore. Jareth is essentially saying that his brother is beneath him."

"His brother must have done something rather awful to make Jareth feel that way."

"Indeed. Jareth made sure to humiliate him as much as he could by telling him this in front of the entire court. His parents didn't take this well at all and so now they only call Jareth by his title; along with the five older siblings. Because the four younger are still very young, their parent's have ordered them to call Jareth by his title and have nothing to do with him. Those four worship their older brother and Jareth adores them, especially the youngest, so this hurts him a lot but he refuses to back down from his decision."

Sarah nodded her understanding.

"One last thing. A person of higher rank has the right to call someone of lower rank by their name without permission but this is considered to be very rude and is frowned upon. If someone does this, there won't be consequences but the one wronged is allowed to go to someone higher and ask them for a redress."

A sudden ominous feeling came from the hall and the three turned towards the door only to hear, "Hello Mother."

Lizzie shivered at the Goblin Kings tone while Soren slipped from his seat and made his way out the door in case Jareth needed him. Sarah got the distinct feeling that she was getting in way over her head as she felt Jareth's ire begin to rise as he talked to his mother. She then smacked herself for almost giving in before she's even begun and resolved that she was going to show everyone what it meant to mess with the Lady of the Labyrinth. Lizzie watched in fascination as Sarah's eyes became a deep emerald and she suddenly felt a little sorry for the people who were no doubt going to end up on this human's bad side.

'_Cruel eyes indeed,'_ she thought.

"Don't worry," Sarah said quietly, "I'll make sure to put anyone foolish enough to cross me in their place."

Lizzie shivered as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and the two in the hall paused to give a worried look at the kitchen door before reluctantly turning back to the crystal. Sarah was unaware of the change and simply went about pouring herself another cup of coffee before checking the time. She was going to have to find out about what time Karen and the others were due home. "Defying Gravity" from Wicked began to play and she started to sing along absently before the realization hit her that that was her phone going off. Cursing, Sarah raced out into the hall where her purse was sitting by the back door on a little table and she quickly dug her phone out.

"Hello," she said a little breathlessly.

"Sarah?" Came Karen's worried voice, "Is something wrong?"

"No! No. Nothing's wrong."

"Why are you out of breath then?"

"I was just in another part of the house and it took me a second to realize my phone was going off." She said truthfully.

"Oh. Alright, well I was just calling to tell you that we won't be able to make it back tonight or even for a few days. It might even be Christmas before we're able to come back." Karen said in a worried voice.

"Oh?" Sarah said as she turned to look down the hall where Jareth and Soren were standing. Both of them froze and turned away from the crystal to give her a nervous look, "Why is that?"

Karen either didn't notice Sarah's tone or didn't care because she just kept on, "Yes. There's a really big blizzard coming in and it's about to hit here in a little bit. I don't want to leave my parent's here with it coming and there's no way we would be able to outrun it with the roads as slick as they are anyways so it's best for us to stay put."

"What about dad?" Sarah asked in worry and Jareth and Soren gave a sigh of relief as she turned away from them.

"Jareth? Jareth! Answer me!"

"Forgive me mother but there was almost a situation here." Jareth said as he turned back to the crystal in his hand.

Sarah was unaware of this in the face of her worry for her family but Karen reassured her that they were fine. She also knew that Karen's parents were very elderly as they'd had Karen later in life so her stepmother was constantly worrying about them.

"Oh your father got off early and came up here. Sarah, I'm worried about you being in that house by yourself with this coming through. Is there anyone you can invite over to stay with you?"

"Yes Karen. I'll find someone." Sarah sighed. It looked like she had her answer to Jareth's demand.

"Good. Oh and don't forget to turn on all the faucets so the pipes don't break."

"Yes Karen."

"And make sure you get a good fire going. There should be plenty of wood in the basement. Robert made sure to fill it up as much as he could."

"Yes Karen."

"And turn _off_ the breaker if the power goes out so that a fire doesn't start in the house."

"Yes Karen."

"Make sure you wear plenty of clothing so that you're warm and take care of yourself. We'll try to get back as soon as we can."

"I'll be fine Karen. Don't worry."

"You know that's not possible Sarah. You're like my own daughter and I'm going to worry about you regardless. I would prefer you were here with me but I realize that's not possible."

"I know Karen," Sarah said in a subdued voice but forcing herself to be more cheerful she continued, "I guess that tart I was making for you is all mine then huh?"

"Oh Sarah!" Karen laughed, "I guess it is but I have to go now. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Bye Sarah!"

"Bye Karen."

Sarah hung up the phone and found that Jareth was still talking to his mother even though Soren was trying to impress upon them the "seriousness" of the situation and that Jareth really was needed elsewhere. She just chuckled as she went back into the kitchen. Sarah needed to get that tart done before the power went out so she moved over to the counter and quickly but competently began to finish it.

"What did that person, Karen was it?, have to say?" Lizzie asked in curiosity.

"She said there's a blizzard coming and apparently it's a really bad one. I need to finish this before the power goes out. If you want something sweet there are some pastries in that box over there," Sarah said as she pointed to it with the knife she was using to cut up the apples. Lizzie moved to the box and the promise of sugar as she watched Sarah. Sarah noticed that Lizzie had taken her shoes off when Sarah had been talking to Karen.

"Do you cook often?"

"Some. I used to cook more than I do now but I just don't have the time like I used to."

"Can you teach me?"

Sarah looked up to find Lizzie watching her with longing.

"Sure," She said, "But not with something like this. This is most definitely not something to try to teach someone who's just learning."

Lizzie nodded her understanding before posing another question to Sarah, "Have you thought about what colors you want to wear to the ball?"

Sarah paused for a moment as she considered the question.

"Copper and cream would go well with Jareth's coloring," Was her absentminded reply. Lizzie grinned at that and decided to push a little further.

"But we need a color that'll go well with yours, too. How about a nice deep emerald?"

"I guess," She said; thinking, "I guess he could dress in cream and copper with green accents and I could dress in green with cream and copper accents."

"That sounds like it would be perfect," Lizzie said excitedly, "Come here really quick so I can take your measurements. Jareth's seamstress is amazing and I'm sure I can get her to come up with something right now."

Sarah wondered what she'd gotten herself into the moment she caught the look in Lizzie's eyes but she dutifully put her utensils down and stood where Lizzie instructed her. The Sidhe woman was a whirlwind as she measured everything she thought would be of use to the seamstress. When she was done, she gave an "I'll be right back" look before she disappeared and Sarah sighed at the glitter that was left on her floor. Soren came back in just as she was dumping the last of it into the trash.

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Seamstress," Sarah grumbled. She really needed to finish that tart and having a clothes fitting was not conducive to getting it done.

"Oh," Soren said a little fearfully, "Jareth needs to know what your decision is now. I know he said he'd give you time but he's trying to ward off his mother."

"The lot of you are going to have to stay here," Sarah said as she chopped through an apple forcefully, "There's a bad blizzard coming and I promised Karen I would look after the house and that I'd have people here to help make sure I survived."

Soren nodded and escaped back into the hallway. At least Jareth's mother wasn't here in person with Sarah's temper about to let loose. Soren didn't like the way Sarah had been mutilating those apples. He gave Jareth Sarah's answer and his friend looked so relieved at the prospect of being able to avoid everyone until the ball. Needless to say, his mother wasn't happy. The woman must have been feeling a little vindictive because she let something slip that was rather unpleasant.

"WHAT!"

Sarah jumped at the yell and the knife slipped in her hand, slashing a gash along the side of her hand. Muttering under her breath, Sarah quickly shoved her hand under the faucet and began running cold water on it to wash it off. Pulling it out she was able to see it wasn't that bad, thank goodness, so she grabbed a towel and applied pressure to the spot. Thankfully, she was done mixing everything and cutting the apples and the crust was already in the pan so she just dumped everything in one handed, placed the pan on a baking sheet and shoved it in the oven. She set the timer then went back to applying direct pressure to her hand, still grumbling.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

Sarah glanced up to see Lizzie was back and staring at her hand in worry.

"Apparently Jareth's mother said something he didn't like because he yelled and startled me. The knife slipped and I cut my hand. Thankfully, it's not that bad. As soon as it stops bleeding, I'll put a band-aid on it."

Lizzie nodded, "The seamstress is getting some stuff together. She said she'll bring it to your room when she's satisfied she has something you'll like."

Sarah waved her hand in acknowledgement then checked her other hand to find that it had stopped gushing blood. Turning to the door, she motioned for Lizzie to follow her and the two made there way past the two men and up the stairs to the bathroom. Sarah pulled the box of band-aids out from under the sink.

"Can you help me?" She asked, "It's hard to do this with one hand."

"Of course," Lizzie replied eagerly, "What do you need me to do?"

Sarah showed her how to open the bandages and stick them over something. She also showed her how to apply the medicine before she put on the bandages. Lizzie was eager to get this covered up before Jareth saw it since she wasn't entirely sure how he would react to Sarah having injured herself; even if it was partially his fault.

"So did she like the color scheme?" Sarah asked; mostly to get her mind off how much her hand hurt. The bleeding might have stopped but that didn't mean the pain had.

"She mainly complained about me adding to all the work she already had to do and asking for a three color combination rather than just the usual two but it was just all talk. Kit loves a challenge and the fact that she gets to make an outfit for his date and not just him has her excited. You have no idea how much his subjects want him to be happy and if he's happy with you then that's all the better."

Sarah blushed at this. Everything seemed to be riding on her but she knew that Jareth wouldn't push her if she really wanted nothing to do with him. A soft smile touched her lips as she realized what a perfect gentleman Jareth was and she felt that they eventually could be something more. Lizzie smiled as she watched Sarah. It was so obvious that Sarah loved the king already but she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. Well, maybe she and Soren could help to push them in the right direction.

"We should probably get back downstairs," Lizzie said.

"You go ahead. I have to start getting the faucets ready for when the temperature drops tonight," Sarah replied as she stood from where she'd been sitting on the toilet, "And you need to tell Jareth about the seamstress coming."

Lizzie grimaced but nodded her understanding as she made her way back downstairs. Sarah turned on the faucets in the hall bathroom before going to Karen and her dad's room to take care of their bathroom. She paused at the windows to gauge how the sky looked and felt herself begin to worry at the black clouds that were fast approaching. Hurrying to finish the faucets, Sarah ran outside to open the spigots on the side of the house that they attached the hoses to.

Satisfied, she made to go back in but paused as a feeling of dread came over her. Sarah glanced around and saw a crow sitting in a tree not too far from the house and it was staring at her. She could also see the haze of magic that hung around it in a dark cloud and she quickly made her way back in to be greeted by the buzzing timer letting her know the tart was done. Sarah decided to keep the crow from the others and promptly put it from her mind.

* * *

After that, Sarah got the fire going. She was just in time too as the storm hit right then and she had to turn off the main breaker. Jareth finally got away from his mother but he refused to say what had distressed him so much to make him yell at her. Sarah quickly cleaned everything up after telling the others to go wait for her in the living room. Cutting up the tart, she placed it on a tray with some hot tea and they all spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening gathered around the fire talking and laughing.

Jareth informed them that he'd told the seamstress to wait until the next day to come as he didn't think it was a good idea to be trying on clothes when there was a blizzard going on. Sarah was grateful as she hadn't relished the thought of changing from one dress to another in the cold. As the night wore on, the temperature plummeted until they were huddled closer to the fire than was probably safe.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Jareth snarled and with the drop of a crystal the whole room was warm and cozy, "That's better."

"Could you do that in my room? I don't want my paints to freeze," Sarah asked excitedly.

"Precious, I could do it to the whole house for the length of our stay," Jareth purred.

"But wouldn't you just tire yourself out doing that?" Sarah asked in concern.

Jareth just gave her a look that clearly said she was being stupid and she ducked her head in embarrassment as he said, "While I am happy for your concern I don't think a simple heating spell will tire me out."

"Sorry. I was just worried," She muttered.

Jareth smirked at her reaction but something she'd said caught his attention, "Paints, Precious? If I remember correctly Higgle did say something about you painting and that you were very good. May we see?"

"_Hoggle_," she said under her breath but she just shrugged her shoulders at his request, "If you want."

The next thing she knew they were standing in the middle of her room and Jareth was repeating the process with the crystal to warm it. Sarah gave him a baleful look at their mode of transportation but didn't say anything; just moved over to a corner that had been portioned off from the rest of her room and opened the curtains so she had access to it.

"A lot of the things I've done are in art galleries or storage since I've done so many. The ones I have here are either new or the ones I don't want anywhere but with me."

Sarah moved out of the way so that Jareth could move in and pick up the canvases, then he took them to her bed to lay them out. Soren and Lizzie crowded around his shoulders to get a better look. Lizzie's breath caught in her throat as she found herself looking out over the Labyrinth at dawn from what looked like one of the towers of the castle. The rising sun glinted off the wings of a white barn owl. Another was a painting of Sarah's three friends in front of the Firey Forest. A shadow that looked like a person was in the background.

It went on and on like this; paintings of the Labyrinth from different views showed themselves while other times they were simply of creatures from the Labyrinth going about their lives. But in every one the Goblin King showed up in one form or another. Lizzie wasn't sure if this had been intentional or not but it was obvious Jareth had noticed because she caught him running a hand over where he was more than once. However, it was the next to last one that had all three of them speechless. This one was most definitely the largest, easily three by five feet, and they had no trouble seeing why. In the background was the castle, rising majestically behind the group of people standing on its steps.

It took Jareth a moment to figure out who they all were before he realized it was all the people Sarah had met during her run. Even the little blue worm was there sitting on Hoggle's shoulder where he stood to one side next to Ludo. A fairy sat on the dwarf's other shoulder and Jareth suspected it was the one that had bitten Sarah. Sir Didymus was sitting on his steed, Ambrosias', back with his chest puffed out; lance in hand.

Soren spotted the two door knockers on the palace doors while Lizzie pointed to one of the Firey's heads that was floating a ways up the picture. Goblins stood in front of the group or were running around in the foreground; looks of bliss on their faces. Chickens were dotted here and there and the Wise Man was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the palace doors, awake for once, while it was the hat that was asleep.

Jareth was amazed at the level of skill that had gone into this picture and, so engrossed in finding everyone, he didn't immediately notice who it was that was standing front and center. Soren smiled when he saw Jareth noticed and Lizzie laughed at his dumbfounded expression. Clothed in a burgundy jacket over a white poet's shirt that was tucked into grey pants and black boots was _him_. His arms were thrown wide as if in welcome and he was looking out at the viewer with a huge grin on his face and his mismatched eyes sparkling with mischief. In fact, it looked as if everyone was there to welcome someone back as many were beaming and waving at the viewer.

Sarah watched Jareth's reaction anxiously. She hoped he liked it and didn't think her too presumptuous for painting him that way. Sarah also hoped he didn't ask too much about it as she didn't really want to explain that that was how she'd imagined everyone welcoming her back if ever she had managed to make it back to the castle. '_And him.'_ A traitorous part of her mind said. Lizzie grinned as she watched Sarah watch Jareth but then she turned to the last canvas and blinked in confusion. This one was another view of the Labyrinth, an aerial one from what she could tell, that looked almost like a map as it marked the different parts of the Labyrinth but showed no specifics of the paths. However, what confused her was that it was unfinished and she didn't understand why.

"Hey Sarah?"

"What is it?"

"Why isn't this one done?"

'_Oh no! I forgot that that one was back there! Oh please don't let him see it!'_

"Oh, uh, just hand that one to me. I started it but I never got around to-"

Sarah stopped as she saw the painting.

"But that's not right," She said in confusion and the others stopped what they were doing to look at her, "It should have been on my easel. I was working on it yesterday so how did it get there and where is…"

Stopping, she whirled to look at her easel and the sheet covered painting sitting on it. Dreading what she was about to uncover, Sarah grabbed the sheet and pulled. The cloth slid away to reveal what she already knew was underneath. Sarah had started this painting years ago but the farthest she'd gotten was sketching the outline and then darkening in the features and details of the painting. She'd even started to paint it but something hadn't felt right at the time so she'd set in the back of all her other paintings and forgotten it. That was about the same time she'd put the statue and book away. A gasp behind her let her know the others had seen it and she waited for their reactions.

Soren was amazed at the unfinished painting he saw before him and the amount of detail she'd filled in before starting. The picture was of Jareth as he looked out over the Labyrinth. It was sunset and the colors glinted in his hair making it look like a part of the sky. It was only a partial view of his face but the look of contentment and peace, and _happiness_ on it was breathtaking. This Jareth sat in a window in the castle, watching as the landscape in front of him gradually changed colors. How Soren knew this he didn't know because only a very little of it was actually painted but he found himself yearning for Sarah to finish it.

"I couldn't get it to turn out how I wanted it to," She said quietly, "I got frustrated with it so I just put it in the back to finish later but I guess I forgot about it."

"Will you finish it?" Jareth asked.

"Eventually."

Everyone stared around at the paintings in wonder. Finally, Jareth broke the silence, "Hoggle also said that you wrote stories. What stories, Precious?"

Sarah mutely pointed to her bookshelf and, almost as if they were on strings, the three Sidhe turned to look. Soren gaped at the sheer number of books that held the name "Sarah Williams" on them. It looked like there were books for every age group in those shelves. Lizzie walked over and ran her hands over the spines of some of the children's books. By far, the children's books were the most in number.

"Is everything you've painted or written in some way connected to the Labyrinth, Precious?"

Sarah nodded mutely.

"This is amazing!" Lizzie said excitedly, "You know what you should do? You should paint the ball!"

"What?" Sarah was a little bewildered at where Lizzie was going with this.

"You know! Paint the ballroom! The decorations are always so gorgeous but there's never anyone who's able to capture it on a canvas."

Sarah thought that made a little sense. Here they had cameras to take pictures of important events but she doubted that they had anything like that Underground. She nodded as she agreed with Lizzie's assessment.

"I'll see what I remember of the ball afterwards," Sarah said drily, "Fae food and drink doesn't usually agree with mortals so we'll see."

"Oh don't worry about _that_, Precious. Don't take anything from anyone but me and you'll be fine."

"You remember what happened the last time you gave me something don't you, Jareth?" He flinched at that but didn't say anything. Sarah was satisfied she'd made her point, "You mean I can't even take anything those two give me?"

"Nope," Lizzie clarified; smiling, "Only your escort."

"I see."

"Speaking of fairy things, are those fairy lights on that tree," Soren asked.

"Yes. Hoggle gave them to me to decorate the tree. The fairy that bit me that time during my run helped him make them because she felt bad. I still have a scar from that," She grumbled.

"Yes well, he did warn you not to mess with them, Sarah," Jareth said as he placed all the paintings back in their spots, "But it is now getting quite late and I have a feeling we're going to have a long day tomorrow so why don't we all turn in."

"Oh! Yes! There's a guest room down the hall that Soren and Lizzie can have and Jareth can sleep in my parent's room. Is that ok?" Sarah asked.

"That is acceptable, Precious, but you know I would gladly stay here with you-"

"_Five_, you will stay _out_ of my room at _all_ times unless I say otherwise." Sarah said quickly.

Soren and Lizzie were snickering in the background as Jareth faced Sarah's determined expression. He hadn't meant it, well maybe just a little, but he really wasn't going to do anything. Regardless, Jareth felt the magical seal settle over him as another clause was added to their contract. Really, it seemed like she was getting the upper hand and _he_ was supposed to be the Fae.

"Now," she said briskly, "I think it's time we all went to bed. If you want a shower I can get you some clean towels and washcloths."

"That's alright, Sarah, but I think we're just going to go on to bed," Lizzie answered and she and Soren proceeded to the guest room. Sarah followed after them to show them which one it was.

"And if you want something comfortable to sleep in, Lizzie, I can get you a t-shirt and sleep pants."

Soren looked amused by something but just continued into the room; he'd let his mate tell her. Sarah was confused but she turned to Lizzie for an answer to find her laughing, "That's alright Sarah. I don't usually sleep in anything anyways. Goodnight."

With that she went into the room after her mate and shut the door.

"Oh _God_ I'm going to have to _burn_ those sheets after they leave. There is _no way_ I'm keeping them after this."

Lizzie and Soren were on the other side of the door trying very hard not to let Sarah hear them laughing. Down the hall, Jareth was having much the same issue but he managed to get himself back under control before Sarah walked in. Though, he very nearly lost it again when he saw the look on her face.

"Do you need me to show you where you'll be sleeping or do you think you can find it?" She asked stiffly. It was obvious he'd heard what went on down the hall which in turn let her know that the other two must have heard her comment and she flushed even more.

"I can find it but I would like to take you up on the towel and cloth as I would like to take a bath."

Sarah nodded and motioned for him to go ahead of her as she made her way to the linen closet to get the requested items. She took them to him, bid him goodnight, and then went back to her own room. Sarah sensed, rather than heard, the water turn on and she, quite suddenly, had to keep herself from imagining a very naked and wet Goblin King in her parent's bath just down the hall. She sat up rather abruptly as the thought crossed her mind that the hot water shouldn't be working since the power was out. Sarah them flopped back down on her bed as the next thought rudely shoved the first aside.

'_He's a magical being and can most likely heat the water as easily as he heated the room. Duh Sarah!'_

Feeling moody all of a sudden, Sarah turned over and promptly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them- __**Agatha Christie**_

Chapter 5

The days before the ball seemed to fly by and go impossibly slow at the same time. Sarah could have kicked herself for insisting on learning all she had but she knew that, in order not to shame Jareth ('_When did he become simply Jareth to me?'_) or herself, she needed all the knowledge she could get, so she stuck with it. She and Lizzie were fast on the way to becoming best friends and the two men would often find them secluded in a corner talking and giggling and they, Soren and Jareth both, knew they were through. They could also be found in the kitchen as Sarah endeavored to teach Lizzie how to bake and cook. Sarah let it slip that she played the piano and the next thing she knew she was playing for her new friends and the Goblin King every night. Jareth proved that he was just as good at playing as he was at singing and the two would often do duets together.

One thing that stood out clearly in her mind, though, was when the seamstress came to start fitting her for a dress. Sarah was surprised to find that Kit looked like a child and it was a little disconcerting to hear that the little girl with the blonde curls, bright blue eyes, and frilly dress was actually older than Jareth.

"Stand up straight!" Kit said in exasperation as she walked around Sarah again. This was the tenth time she'd told her that and Sarah wasn't sure _how_ she was supposed to as she was as straight as she was going to get.

"It's good to hear her yelling that at someone else," Jareth said through the door.

"Isn't it, though?" Soren said; laughing.

Lizzie just shot an amused glance at the door as she held up some of the fabric that Kit needed. Sarah just looked annoyed. They'd been at this for _hours_ and the longer she was stuck in here, the more her fingers itched to pick up a brush and begin working on that painting again.

"Stand straight!"

Sarah's back popped as she jerked herself upright. Kit began to hover in front of Sarah as she held up another swatch of cloth to her throat. Satisfied that she'd finally found the right shade of emerald, Kit waved her hand and a bolt of it appeared on Sarah's bed, along with all the other one's she'd summoned.

"Why do all the dresses cover so much skin? I thought that the Fae in the old tales liked the risqué stuff. Or are they wrong?" Sarah asked. She really was curious.

A laugh sounded through the door as Jareth heard her, "You're not wrong, Precious Thing, it's just that-"

"Go _away_ both of you!" Lizzie snapped, "This is girl talk and you'd better be gone 'cause I'll know if you're not!"

"And no looking in one of your crystals either Jareth! _I'll_ know if you do!" Sarah called.

Lizzie listened to the two men walk away downstairs before turning back to Sarah, "You're right that that was how it used to be but times were different then. Magic was more commonplace in this world and the humans revered us. It's a very intimate thing for a Fae to touch another Fae's skin as it share's a great many things between the two. After we were driven out of this world, our society changed as we adapted to survive. Seely and Unseely had to put aside their differences in order to survive. Unfortunately, our magic can be rather volatile if two from different courts touch each other and there are less than wholesome feelings between the two."

"So does Mab exist or is it just Titania and Oberon?"

"She's still there," Lizzie answered quietly. Sarah hadn't noticed but Lizzie and Kit had flinched when she said the Winter Queen's name and Lizzie felt the need to warn her against using it again, "But don't use her name again. It could cause problems. Just call her either Winter or the Winter Queen."

"Oh right! Sorry! The whole permission thing."

"It's not just that, even those she has given permission to don't use it often, it's just that Mab has a temper on her and it's been worse in the last few years or so. Anyways, we adapted and began covering ourselves with more clothing to help avoid any problems touching each other might cause as the two Courts began to mingle more. While being of either Court isn't as much of a problem nowadays, there are still those with grudges. Winter rules over a section of the Underground where those who can't get over their differences live. It's not a good idea to go there without a _very_ good reason."

Sarah was quiet for a moment, "So is everyone more scared of her than Jareth?"

"Oh, most definitely. Everyone makes sure to tread much more carefully where she's concerned."

"So what court are you from?"

Lizzie froze, as did Kit, but she answered her anyways, "Winter."

Sarah nodded and then looked at Kit who answered the unspoken inquiry, "Summer."

"What about Jareth?"

"Summer."

"And Soren?"

"Summer."

Sarah nodded again and said no more on the subject. The other two gave each other wide-eyed looks over her shoulder. That was rather unusual. They'd never net _anyone_ who'd cared so little about the Court someone was a part of and they felt even more strongly about their king and this girl getting together. This girl was quite extraordinary.

"We're done," Kit announced.

"Finally," Sarah sighed.

All the extra cloth disappeared except for the three bolts that Kit had decided to use. Gathering them up, she headed down the hall to the master bedroom where Jareth's four hours of torture were about to begin. Lizzie looked at Sarah and found her over in her alcove getting the stuff out to begin painting. She'd noticed how Sarah's gaze kept shifting to the covered painting during the fitting and so she quietly left the room to leave her to it. Sarah didn't notice her friend's departure as she was much too focused on the canvas in front of her. She studied the canvas, looking for a good place to start, then figured since the main focus was Jareth she'd start with him. That's where he found her four hours later when he was done with his fitting.

Sarah looked up to find him in the doorway watching her and she smiled in delight at seeing him. Jareth smiled back as he took in the state Sarah was in. He'd recently learned that when Sarah was painting, she easily became covered in the mediums she was using at the time, as evidenced by the streak of watercolors that ran across her forehead. They'd begun spending a lot of time together so the fact that he had sought her out now wasn't a strange occurrence.

"What do you think?" She asked a little self consciously.

"It's wonderful," he replied but he wasn't really looking at the painting though Sarah didn't notice. A thought occurred to her and she decided to ask before she lost her nerve.

"Jareth how old are you?" Sarah was honestly curious and really wanted to know but Jareth's face went blank at her question.

"Why?" He asked in a carefully neutral tone.

"I was just curious," Sarah replied. She was confused by the change in his demeanor. It was just a simple question so she didn't understand why he was acting like that.

"Well _that_ is something I would rather keep to myself," Jareth said briskly before quickly making his exit down the hall.

The truth was that Jareth was _very_ old and he was well aware that humans had a problem with large age differences where romantic relationships were concerned. This wasn't a big deal with his race as they lived forever and stopped aging when they wanted to. He'd known of Sidhe couples who were thousands of years apart in age but Jareth didn't want Sarah to look at him in disgust when she realized exactly how old he was.

Sarah watched Jareth go, a little hurt at his blatant refusal to answer her. In her quest for information, Sarah had begun a correspondence with a professor in Ireland who specialized in folklore, specifically on the Fae, but most importantly, he focused on the Sidhe. She'd asked for any information he had on the Goblin King and she was surprised, overwhelmed, and excited by all the information he'd sent her. Accounts of the Goblin King went back thousands of years and the descriptions of him were just close enough that she knew it was Jareth in all of them except for some of the earliest ones. So Sarah had a general idea how old Jareth was but she wanted an exact number.

When she'd asked Lizzie, she'd been told that her friend didn't know his exact age as she'd never asked. Lizzie had said that asking Jareth would probably be her best bet if she really wanted to know. And Sarah _really_ wanted to know. But she hadn't expected him to have this sort of reaction and so Sarah guessed she must have hit a nerve. Cursing her carelessness, Sarah decided she wouldn't pry too hard to get his age out of him. Jareth was thankful that Sarah left his age alone after that.

* * *

"I don't see why you insisted on hiding the dress from me," Jareth said sullenly.

"You'll see it soon enough," Sarah shot back. They were all gathered in her front foyer as they prepared to go back through the mirror to the Underground as it was Christmas Eve and the ball was that night, "And why are we taking the mirror? Can't you just take us there directly?"

"I could if you wanted to feel sick for several hours afterwards. You wished away your brother the last time so that is why the transition from this world to ours was so easy."

"Oh." But Sarah wasn't down for long, "Why do we have to leave to go to the ball from your castle and not here?"

"Because they would be able to track our whereabouts for the last week back here to you and I would rather they didn't know where you lived, Precious." Jareth said. He scowled at the thought of what they might attempt if he gave them that piece of information.

"I think they already have," she muttered.

"What did you-"

"Are we all ready?" Lizzie asked as she came into view and Jareth was forced to drop the topic for the time being.

"We've been ready, Darling, we were just waiting on you."

"Well let's hurry!"

There was a feeling, like the one Sarah got as the roller coaster went down the first hill, and she suddenly found herself in the Goblin King's throne room again after ten years. Sarah wondered why it was so quiet until she noticed all the goblins frozen in shock at their appearance. She gave them a small wave and smiled at them. The figurative dam burst. Goblins began jumping and yelling about and Sarah couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Boss-Lady!"

"Boss- Lady back!"

"Pretty Lady here!"

"Yippee!"

"Yay!"

Jareth felt a headache coming on at all the noise so he grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her through the door; leaving Lizzie and Soren to follow. He led them through the castle to the wing where their rooms were and Sarah just knew she was never going to be able to find her way around this place. Lizzie and Soren pealed away from them when they got to their rooms and Sarah gave them a wave as they disappeared inside. Jareth finally stopped in front of a pair of carved cherry wood doors which he threw open with a flourish. Sarah gaped in amazement at the room on the other side.

It was decorated in creams and greens with a few silver accents here and there. A small sitting area sat in front of a hearth with a roaring fire and a carved mantle. Tapestries hung along the walls and rugs covered the floor. A cherry dresser and vanity sat along one wall and Sarah briefly wondered when she was going to use all the things that were sitting out on them. A huge canopied four poster bed sat along one wall; the green comforter was stitched with different patterns in a silvery thread. Sarah smiled as she spotted the little area along another wall that was set up with everything she would need should she decide she wanted to paint.

Sarah turned and grinned at Jareth in amazement, "Is this mine?"

Jareth nodded; a curious expression in his eyes, "Anytime you decide you want to come and stay, this is to be your room," Jareth pointed to a door in the same wall as the fireplace, "That's the bathroom. We share it and the door to my room is on the opposite wall. If you are using it then it will not let me in. On the same token, if I'm in there then it won't let you in," Sarah nodded her understanding as he pointed to a door on the other side of the fireplace, "That's your closet. You may put whatever clothes you wish in there and the dress for tonight is already there, according to Kit."

"Thank you Jareth," Sarah said earnestly, "This is wonderful."

Jareth nodded, gave her a small bow, and left her to explore her room. Once outside the door he leaned against the wall and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. These rooms were meant for the Goblin Queen and seeing her there had almost been more than he could handle. Dropping his head into his hands, he let out a quiet cry as he thought of how close and yet how far away she still was from him. Jareth made his way to his room where he could collapse around the pain in his chest in private.

Sarah's face fell as Jareth left. She'd hoped they would be able to spend some time together like they had become accustomed to doing that week but it didn't look like it. Sarah didn't understand why he'd suddenly withdrawn from her physically and emotionally like that and she sat down on the bed dejectedly.

'_Stupid Sarah! He's a king. One who's been neglecting his duties because you had to keep him in the Aboveground because you were too scared to come Underground sooner than you had to. He's probably got a lot of work he needs to take care of now that he's back. He doesn't have time to be babysitting you.'_

Feeling a little depressed, and wanting to _paint_, Sarah went to where there was a stack of canvases of different sizes and picked a medium one. Sarah didn't really pay attention as she began sketching out what she wanted to paint. Her hand moved as her mind roamed through her thoughts as she tried to figure out what to do about a certain Goblin King. An indefinite amount of time passed as she sketched but she finally decided to look at what she'd been drawing. A gasp escaped her lips and she squeaked in dismay as she saw what she'd drawn.

It was another one of Jareth but what made this one different was that it had _her_ in it. She'd never allowed herself to be the subject matter in any of her paintings but this was entirely different to what she usually did. The thought crossed her mind that _she_ might not have known what she wanted but her _subconscious_ certainly did. She and Jareth were sitting on a windowsill with the Labyrinth fully visible in the background. However, it was what they were wearing, or weren't wearing as the case may be, that had her flushing. Jareth was sitting with his back against the side of the opening with her resting against his chest between his legs. One of his legs was bent at the knee and resting beside her while the other was off to the side with just his toes touching the floor.

Sarah herself had her legs in much the same position only stretched out in front of her a little more. She seemed to be concentrating on a crystal in her hands while Jareth watched her over her shoulder with a smirk on his face. One hand rested on her hip while the other was on her shoulder and he was only wearing his pants and boots. His missing shirt was what _she_ was wearing and quite obviously nothing else. Sarah gave a strangled sound as she dove from the bed to throw the picture into the fire.

**Don't!**

Sarah froze where she was as she looked around for the person who had spoken.

"What?" She said uncertainly.

**Don't burn it. Please.**

"Who are you?" Sarah's damned curiosity was starting to kick in again as she continued to search for the speaker before she realized the voice was in her head, "Wait. Don't tell me you're…"

**The Labyrinth? Yes I am. Please don't burn that picture.**

Sarah groaned and hissed, "But what if he sees it?"

**What of it? And speak inside your mind if you don't wish to be overheard.**

'_Fine! Why shouldn't I get rid of it?'_

**Because I like it.**

'_You like it? Why?'_

**Because it is of my king and the woman he loves. If it were up to me you would be his Queen now. But it is not, so I must wait until you realize your true feelings for him.**

Sarah spluttered but she didn't know how to argue. This was the same being that had gifted her with her Sight and protected her from anything that might have tried to harm her. And Sarah knew that it was just telling things the way it saw them. Glancing at the picture, Sarah thought that at least a small part of her knew what it wanted.

**She.**

'_What?'_

**I'm a she. And if you do not wish to keep that picture, will you at least paint it for me?**

'_I guess.'_ Sarah moved back over to the easel and set the canvas on it before getting out the things she needed. '_So why me?'_

**Because you beat me fair and square. Because out of all the ones who have wished children away, you were one of the very few who truly didn't mean it. Because my king has loved you for many years, even before you wished away your brother. And because I knew you were perfect for my king who has been hurt by many for doing what I demand of him.**

'_But I was a fifteen year old brat!'_

**I could see the person you would become. I have a gift for you.**

Sarah paused in her painting at the Labyrinth's declaration.

'_What is it?'_

**It is a medallion similar to the one Jareth wears but yours declares you to be my Lady.**

'_Not your Queen?'_

**No. Not yet. Do you accept it?**

'_What will be my duties as your Lady? What will you expect of me? And what will this also mean to everyone else in the Underground?'_

Sarah could feel the Labyrinth's smug approval at her questions.

**I knew I had chosen well. Your duties, and what I expect of you, are one and the same. I want you to dream. I want you to use your imagination to continue to paint and write your stories. Your belief in us, your imagination, and your dreams ground us. With out this we begin to fade into shadows of what we used to be. We would still exist but we would be less than our greatest potential. What it will mean to the Underground is you will be my representative in matters of public interest. When you go to this ball tonight, it will declare that I am there in everything but body. I do not yet have the power to manifest myself, yet, so you will need to be my voice until I am able.**

'_I see. If I were to go back Aboveground would the connection be severed?'_

**No.**

'_Would it affect my family in any way?'_

**No. However, if you were to wish it you would be allowed to bring them here. They would turn into Fae and be able to live with you forever.**

'_If I chose to stay here, would the Aboveground and my family forget me?'_

**Yes and no.**

'_What do you mean?'_

**When you are not there it will be as if Sarah Williams never existed for them but when you go to visit, they will remember you until you are out of their sight and back in the Underground.**

'_I want to continue to paint. I want to continue to write. I've been trying to spread the belief and magic throughout the Aboveground. I don't want to give that up.'_

**I understand. And you will be allowed to do this should you chose to stay here. That is another one of your duties that I would like for you to do. Jareth's duties entail looking after the wished away children. Many times the children are abused but as the belief in us dwindles, so do the number of children he can take and we are forced to watch in anguish as the unwanted children of your world are abused and hurt and we are unable to do anything about it. Your stories would help to build the belief again and we would be able to help more of these children.**

The Labyrinth was almost begging for her to understand and Sarah found she'd made her decision as she'd listened.

'_I accept.'_

The Labyrinth seemed to sigh in relief and Sarah felt a sudden warmth then weight settle around her neck. She reached up to find a simple silver crescent on a chain. Etched into the metal were stylized Celtic knots. Its simplistic beauty appealed to Sarah and she smiled at the medallion.

'_It's beautiful. What should I call you? I can't exactly go around saying "the Labyrinth" all the time.'_

Sarah felt the Labyrinth's pleasure at her declaration and subsequent question.

**Rin. If you do not want anyone to see that painting you might want to cover it. Lizzie is coming.**

'_Did she give you permission to call her that?'_

**I am ancient even by the Fae's standards. I don't need permission to call someone by their given name.**

'_Oh.'_

Sarah managed to get a sheet over the painting just as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie cried, "You should have been in the bath already! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

Lizzie hustled Sarah into the bathroom to get clean and suddenly time was whirling by as they began to primp for the coming ball. Two elf maids came in to do their hair and Sarah's makeup once Sarah was clean. They cooed over her hair and clucked in disapproval over Lizzie's but Sarah could tell they were used to it. One of the maids tied intricate knots in Sarah's hair along her head before curling the rest and having it cascade down her back in an obsidian waterfall. Makeup was lightly applied to her face in an effort to highlight, not cover, her features. Lizzie's hair was done up in braids and coiled in intricate patterns around her head.

Once they were done with their hair, the two maids helped them into their dresses. Lizzie's was an intricate affair of blue and brown taffeta and silk with gold stitching and embroidery. Since she was married, Lizzie could show a little more skin than Sarah; so her neckline was a plunging affair that ended at her sternum. Her arms were bare with brown silk gloves that went up to her upper arms. The bodice was blue with tan beading. The front of the skirt split in the front to show a darker blue underskirt. The dress ended just as the bottom brushed the floor so one could see her brown silk slippers peeping out as she walked. A bustle in the back gave it a fuller look. However, it was Sarah's dress, and the way she looked in it, that had all the women clapping.

The dress was made completely from green silk with copper and cream accents. The bodice was fitted to her upper body while the skirt fell away from her waste ending in a sleek train. The front of her skirt split to show a cream underskirt with a barn owl picked out in cream and copper beading (That was something she had insisted on).

Copper vines trailed along the bodice and halfway down the skirt with cream flowers spread along them. The Labyrinth's crest was in darker copper and cream beads along the train of her dress. Sarah's gloves ended at her wrists as a lighter green sheer cloth covered her from her neck down her arms to her wrists. Cream slippers with green vines stitched on them encased her feet. A sweat heart neckline topped the bodice. Sarah refused to wear any jewelry other than a set of emerald earrings and the silver bracelet that Katie had given her.

Sarah noticed that no one seemed to see the medallion and asked Rin about it.

**They will not see it until I wish them to. There are sure to be fools at this event and I want it to shock them into silence.**

'_Does Jareth know?'_

**No.** Was her smug reply to Sarah's question.

"Are you ready to go?" Soren asked through the door.

"Just a minute, Darling!" Lizzie called back, "Is Jareth out there with you?"

"Yes he is," came the king's voice from the other side of the door, sounding tart.

Sarah felt her heart begin beating harder in her chest as Lizzie opened the door to admit the two men. As Jareth stepped into the room, he immediately began searching for Sarah but he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he caught sight of her. She was a vision and he felt the breath leave his body as if he'd been sucker punched. He caught sight of the owl on her skirt and immediately knew that it was him. Sarah began to fidget as Jareth just stood there staring.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Turn."

Sarah complied with his demand and turned in a slow circle for him to get a good look at her. She felt Rin's amusement at something but didn't ask. Jareth felt Rin's amusement as well and he blushed in spite of himself since he knew she was laughing at him. He felt like he was five centuries old again but then Jareth spotted the crest on her train and he began to smile. She was declaring openly to everyone that, for tonight at least, she was his.

"Words can not describe how beautiful you look, Love."

Sarah flushed as much from the complement as the new endearment. She swiftly made her way to her bed and picked up two packages. Jareth blinked as she came towards him and handed him a smaller parcel. He gave her a questioning look before she moved to Lizzie and Soren and handed them the other one. The three just stood watching her, wondering if they should open them or not.

"Well. Open them!" At which point they promptly did just that, "I know it's only Christmas Eve but I wanted to go ahead and give them to you."

As they opened their gifts, Sarah took that time to study Jareth's attire and she blushed as she realized she really liked what she saw. A copper colored frock coat was open over a dark cream vest which was worn over a lighter cream shirt. A green cravat was at his neck and his hair was pulled back into a low horsetail though the top was as wild as ever. Cream pants hugged his legs though, Sarah noted in amusement, they weren't any tighter than what someone else might wear but on him they were rather loose. Brown leather boots came up to his knees and copper colored gloves encased his hands. Green vines were stitched on his coat to match the copper ones on her dress. Soren's clothes were much the same except done in shades of blue and brown to match his mate's.

"Oh Sarah! It's darling!" Lizzie exclaimed and even Soren was amazed at the exquisite detail on the little statue.

"How did you get the resemblance so close?" He asked.

"I actually found it in an antique shop," And the couple looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah I know. It's scary how much they look like you."

The two silently agreed with her. Jareth finished opening his gift to find the little broach and he gaped in wonder at the owl in his hand. Intentionally or not, Sarah was looking for him wherever she went. Jareth grabbed the half cape he was going to wear tonight and, taking off the broach he was originally planning to wear, placed the new one on it.

"I have something for you as well, Precious."

Sarah looked at him and he produced a small tiara made from silver and she gasped at it. Vines twisted about each other while leaves made from emeralds blinked at her but it was the flowers made from diamonds that told her exactly how much she must mean to him for him to have spent so much in having this made. Sarah looked up to find him smiling gently at her and she ducked her head as he placed it among her curls and fixed it to make it look like it belonged there. To him, it did.

**Oooooo! I know what that is! He didn't have that made, though!**

'_What do you mean?'_ Sarah asked; feeling a little twinge at the thought that this might have been meant for someone else. Rin just laughed at her thoughts.

'_Am I ever going to have my thoughts to myself again?'_

**Nope! But that tiara **_**was**_** meant for someone else. It was his mother's!**

Sarah was surprised but indicated that Rin should continue.

**Many years ago, his mother gave that to him to give to the one he intended to take as his mate. It was a really emotional thing as she gave it to him at the coronation when he became Goblin King.** Rin paused and Sarah felt the perverse satisfaction emanating from her at what she was about to tell Sarah. **After all the trouble with trying to get him to step down from being **_**my**_** king and that whole ordeal with his brother, she tried to take it back from him.**

Sarah felt understanding course through her. '_But she can't get in because _you_ wouldn't let her!'_

**Correct. So she keeps telling him to bring it to her which he has flatly refused to do. Now, in a way, he's bringing it back to the court, declaring his intentions, and **_**daring**_** her to try to take.**

Sarah didn't exactly understand the dark satisfaction she felt at this. She knew that she should be upset by the fact that he was essentially telling everyone '_Back Off! She's Mine!'_ but she wasn't. Not even close. Instead, Sarah felt as if she were floating at the fact that he was so blatantly defying his mother for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Jareth asked softly.

Sarah could only nod as she was afraid of what might happen if she tried to speak. She grabbed the heavy green velvet cloak that she was going to be wearing that night to the ball. The two elf women helped her to arrange it about her so it didn't crush her hair. Jareth had the two maids put the hood up just enough to hide the tiara from view and so that it framed her face becomingly. Jareth had to quickly turn away before he ruined all their hard work by grabbing her and crushing his mouth to hers as he saw the whole effect of what she was wearing paired with the fire in her green eyes. Jareth felt his heart swell at the thought that she was all _his_.

It was the tradition in the Underground that outerwear was not to be removed until just before they were presented to the hosts of the event. So no one would be able to see her until right before they were to meet his parents. Sarah was informed that footmen would take their cloaks at the head of the line. She'd asked if the ball was a masque and was disappointed when they told her that this year's wasn't.

"By the way, Precious, that's a lovely bracelet you're wearing. May I see it?"

Sarah lifted her arm so that he could get a better look at the little owl. Jareth smirked in satisfaction at seeing it, "Where did you find this?"

"We do Secret Santa at my family's Christmas parties every year so the girl who drew my name gave it to me," Sarah answered quietly.

Jareth nodded his understanding but held her arm for a little longer before releasing her, "Will you allow me to find another charm to put on this?"

Sarah nodded mutely, "If you want."

"Let's go!" Lizzie said excitedly. As much as she was enjoying watching them, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

"By the way, how are we getting there?" Sarah asked as Jareth took her arm and moved her over to where Lizzie and Soren were standing. Jareth's grin was downright evil.

"Transport." He said.

"But wait! I thought that wasn't-"

They were all quite suddenly standing in front of a magnificent castle.

"-a good idea," Sarah finished as she stared in awe at the castle in front of her.

The setting sun painted the walls and turrets gold and crimson while the gold filigree in the bas reliefs shone in the light. Hundreds of windows gleamed as if they'd been newly washed while ivy and roses climbed up the walls. A carefully manicured lawn stretched out from the front of the main doors and Sarah could see the entrances to dozens of gardens. She suddenly felt the need for a sketchbook and her pens so that she could draw what they contained. Even if it was winter, the view was still magnificent. Ancient trees stood a little further out in what was obviously a very _old_ forest. A layer of snow covered the ground while frost and rime coated the outside of the castle and trees. More people appeared around them and began heading towards the castle doors to make there way to the ball.

"Only between the two worlds, Precious."

"Where are we?" She asked breathlessly; completely ignoring his last comment.

"Summer Castle," Lizzie answered but Sarah was too entranced to really hear what her friend said.

"Looks like the High Prince is here tonight!" Soren joked as he clapped his hand on Jareth's shoulder while Jareth just gave him a bemused look, "See! His personal colors are already flying on the towers."

Sarah looked up and felt a chill go down her spine as she saw the flags Soren had been indicating. It was a barn owl sitting on a hawthorn branch on a navy blue field. A giant silver crescent moon shone behind the owl. A sudden conversation between two women on her right caught her attention.

"Looks the High Prince actually decided to come," one woman said; unknowingly echoing Soren.

"Looks like it," replied her companion, "I wonder who he brought with him."

"I don't really care. I just wonder if he's going to mark himself as the High Prince as he hasn't done so in years whenever he does decide to show his face."

They moved too far out of Sarah's hearing after that and she noticed Jareth was stiff beside her. Soren and Lizzie looked positively murderous and she realized they must have heard the two women. Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm. This got his attention and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Well. I think we should probably be getting inside. Don't you, Sarah?"

She nodded and they began the trek into the castle and to the ballroom where the ball was to be held. Sarah's thoughts were whirling about in her head at lightening speed. The clues were there. She just had to put them together but it felt like she was missing a piece. The trek to the ballroom didn't take very long at all and Sarah's breath was stolen from her again as she glanced about the room. It looked like she'd stepped into a Winter Wonderland. Icicles hung from the ceiling and on the banisters of the stairs that made there way down from her feet as they'd entered at an upper door.

Holly hung from every surface imaginable with mistletoe interspersed at random. Christmas trees stood about the room decorated in every imaginable way. A table with food and drink ran along one wall and a dance floor that looked like a frozen pond was in the middle of the room. Snow fell from the ceiling but disappeared about three feet above the gathered people.

However, it was the two people sitting on their thrones at the other end of the hall that grabbed her attention. Sarah knew instantly that they were the High King and Queen, Titania and Oberon. She didn't bother to question how she just knew things anymore. Sarah couldn't see any features so decided to wait until she could get a better look at them to pass judgment. Five chairs sat on either side of the royal couple but only four were filled on her left, their right. Lizzie's words came back to her.

_Jareth is the eldest of ten. He has five sisters and four other brothers…_

One of the chairs wasn't filled, which meant that someone was missing. And there were four guys and five girls up there. Their group was now down the steps and at the end of the line of people waiting to be introduced to the High Couple. Sarah could better see the royal family from their new position and she knew that her suspicions were right. Jareth was the High Prince as every part of him could be found in the two sitting on the thrones. The High _Crown_ Prince since he was the oldest. More things that Lizzie told her began to run through her head.

_Jareth's parents are very influential in the Underground…_

_Jareth hated being stuck among all the people at court, especially a few in particular…_

_Jareth said the first time he appeared before someone from the Underground, that it was a noble,that it was someone who was very well known, and who Jareth had gotten along with at one point in time. Jareth said that he was so shocked by who it was he almost couldn't perform his duties. It was this person that started the whole…thing against Jareth_

…_they went and petitioned his parents. When his parents couldn't convince him they went to the High King and Queen…_

_One of the girls she forced on him actually told him to his face that if he were to propose to her that she would accept only because of the status she would gain by being his wife, as she had no other reason to accompany or marry the Child Stealer._

_Jareth and his brother had a falling out a while back…_

_His parents didn't take this well at all and so now they only call Jareth by his title; along with the five older siblings…_

They were about halfway up the line now and Sarah could better see the features of the royal family. The color theme for them seemed to be white and gold as they were all wearing outfits sporting those colors. Titania, Sarah saw, had waves and waves of gold curls that were pinned and coifed to the top of her head. Cold blue eyes, the same color as Jareth's blue eye, stared out at the room in aloof indifference. She was easily one of the most beautiful people Sarah had ever seen.

Oberon had black hair that was cropped close to his head and kind brown eyes that shone with a mischievous light as he watched the people mingle. He was quite handsome and Sarah decided Jareth had gotten his looks, and his brown eye, from his father. Sarah didn't pay much attention to their children, except to note that most of them seemed rather stiff where they sat while the rest looked like they were about to come out of their seats they were so eager. She also saw that they, as well as Titania and Oberon, all had some sort of colored markings above their eyes but thinking back so did Jareth and Soren.

Sarah thought it a little strange that Lizzie didn't have any above her eyes but Sarah just guessed that some Sidhe must have them while others didn't. The thought then occurred to her that if only a few Sidhe had markings above their eyes then why did _all_ of the royal family have them? She knew what that meant for Jareth but what did that make Soren? A feeling of dread began to creep through her as she reached out to Rin for support.

"Lizzie," Sarah said quietly. Jareth, who had been getting stiffer the longer Sarah was silent as she studied his family, was suddenly a statue beside her, "What happened to that first baby that Jareth took from the noble?"

Lizzie froze but Jareth nodded for her to answer. Soren began to look uncomfortable and started to object but Jareth waved his hand and cut him off. He gave Soren a "She asked and she has a right to know" look which effectively kept him quiet. Sarah didn't notice any of this as she was staring at the floor.

"He kept him and raised him like the nephew he was to him." Lizzie said quietly.

Sarah closed her eyes and felt Rin give her a comforting hug as she put together the puzzle that had been eluding her. She'd found her missing piece.

"Where are the Unicorn Lands?"

"They're in the Goblin Kingdom."

"It's Soren, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"It was Jareth's brother who wished his child away."

"Yes."

"I see."

Sarah fell silent as she thought through everything.

'_She's going to leave!'_ Jareth thought wildly, '_she will not want anything to do with us after this.'_

**You do not give her enough credit. Do not worry. I will talk to her.**

'_How?'_

**I have my ways, child. Do not worry.**

Jareth calmed somewhat but he was still worried. He would be until Sarah gave some indication that he shouldn't.

**Sarah. Will you allow me to some things explain things?**

'_Go for it.'_

**You've figured out most of this but let me clarify a little more so you can get a better picture of just exactly how things have happened. When Lizzie said she was a good bit younger than Jareth and Soren, she actually meant she was a couple millennia younger. Jareth's brother kept what had happened hidden for a long time until more and more began to complain and then he made himself out to be the "first victim."**

'_Where was his wife in all this?'_

**There was no wife.** Rin said in disgust. **He got a girl pregnant and once she had the child she left him high and dry with Soren to go off and do who knows what.**

'_But his brother is a prince!'_

**I know. Boggles the mind doesn't it?**

'_So when that girl told him she would only marry him for the status she would gain?'_

**She meant that she would be High Queen one day.**

Another thought occurred to her. '_To be as old as he is he would need even older parents,' _she thought absently_. 'Titania and Oberon are one of only a few couples that are old enough to _be_ his parents.'_

Rin didn't answer.

'_Why didn't he tell me who his family was?'_

**He didn't want you to worry before you had to.**

'_Damn him for making sense!'_

Rin didn't answer again.

'_Thanks Rin. I'll be alright.'_

**Don't tell me that. Tell him.**

'_I will.'_

Sarah noticed that Lizzie and Soren had gone before them to give her more time to get herself under control.

"That's a fearsome expression you have there, Precious. It's completely blank." Jareth said quietly.

Sarah looked up at him and grinned as she squeezed his arm in reassurance, "I learned from the best," she answered quietly. Jareth relaxed as he realized that everything was indeed going to be alright. Glancing up he saw Soren and Lizzie walk away and knew it was their turn.

"Our turn now, Sarah." He said as he reached for the broach at his throat.

"Here we go," she stated back.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own- **__Robert A. Heinlein_

Chapter 6

Jareth took his cloak off but left the half cape that held the broach Sarah had given him. Handing it off to the footman who was reaching for it, he turned and lowered the hood on Sarah's before undoing the clasp and handing it to another footman. Both of them smirked at the other as they heard the gasp that went through the room when Sarah's hood came off. Jareth took her arm and led her toward the designated place where they stood and waited for their names to be called; at which point, they would bow and curtsy but their names didn't come. Sarah looked over at the herald to find him staring in open shock at them and she frowned. Soren discreetly made his way over to the man and elbowed him. He jumped and quickly called their names.

"King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom and the Lady of the Labyrinth, Sarah!"

Whispers broke out around them as they paid their respects to Jareth's parents. Jareth had told Sarah that since her status wasn't as high as the King and Queen that it wasn't proper for her to look up so she kept her head demurely lowered.

"Goblin King," Titania greeted tightly as she stared at the silver circle in Sarah's hair, "It is good to see you again." Her tone said otherwise.

**Raise your head and look at them.**

'_What?'_

"Indeed it is," Oberon stated. Sarah noticed, absently, that his voice was much warmer than his mate's.

**You say that a lot. Look, everyone here thinks you're betrothed because you're wearing that tiara. This means your status is elevated to the same level as his and you can look up.**

'_But he said not to.'_

"Indeed," Jareth said shortly.

**He's just being cautious but **_**I'm**_** telling you to look up!**

'_You haven't shown the medallion yet have you?'_

"So Goblin King, would this be the same _human_ that defeated you so badly at your own game ten years ago? How interesting," Said one of the princes off to one side and Jareth stiffened before turning to glare at the offending person.

**Uh-oh. Things are going to get bad in a minute. No I haven't shown it yet but I'll do that eventually. Now stop being stubborn! Raise your head and look up!**

Sarah looked up. She ignored the gasp of everyone in the room in favor of studying the people who'd made Jareth's life hell for the better part of his life. Turning, she looked at the prince who'd spoken and felt herself sneer as she recognized his magic. It was the crow that had been outside her house. Jareth watched Sarah very carefully as he noticed her eyes had darkened to a deep emerald. The look she was giving Jus wasn't a healthy one. That was a _bad_ look. Sarah's chin came up and she pinned his brother with a disdainful expression on her face as her lip curled in to look of disgust. Jareth noticed the arrogant smile freeze on his brother's face.

"Yes as a matter of fact I _am_ the human who beat the Labyrinth in less than _ten_ hours. The only person to do so, I believe," She gave him a sweat smile and Jareth felt himself shudder. That was a _really_ bad look, "How many times have you tried?"

Sarah didn't notice the stares of the entire room. She didn't notice the looks of admiration from Soren and Lizzie or the looks of wonder she was receiving from the four youngest of the royal family. She didn't notice that the temperature was dropping in the room or the looks of disbelief on the High King and Queens faces.

Sarah didn't notice that Jareth was grinning like a fool at her putting his brother in his place or that she had started to advance on the prince. All she knew was that this prince had been spying on her, had caused most of Jareth's misery, wished his _own son_ away, and that he'd tried to shame him in front of the _entire_ Summer Court. And she was pissed. However, her face had taken on a positively angelic look and she smiled sweetly as she spoke in a soft sugary voice.

"I've heard a lot about _you_, _princeling_," she said quietly, "And none of it has been good; so if you would kindly keep your thoughts, and your derogatory comments, to yourself, please."

Sarah whirled on her heel and went back to Jareth as Rin purred in her mind. She'd finally found someone willing to put the whelp in his place and she was positively giddy. Sarah dipped a small curtsy to the royal family that somehow managed to leave Jus out while Jareth bowed.

"Come Your Highness. I feel the need for some more wholesome air."

Jareth gave her a searching look before smirking and asking Rin, '_She's planning something isn't she?'_

**Oh yeah!**

"Indeed. I feel like that might do the two of us some good, My Lady."

As they walked off, Sarah on Jareth's arm, Rin reminded her of something and she turned back to address the prince, "Oh. And stay away from my home. You're not welcome there and if I see you, or sense you, there again I will personally make sure you regret it."

The two walked to the other side of the room to Oberon's booming laughter, "I like her, Jareth! Make sure you hold on to that one!"

Soren and Lizzie were standing over to one side of the staircase and they could barely stand from laughing so hard. Sarah gave them a lopsided grin as she and Jareth got nearer. Jareth was shaking his head at his father's comment and he moved his arm from Sarah's arm to her waist as they walked. Everywhere around them, people were in groups whispering and talking as they relayed what had happened to those who were too far away to hear what had gone on.

If it had been up to them, they would have avoided the Goblin King and the Lady of the Labyrinth. A _human_ dared to talk to one of the royal family like that! The little tart obviously didn't know her place and they intended to teach it to her. Others were amused by what she'd done and decided it would be wonderful to get to know this girl that had beaten the infamous Labyrinth and who their High Crown Prince had chosen. Propriety demanded they introduce themselves and that is just what they were going to do.

"Let the games begin," Jareth said as he grabbed a flute of some sort of liquor from a passing tray and shot it back in one gulp. Sarah stared at him as he grabbed another and did the same thing. When he reached for a third she smacked his hand and glared at him. Jareth shrugged, "I hate these events and the only way I can get through is to be at least a little inebriated. Unfortunately, my alcohol tolerance is rather high, even with fairy wine, so it takes quite a bit to affect me. I usually reach the level I want to be at right as I'm leaving."

"We've tried to tell him to stop but we probably haven't tried as hard as we could because it's so amusing to see him put down everyone who tries to fence words with him when he's inebriated and they aren't. Very few can hold their own against my uncle." Soren said proudly as he grinned.

Jareth shot his nephew an amused look before reaching and grabbing two flutes from another tray. He handed one to Sarah and began sipping from the other. Sarah looked at it doubtfully and Jareth laughed at her expression.

"It's just champagne, Precious. Regular human alcohol. I wouldn't let you drink fairy wine even if it was just at my castle under my supervision."

"Thanks. I guess," she said.

Raising it to her lips, she wet them just a little before lowering it again to scan the room. The last couple was finished being introduced and the High King and Queen stood to announce the official start of the Christmas Ball. Oberon took his mate's hand and the two stepped down from the dais where they were standing, to the dance floor. It was customary for them to begin the first dance. Then their children that were of marriageable age, from the oldest to the youngest, went out on the floor with their partners.

Jareth hadn't claimed his right as the heir to go out on the floor after his parents in years, as he had had no one worthy of that honor until now, but he did now as he saw Jus begin to stand and reach for his partner's hand as the music started and the Royal Couple began a fast waltz. Shoving his and Sarah's glasses at Soren and Lizzie, he grabbed Sarah's hand and quickly led her out onto the floor.

They waited for his parents to go by before Jareth began leading her at a fast pace around the floor. Neither noticed the surprised looks everyone was giving them but they did see the murderous one Jus was sending their way. They just laughed at him. Jus came out onto the floor after they passed by, then the elder of his married sisters and then the younger of his married sisters and then his next two younger brothers with their partners for the night. Sarah was staring up at Jareth as they twirled about and she smiled when he looked at her. Jareth knew that he was grinning like an idiot at having Sarah in his arms again but he didn't really care.

"You're dancing very well, Precious," Jareth said quietly.

"I had a good teacher," Sarah answered.

Soren and Lizzie had moved to the edge of the dance floor to watch their friends as they went by. Lizzie sighed in contentment while she leaned on Soren. Those two didn't notice anyone but themselves as they danced. Soren leaned his head on his mate's head as he watched his uncle. He'd felt a little guilty when he'd taken Lizzie as his but now he knew Jareth would be alright.

"Lord Soren. Lady Elizabeth," Said a voice behind them and the two stiffened as they turned to find the High Queen standing there. They hadn't noticed the High Couple leave the dance floor, "My mate has been telling me about what took place all those years ago and I want to know what you know about the situation."

"If you want the whole story, you're going to have to talk to Jareth, Majesty. I only know the aftermath of what happened and a few of the events," Soren warned quietly so as not to draw attention to their conversation.

"That will have to be enough," She hesitated before continuing, "I fear that a lot of this was my fault and I want to know how I can help fix it."

"Well one thing you could do is to rein in that rabid dog you call a second son," Lizzie stated drily.

Titania's eyes flashed as she looked at Lizzie, "You overstep yourself, _Elizabeth_. I would be very careful how I proceed."

Lizzie just shrugged and turned back to the dance floor while Soren answered the Queen, "No she doesn't," He said in a deadly whisper, "Bastard I may be but I was still recognized by the family which means that I am still a part of _your_ family, even if I was wished away by _your_ son, Grandmother. Lizzie is carrying your great-grandchild and you _will_ respect her."

Titania realized she'd overstepped herself if she wanted to get them to help her understand her eldest son, "I apologize, Lady Elizabeth."

"Lizzie, Majesty," Lizzie said quietly, "and I meant what I said about your son. Rein him in before he does something stupid and gets himself killed."

"Jareth would not hurt his brother," Titania said quickly.

"I never said it was _Jareth_ that would do it. Sarah is fiercely protective of her family and you heard her warn him away from her home. There's something about her that will let her follow through on that threat and not feel guilty about it later."

Titania stared at the Lady of the Labyrinth as she went by and saw Sarah's eyes slide to Jus and narrow at him. She shivered as she realized that Lizzie was right. The girl hadn't been upset that Jus had been rude to _her_ but it was when he'd gone after Jareth that she'd bowed up at him.

"Do we know what her animals are?"

"No," Soren said shortly, "But I think it would be best to have that conversation now before things get into full swing."

Titania nodded and motioned for them to follow her to a small room off of the larger ballroom. She wanted privacy for this conversation. Jareth saw them leave and narrowed his eyes but he knew Soren could take care of himself, Jareth had trained him after all, but that didn't mean he trusted his mother around a pregnant Lizzie.

"Jareth, are there dragons here?"

Jareth spotted who she was talking about over her shoulder before they turned again, "Yes. How did you know?"

"His pipe isn't lit but he's smoking like a smokestack," she smirked.

He laughed, "Yes that would be Lord Dagon of the Dragon Lands. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes!" Sarah said excitedly.

Jareth maneuvered them to the edge of the floor so that they could step off without disturbing any of the other dancers. Sarah eyes were shining in childlike glee as they made their way over to where Lord Dagon stood. He was talking to another person whose name Jareth said was King Roald, the Elf King, also known as the Erlking. Sarah was positively bouncing as they got closer. Lord Dagon was dressed in turquoise and green robes; his blue hair pulled back in a long braid. Reptilian yellow eyes surveyed the room in quiet interest as he put the pipe to his mouth again. Something the Elf King said must have amused him as he threw his head back and laughed; showing off _very_ sharp fangs.

The Elf King had long dark hair pulled back in a half horsetail which shimmered as he moved his head while silver eyes gleamed in delight. He was dressed in a similar outfit as Jareth but in purple and black. Sarah suddenly felt rather nervous as she remembered all the stories her professor friends had sent her about him. She shook herself as she chided her stupidity for forgetting that Jareth was right beside her.

**Just remember that saying about dragons! You know. The one with the ketchup.**

_Yes thank you, Rin. I really needed that going through my head right now._ Sarah thought drily.

"Your Majesties," Jareth said as he bowed to the two beings. The Erlking was just as ancient as his parents and he made sure to show him the respect he was due. And dragons were testy at the best of times, "May I introduce to you the Lady of the Labyrinth, Sarah."

Sarah curtsied and looked up to find the two kings bowing low to her. She blushed, "Uh."

"Lady, it is good to finally be able to meet you," Roald said, "I, like everyone, have heard the story of how you beat the Labyrinth. Did you really have a dragon helping you?"

He seemed honestly interested and perfectly serious in his inquiry and Sarah raised an eyebrow at Jareth. He tried hard not to look at her as he answered, "Goblins have a tendency to exaggerate, Precious. This is probably one of the _least_ outlandish tales they've told."

"See!" Dagon cried in deep voice, almost like a bass growl, that sounded strange coming from his slight frame. Smoke continued to pour from between his lips but it seemed the pipe was doing something to suck it away from everyone else for which Sarah was grateful. He smacked the Erlking on the arm, "I _told_ you none of my people were there, Roald!" He turned to Sarah, "The elf wouldn't believe me when I told him that that story was a load of horse dung."

"Well it was that or she had enslaved a whole army of demons to help her and I don't think that one comes any closer to the truth," Roald said defensively.

"Indeed not," Jareth said; a little affronted, "Neither I nor the Labyrinth would allow such a thing."

"Should I tell them all the help I got was from a dwarf, a rock caller, and a little fox knight riding a dog?" Sarah asked uncertainly. Dagon and Roald stared at her in disbelief.

"Well the fact that the goblins are a little incompetent could be another factor," Jareth shrugged.

"You're serious!" Dagon said in wonder.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sarah answered, "I did most of it myself," She turned and gave Jareth a glare; who pretended not to notice, "No thanks to _you._"

"You said that the Labyrinth was a piece of cake!" He defended, "Even if I hadn't done anything, she would have insisted."

"So you took three hours off my time and sent the cleaners after me?"

The Erlking and Dragon King both watched as the two bantered back and forth in wonder. They were old enough to remember when Jareth was born and had watched him grow up; they knew how volatile his temper could be. Yet here he was, playfully arguing with this young human as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Both of them came to the conclusion, almost at the same time, that this girl must be very special for the Goblin King to have changed so much because of her. Their amusement grew as they continued to listen but they suddenly felt the need to give warning that their camaraderie was about to be disturbed.

"Watch out," Roald said quietly, "It seems that a few of these little _pixies_ are miffed at your choice of partner, Jareth."

"Indeed," Dagon added just as quietly, "They seem to be coming at us from all directions," He turned to the Goblin King, "Jareth, we'll look after the Lady so why don't you go ahead and do your mingling now."

Jareth saw Sarah's confused, and slightly panicked, expression so he explained, "As one of the royal family, I must go about the room greeting people by myself. My parents are already doing so. Don't worry, Sarah. I'll be back in a bit."

She nodded at which point he turned and plunged into the crowd. Sarah took a deep breath as she prepared herself to deal with the flock of harpies that was bearing down on them. The two kings looked amused at this display and they wondered where the fiery hell cat went.

"You faced down Prince Jus just fine earlier, youngling, which I really must commend you for, since you're most likely the only one who could get away with doing that. But really, where did your bravery go?" Roald asked.

"That way," She said pointing towards the direction Jareth had gone, "I'm used to having to deal with boys since I have a little brother and it's usually the boys that pick on him. Toby says that they're all scared of me because they know I'll come after them and tell them exactly what they've done wrong," She smiled wistfully, "I'm not entirely sure how to handle girls who are upset because you have something they don't as I've never been in this situation before."

The two kings were astonished as her eyes suddenly went very cold and they turned to see what she was looking at. A lady, one of the ones who were closing in on them, had tried to shove past another girl and knocked the girl's glass onto her dress. The lady was now, not exactly yelling as she was too well bred to do that _here_, but it was obvious she was blaming the other girl for what had happened. The girl looked to be about in tears as she tried to apologize and Sarah suddenly knew, both that she was very young and that this was her first public function without a companion. The two kings' own visages darkened and they were about to move towards the confrontation when Sarah beat them to it.

"But I guess a bully is a bully no matter their gender or how rich and well bred they are and I hate bullies," She threw over her shoulder as she stalked the lady. Roald and Dagon quickly followed her as they didn't want to have to explain to Jareth why they'd let her smear the lady on the floor.

"What's happened here?" Sarah asked kindly.

The girl turned to her and Sarah felt her face harden into a blank mask as she saw the tears running down the girl's face. Sarah thought at first that her hair was a light blonde but she realized that it was actually a very pale green. Bright purple eyes looked up at her from a softly round face as they pleaded with her to understand it wasn't her fault. Her dress was a gauzy creation in a soft pink that complemented her coloring rather well. Sarah suddenly realized, with a jolt, that the iridescent wings on the girls back weren't fake, as she had originally thought, when they fluttered in agitation.

Sarah turned her attention to the other woman as she placed a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders. The poor thing only came up to Sarah's shoulder so the other woman towered over her. The woman's red hair was done up in elaborate coifs and curls to frame her angular face. Cold grey eyes watched the young fairy and Sarah disliked her immediately. A silvery dress let her know that she was here by herself as she would have been dressed in two different colors if she'd had a date. A large red stain spread along the front of the skirt where the young fairy had dropped her glass on it.

"This little brat dropped her glass on me and just look at what happened! She's ruined my dress."

"I'm sorry!" The girl sobbed, "I didn't mean to."

Roald went to speak but Sarah waved her hand to let her handle it. He gave her a thoughtful look and he noticed Dagon looking at her rather shrewdly. They would stay out of this as she requested and see how she handled it.

"What are your names?"

"I am Lady Josephine of the Summer Court," the Sidhe woman said loftily.

"I-I'm Lady E-Emeline of the M-m-mushroom Forest in the F-f-fairy Lands," the girl hiccupped.

"And who are _you_?" Josephine asked as she looked down her nose at the two of them.

**Careful.**

'_Yes I know.'_

"I am the Lady of the Labyrinth," Sarah said simply. She grabbed a napkin from the nearby food table and began to dab at Emeline's eyes. Not giving her given name when introducing herself to someone was a rather hard slap to the person which meant they weren't worthy to know her name or even use it. Josephine froze at the blatant insult but there wasn't anything she could do.

**Buuuurrrn. How did you know you outranked her?**

'_She's simply of the Summer Court which means she has no land of her own. Quite frankly, with an attitude like that, I'm not surprised.'_

"I was watching as you shoved past this Lady of the Mushroom Forest. The stain on your dress is no one's fault but your own." Sarah said coldly, "Blaming her was uncalled for, as you made her cry, not to mention it was downright rude."

"Well then I will petition over _you_," Josephine sneered.

"I would be very careful what I did from this point on, _Josephine_," Sarah said dangerously.

"Why? You're just a human who-"

"Lady I would stop right there," Dagon rumbled. Josephine jerked as she realized the two kings were standing there, "We too saw that this was your fault and if you try to take this any further you will _not_ like the consequences. Besides the fact that she outranks you and you have just given her a great insult by saying such a thing."

"Not to mention, that you can get that stain out with your magic as I've seen the Goblin King do it multiple times."

Josephine jerked at this but then sneered again, "Oh. You're _that_ one."

"Yes I'm _that_ one," Sarah snarled as her patience ran out, "I outrank you, I out magic you, and I out do you in being a Lady as I would never act like you have towards someone to the point where they're crying; especially someone who's new to this type of thing. Now I would leave before I did anything else stupid."

Josephine just threw her head, whirled, and stalked off. Sarah turned back to Emeline and took the girl by the shoulders as she steered her to where she and the two kings had been standing earlier. Dagon and Roald gave each other identical looks of satisfaction. They quite heartily approved of this girl and anyone who tried to go against her was going to find that they had had a bad day. Sarah's focus had been to get the girl calm and make her feel safe as opposed to yelling and making a scene. That was what the Lady Josephine had wanted and Sarah recognized this would have just harmed the young fairy more than taking care of things quietly.

"It's going to be alright now," Sarah said softly. The young fairy's crying had stopped except for the occasional hiccup and she was watching Sarah in wide eyed wonder.

"You're the one who came here with the Goblin King!"

"Yes I am," She answered; smiling, "My name's Sarah and you can call me that if you want."

"Really?!"

"Yes really," Sarah turned to the two kings, "You can too if you want."

"Only if you call me, Roald."

"And I, Dagon."

Sarah blushed as she realized that by helping this girl, she'd earned their respect.

**You did well.**

'_Thanks Rin.'_

**Don't thank me yet. There's one person in particular I want you to give a set down to. When you do that I will reveal the amulet.**

'_Who is it?'_

**The one who told Jareth she would only marry him for his status. Lady Isabelle of the Coral Kingdom in Atlantis.**

Sarah felt her ire rising again. '_Bring it on.'_

"Emeline! There you are! Where have you been?"

Sarah turned to see one of the younger princesses coming towards them and dipped a curtsy. This one appeared to be the next to youngest child and she looked like a miniature version of her mother. The princess paused when she saw Sarah beside her friend. This was the woman that Jareth had decided was good enough for him and she was suddenly shy at the prospect of meeting her. She made her way towards them slowly as Emeline went to her.

"Freya! Look! This is Lady Sarah! She saved me from Josey," the fairy said excitedly. Freya gave Sarah an assessing look as her friend continued, "And she said I could call her _Sarah_. Isn't that great?"

"It is," The princess said softly as she watched Sarah. Freya seemed to come to a decision, "I like you. You can call me Freya and thank you for saving my friend. All of the older lady's treat us badly and we don't usually have anyone who'll stand up for us. Ever since _Izzy_ said that to my brother and he dumped her publicly, they've been worse. However, they don't do anything outside of protocol and they don't do it in front of people so no one believes us. Jareth used to look after us but he hasn't been coming around anymore."

Sarah was thinking quickly as she watched Freya and Emeline's crestfallen expressions at the reminder that their knight wasn't there for them. Thinking quickly, Sarah began to form a plan in her head. Roald and Dagon traded looks as they watched the Lady scheme. That look could _not_ mean anything good.

'_Rin.'_

**What are you planning Sarah?**

'_What happens if a child wishes themselves away?'_

Rin paused as she saw the idea in Sarah's head.

**You're right. The people here **_**have**_** been being more careful with their words and so now there are children here that are out of our reach as well. If a child were to wish themselves away, then it's an automatic win for Jareth as there's no one to run the trial. Though, if the parents were really sorry for any harm to the child then an agreement to get the child back could be negotiated and a Champion chosen to run the trial. No one's ever done that before so it's not really common knowledge. But you want to teach the people here a lesson, not take the children away forever. Right?**

'_Yes. Only the ones deserving of their children would get them back while the undeserving wouldn't. They have forgotten what a blessing these young ones are and I think they need to be reminded. Do you think he'll go for it?'_

**There's only one way to find out but how will you know if they're…oh.**

'_Yes. They'll choose _me _as their Champion. Ask him.'_

"Hey Freya, you can call me Sarah too if you want."

"Really?"

Sarah felt her heart breaking at the excited look on the little princess's face. Sarah understood that Titania and Oberon were really busy with being the High King and Queen and she thought they probably tried to spend as much time as they could with their children but it wasn't enough. The fact that they were willing to throw Jareth away like they had was testament to the fact that they'd forgotten exactly how much their children meant to them over the years. The old stories told of how it used to be very hard for Fae women to conceive and the fact that there were so many young ones around told Sarah that somehow that had changed.

"Yes really. Why don't you go get your other friends as well as your other siblings and their friends? You can all stand by me and _I'll_ look after you."

"It would only be Link, Kate, me, and Zelda and our friends," Freya said sadly.

"The four youngest, of course," Sarah muttered, "Well hurry and go get them!"

Emeline and Freya scampered away to do as they were bid.

"What are you planning Sarah?" Dagon wanted to know.

Sarah gave him a devious smile, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," Roald said shortly.

"Well you'll have to wait until everybody gets here because I'm only going to explain this once."

The two kings gave each other a worried look but wisely decided to keep quiet. Sarah's eyes had turned emerald again and there was a very determined stance to the way she held herself.

"By the way, how are your mates doing?" Sarah asked curiously, "Are they here tonight?"

The two kings realized that Sarah knew a lot more than she was letting on at her question and they were suddenly very eager to hear what this plan of her's was.

"Oh they're around somewhere," Dagon said dismissively.

"Indeed," Roald answered, "Our mates like to mingle and get the latest gossip before coming back and raining it down on our ears. Then they begin to plot and make plans for pranks that they're going to pull on people. They hate these gatherings about as much as the two of us and Jareth do so they find creative ways to entertain themselves. Trust me when I say things can get interesting."

"Oh," Sarah said quietly. She nervously glanced around in case the two women showed up to try to get their entertainment from her.

"Don't worry," Dagon laughed, "They only pull pranks on the _pixies_."

The way he said it let Sarah know exactly who he meant and she nodded before turning back and scanning the crowds as they waited for Freya and the others to show up.

They didn't have to wait long. Link and his friends came first. The prince had sandy blonde hair that was cut to just below his pointed ears and Sarah noted that one had a silver hoop in the point of one. Blue eyes watched her calculatingly but he gave her a smile. He appeared to be about seventeen. Kate showed up next, she looked about fifteen, with her entourage in tow. Waves of black hair fell down her back while soft brown eyes looked out at the world with an understanding of it that Sarah didn't think she should have had. A shadow of a bruise ghosted across her wrist when she moved her arm and her sleeve rode up. Sarah's jaw clenched painfully as she saw it.

Last to show up was Freya and her friends with her little sister, Zelda, and _her_ friends in tow. Freya looked as if she were about eleven while Zelda looked to be about nine. Zelda had straight brown hair that fell down her back. Brilliant blue eyes surveyed Sarah from behind her sister. Sarah was about to explain what she wanted when Soren and Lizzie showed up.

"Jareth said you needed us," Lizzie stated, "But he wouldn't say why."

"You're just in time. Could you put a silencing spell around us?"

The couple looked confused but Soren just shrugged and did as she asked. Sarah nodded her head in satisfaction and began to explain what she wanted. The looks on the children's faces went from wary to intrigued to excited and by the end Sarah found that she had a new group of friends. They all mobbed her to give her hugs before they scattered around the room to tell the plan to anyone else they thought needed to be a part of it. Sarah looked at the two older princesses, Lydia and Catherine, as they sat in their thrones on the dais. They ignored everything around them in favor of gossiping. Their children were too young to wish themselves away so their aunts and uncle were going to do it for them. Soren, Lizzie, Dagon, and Roald had a whole new level of respect for the girl in front of them. She knew when something wasn't right and so wasn't afraid to fix what she knew needed fixing.

"Hey, Zelda," The princess paused to look back at her new friend, "Why don't you stay with me for a little while?"

The princess nodded and came back to Sarah; taking hold of her hand.

"I'm proud of you, Sarah," Lizzie said softly as she and her mate slipped back into the crowd of people.

"Indeed child," Roald said, "We will help you in this endeavor any way we can."

"We'll need witnesses to help prove that these children truly were being neglected."

"Done," Said Dagon.

"We'll also need people to draw up the contracts."

"Whatever you need," promised Roald.

Sarah smiled at them, "Thank you."

**Jareth needs you. He says it would be best if you weren't seen with them for the rest of the night. He's over by the stairs. **

'_Tell him I'll be right there.'_

Sarah waved at the two kings before taking hold of Zelda's hand more firmly and plunging into the crowd. Dagon noticed something and he motioned for Roald's attention. The Elf King looked at his friend questioningly but Dagon just jerked his head to get him to look at something. What Roald saw made him pause as he contemplated how bad events could get from here on out. Lady Isabelle was on the hunt.

Zelda made sure to keep a firm hold of Sarah's hand and Sarah made sure to keep the young Sidhe close. She didn't know who had hurt Zelda's sister but she had her suspicions. Sarah wasn't about to let this one out of her sight. Jareth came into view and she sighed in relief as she saw him. Zelda gave her a confused look so Sarah reached down and picked up the slight child so she could see over the heads of the crowd. Sarah laughed as Zelda squealed in delight and quickly put the child down so that she could make her way to her eldest brother. He was standing by the stairs and seemed to be in a heated discussion with Soren, Oberon, the two brother Sarah had yet to meet, Garth and Zane, and a few others but at Zelda's cry he turned with a grin and quickly scooped her up.

"Jareth!"

"Zelda," he laughed as he spun her around to her utter delight and Sarah smiled at their antics.

**Watch out!**

Sarah tensed as she felt someone come up behind her.

"Well isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen," Said a voice that was just as sweet and poisonous as a lily, "You must be very lucky to have caught his attention. I had it once, of course, but he could never be bothered to stay with one person for very long. I was the longest and you could practically hear the wedding bells ringing. You won't keep his attention for very long, let me assure you, and when he throws you away, I will be there to catch his interest once more."

**Guess who.**

'_I don't think I'll have any trouble doing that.'_

Sarah turned her head just slightly so that she could more easily study the woman beside her. Lustrous white hair fell down her back in intricate knots and braids but some had been cut to frame an oval face. Large black eyes peered at Sarah in derision and Sarah felt her hackles rise at the look she was being given. Her figure was tall and willowy but she still had a good shape to her. She was wearing a dress made out of white satin but Sarah felt that she was anything _but_ pure; in more ways than one.

"Forgive me but I don't think we have been introduced," Sarah said in fake contriteness, "Who are you?"

'_Do I outrank this bitch?'_

**Not at the moment so tread carefully.**

'_Why not?'_

**She's next in line for the throne of Atlantis as there are…problems with the current ruler. The High King and Queen are about to throw the current one out but the laws of succession are very clear in who the next person in line for the throne is. So even though she doesn't have the title, she's essentially the princess of Atlantis. Until I reveal the medallion, you're essentially less than interesting.**

'_Great. This could get exciting.'_

**Just be careful and let me know if you want me to get Jareth.**

'_No. I'll handle this.'_

"I am the heir to the Atlantian kingdom, Lady Isabelle of the Coral Kingdom," The woman said in an arrogant tone.

**Ooooo, coming on strong, aren't we? This isn't even supposed to be common knowledge yet and she's using it to try to put you down.**

'_Let the games begin. Tell Jareth I've got this and not to interfere. She's blatantly ignoring what this tiara means and I'm going to remind her.'_

Sarah had her head lowered to the floor, letting her hair swing forward to hide her face from the other woman, and she felt a decidedly feral grin spread across her face. She quickly smoothed her face into an innocently worried look before she looked over at Isabelle. Her shoulders shook from trying to hold in her laughter at this situation but she didn't try to stop them as she knew Isabelle would think it was from fear; of what, though, Sarah wasn't sure.

"Oh! Yes I've heard him mention you!" She hadn't but that was the advantage of being human: she could lie, "So I guess you already know my name, huh?"

"Indeed, _Sarah_, but I'm just here to give a friendly warning betweens friends. Drop him before you get hurt. He doesn't care a wit about you; otherwise he wouldn't have left you like he did to go mingle about with everyone else," The woman was trying to sound comforting but she wasn't exactly succeeding; instead, she sounded conceited.

'_She doesn't expect me to know anything about their customs! Well isn't that interesting.'_

"Oh but I thought he liked me. He said he did and he even let me wear this tiara but I guess that was just another trick," Sarah said sounding crestfallen. She piled it on higher as she said, "I guess he let you wear it, too, right?"

"What?" Isabelle froze at the way the conversation had turned and she began to get the niggling suspicion that things weren't quite in her favor.

'_Gotcha.'_

"You know, this tiara," Sarah said, "It's meant to be worn by his betrothed. So if you were close to getting married then that meant he let you wear it, too."

Jareth felt himself convulsing as he tried not to let his laughter ring out. He, Soren, Lizzie, Roald, Dagon, his mother and father, Zelda, and a few others were all gathered around one of his crystals, watching the conversation between Sarah and Isabelle. Judging by the muffled sounds coming from around him, he knew he wasn't the only one. Oberon was having the hardest time as he had never liked Isabelle, he never understood _why_ his mate had tried to shove her on Jareth, and he wanted to give Sarah verbal encouragement. Very _loud_ verbal encouragement.

**You know that's not very trusting of her.**

'_So? I wanted to watch after Roald and Dagon told me what she'd done with Lady Josephine. I was _not_ about to miss this show.'_

**It is rather amusing, isn't it?**

Jareth turned his attention back to the crystal in his hand and felt himself grin at the expression on Isabelle's face. _Take that!_ Isabelle had been telling the truth when she said that she had lasted the longest out of all the ones he had been forced to take to these things. She'd made it through a single night where all the other were lucky to get through _half_ of one. Titania was watching Jareth and so she saw the look of pride as he watched his chosen.

'_Alright,'_ she thought, '_He can keep her. It's not like I can stop him.'_

"Well, we didn't exactly get to that part," Isabelle hedged as she mumbled. She was trying to save face in front of this girl. This _human_ girl and it irked her.

"Oh? You didn't?" Sarah let a little hope shine on her face, "So that means _I'm_ the only one to have worn it, right?"

"Uh."

"So that means the wedding bells are ringing even louder for me, right?!"

"Now wait just a-"

Oh! Thank you! You've made me feel so much better! We really _are_ friends," Sarah cried.

So saying, she quickly made her way over to where she'd last seen Jareth. As she was making her way over, Sarah saw the group of people around him melt away and make themselves scarce. Sarah also noticed Jareth make a crystal in his hand disappear _very_ quickly. Her eyes narrowed at him but he just gave her his trademark smirk as she got closer and she couldn't stay mad at him. Sarah noticed that his parents and his little sister were standing a little ways behind him but the complete adoration and love shining from his eyes held her attention better than anything else _ever_ could. And it was looking in those mismatched eyes she loved so much that she realized what she'd been denying for years.

Sarah knew she would go to great lengths for her family and do anything for them but she loved her family. Everything she'd done tonight had been for _him_. She had gone to great lengths for _him_. She'd done everything she had with his happiness first and foremost in her mind and the realization _why_ hit her like a lightening bolt. _She _loved_ him._ Sarah loved everything about this person in front of her and she knew she'd do anything for him if it made him happy. She also knew that the women of the court better get used to the idea that he was taken because she wasn't letting him go.

**Finally!**

'_Yeah, yeah. Rub it in.'_

Sarah gave a startled cry as she found herself with Jareth's hands at her waist, hers on his shoulders to help steady her, and her feet in the air as he spun her around and Sarah laughed as she threw her head back. People just watched them amusedly before turning back to what they'd been doing. They'd find out what that was all about soon enough. Jareth stopped and let Sarah slide back down until her feet were touching the ground again. Sarah grinned up at him but she quite suddenly couldn't say anything as she found her mouth otherwise occupied. His lips were warm and soft and the kiss was chaste but she didn't care because he was kissing her.

'_He's kissing me! He's kissing me! He's kissing me!'_

**I can see that but could you not yell so loud, please? You're projecting rather hard.**

'_Sorry. But he's kissing me!'_

***sigh***

Jareth stepped back from her a bit. He looked a little contrite at what he'd just done and he was about to apologize but Sarah quickly put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for another kiss. He seemed dumbfounded when she pulled away but she felt his hands tighten on her waste as he understood what she was telling him.

"I love you," She whispered against his lips for only him to hear. She wanted to make sure he'd gotten her message loud and clear.

"I love you as well, My Darling," He whispered back as he grinned against her lips. He'd got it.

A giggle sounded behind them, and they turned to find Oberon had put his hands over Zelda's eyes as he watched them with a grin. Titania just looked quietly amused as she gave Sarah a nod of approval. However, they weren't lucky enough to avoid any trouble.

**My turn to shine!**

"You know, I thought you said we were friends," came a poisonous voice. They all turned to find Lady Isabelle standing close by and she was glaring murderously at Sarah.

**Take her down.**

"Please. I've heard plenty about you, _Isabelle_, and none of it is good," Sarah snarled, "You really thought that just because I was human, I wouldn't try to learn all I could about how things are done in the Underground? Did you really think I was just going to roll over and let you walk all over me?"

"You're not anything to him," Isabelle shot back. Sarah felt Jareth's anger rising but she tightened her hold on his hands around her waist. This was _her_ fight and she had to prove to everyone here that she could hold her own, "You don't have any lands, you're dependent of the Labyrinth for your status, you're human and so rather uninteresting, and you don't even call him by his name!"

**You outrank her! Now teach her a lesson.**

"_Jareth_ is _mine_! He offered me everything he was ten years ago and I hurt him but his devotion to _me_ did not waver in all that time. It took me ten _years_ to realize that I'd been stupid and I am _not_ going to make that mistake again. I love him dearly and you're just going to have to get used to the idea that he's taken. And about my status, I am the Labyrinth's representative in _all_ things until such a time as she can appear herself," Sarah sneered at the gob smacked expression on Isabelle's face, "And if he doesn't care that I'm human then why should _you?_ What right do you have to question his decisions?"

"None," was the quiet reply.

"That's right," Sarah snarled, "You have _no_ right and I think it would be best if you left."

Isabelle didn't say anything else; just turned and was gone. She had been thoroughly defeated and she knew it. Jus had better watch himself because Isabelle was smart enough to realize that the only reason Sarah hadn't come after her was because Jareth had been holding Sarah back.

Sarah took a deep breath to help calm herself down. When she opened her eyes again she was surprised to find everyone giving her either deep bows or curtsies. This was rather unexpected. She turned a questioning look to Jareth and found him giving her a rather resigned look. Looking past him she saw that Oberon and Titania were giving her much the same looks as their son. Zelda didn't really care what was going on. All she knew was that Sarah had made Isabelle go away and she was determined to give her a hug. However, before she could move, or anyone could say anything, a cry rang out from the herald that had everyone in the room freezing.

"The Winter Queen, Mab!"


	7. Chapter 7

_You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. __My__ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever__ (Ch. 58)-__**Mr. Darcy, **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**by Jane Austen**_

Chapter 7

"I forgot she was supposed to show up," Jareth muttered.

Sarah was starting to feel a little panicked but a morbid fascination and her thrice damned curiosity was getting the better of her until she _really_ wanted to go meet this person. There was also the feeling that the Winter Queen was rather familiar from the glimpse Sarah had gotten of her. Titania and Oberon were quickly checking each other over as they prepared to go greet Mab. Zelda had already disappeared and, looking around for her, Sarah spotted her and all Jareth's other siblings making their way to the dais to take their seats.

"What do you mean you forgot?"

Jareth wasn't entirely sure who had asked but he answered anyway, "I just forgot."

"Are you going to come up there with us, Jareth?" Oberon asked.

"Do I have to?"

His parents paused as they sent a calculating look towards their son and then slid one to Sarah. Jareth had already claimed the Right of Heir to dance behind his parents during the first dance that night so it would be rude if he didn't go to the dais. But Mab didn't know he'd claimed the dance though that didn't mean there wasn't the possibility she wouldn't find out. So it was probably best that Jareth continue to act as High Crown Prince; at least for tonight.

"Yes you do," Titania said in a clipped tone, "Sarah can take care of herself, not to mention all the people here who support her and will willingly keep an eye on her while you're doing your duties."

"You make it sound like I need a babysitter to protect me from everyone," Sarah said while helping to straighten out Jareth's clothes as she raised an eyebrow at the High Queen. Titania froze as she saw this.

'_For a moment she looked like…but that's impossible!'_ Shaking her head she pinned Sarah with a wry look.

"I never said it was to protect _you_. It's to protect everybody else."

Oberon laughed at Sarah's incredulous expression while Jareth quickly turned his laugh into a cough.

"Well let's go!" Titania said briskly as she started herding her mate and son before her, "We do _not_ need to keep Mab waiting."

Sarah watched them go feeling a little miffed at being left out since she _really_ wanted to meet the Winter Queen. She moved after them for a little ways before moving so that she would have a clear view of what was going on; even if she couldn't hear everything that was being said. Jareth was seated on his father's right in a seat he hadn't sat in in a very long time. The five elder of his younger siblings were thankfully on the _other_ side of his mother while he was seated next to the four younger ones. Link was relaxed in his seat and giving Jareth a big smile. His brother talked only a little, as he was very shy so the little he did say, Jareth took to heart.

"I like her," Link murmured as they watched Mab come closer, "And she must _really_ like you since she's putting herself out there to help make your job a little easier and less stressful."

"Indeed. I could hardly believe it when Rin told me what Sarah was planning," Jareth said back; equally quiet, "She hasn't told me all of the details about this plan of hers, though. When is this great event supposed to take place?"

"In two weeks. We wanted to do it tonight right as the ball was ending but she vetoed us for a couple reasons," Link gulped as Mab's eyes raked over him before moving on. She was taking her sweet time, "One was that you would need time to prepare to have so many children running around your castle. Another was that she didn't want us to miss Christmas with our family, regardless of our bad family members, because she was sure that there were some good family members we would want to spend time with."

"Sarah is very wise."

"No, just practical."

"Queen Mab," Oberon said; getting his two son's attention, "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time since you last came to one of our gatherings. You need to tell us what was so interesting that kept you away so long."

"Indeed, yes," Titania said and then she laughed before making her way down the steps to hug her long time friend, "I want you to tell me all about what you've been up to over the last few years."

Jareth noticed that the Winter Queen was a little thinner than the last time he'd seen her and that there appeared to be circles under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping. Other than that she looked well. While his mother was light, Queen Mab was dark. Her long black hair was pinned up in an elaborate up do with tendrils falling to frame a full heart shaped face. Emerald eyes, so deep they were almost black, glinted with so many emotions that Jareth felt dizzy trying to name them all. An elegant, yet simple, gown of deep purple fell about her frame in smooth lines and her skirts rustled as she walked. Amethysts glinted at her throat, wrists, fingers, and on the pins in her hair. She smiled widely at him, showing pointed teeth, and he nodded his head back at her. Mab looked amused at this display but turned away without comment.

"Yes it _has_ been a long time, hasn't it," She said in a throaty voice, "I did not really realize how long it's been since last I saw you. You're looking well, Titania."

"Yes well, I suppose that having my eldest _finally_ interested in someone would do that."

"Oh?" Mab said; her interest peeked, "Who is it?"

"Do you remember that girl that beat Jareth's Labyrinth about ten years back?"

_**Your**_** Labyrinth? I am nobody's possession, thank you!**

'_Calm down Rin. You know she didn't mean it that way.'_

**I know.** She grumbled.

'_Just listen and we might learn something interesting.'_

"I'm a bit secluded Titania. I haven't heard anything like that."

"Not to mention you were in the Aboveground for how long? What was so interesting that you were there for so long?"

**Aboveground? Why was Mab Aboveground for that long?**

'_I don't know but I'm suddenly just as interested as my mother.'_

Titania was honestly worried about her friend and, as she studied her closely, she noticed the lines of fatigue Mab was able to hide from everyone except her; she really wanted to know what had her friend so depressed. The High Queen waved her hand, letting everyone know that they could all go back to what they were doing; which they did with great relief. Jareth started to leave, along with his other siblings, but she motioned for him to stay. Oberon also tried to sneak off but Titania shot him a look and he sat back down. Titania led her friend up to the dais, waved her hands, at which point there was a small of chairs where they could sit and talk, and then sat Mab in one of the chairs.

"Now," She said once she was seated, "You, Jareth, are going to tell me _everything_ about the Lady of the Labyrinth, what you did to have her brought to your attention, and what happened during her run. I want to know everything and I will know if you've left something that I think I need to know out. I've already got some of this story so now all I need is your part in it. Now start talking."

Jareth cringed at the tone in his mother's voice but he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this one. He remembered the many times that his mother had done this very thing: sit him down and make him confess to any wrongdoings he might have done. The problem was that while she may not have known everything _all_ the time she did know most everything he'd done _some_ of the time.

And it was impossible to tell what situation was what. She often went to the people who'd seen him do something wrong and got their stories before she even came after him. Jareth also learned that it wasn't a good idea to try to hide something from her and the few times he'd tried had not ended well for him. That didn't mean he wasn't going to do his best to wheedle out of having this talk right now since they were in the middle of the Christmas Ball.

"Mother don't you think we should have this discussion some other time. We _are_ in the middle of the Christmas Ball, after all." Jareth realized after she let him finish talking that he might as well not have wasted his breath. She was giving him that look that always made him want to run and hide as a child.

"No," She said shortly, "We are having this talk _now_ while I have you here. Start with the girl's run as I'm sure we would all like to know the actual details of that and then we can let Mab mingle while you finish telling me what I want to know. Start talking."

Oberon gave his son a sympathetic look. This was partially his fault since when he'd realized exactly _who_ Jareth had brought with him, he thought it was best to inform Titania about everything he'd been keeping from her about their son. To say she hadn't taken it well would be an understatement. She'd yelled and screamed and raged at him until finally collapsing on the couch in the room where he'd taken her to let her vent after he'd told her during their dance. Oberon didn't think he'd ever heard "How dare you?" or "How could you?" so many times strung together.

Titania had chanted them over and over before sobbing that this was all her fault. It had taken him a little bit to get her calmed down but when she finally did, she went and got Soren and his mate, Elizabeth, to talk to them. He was thankful that after she found out most of the circumstances around Jareth that her view on Sarah had changed. Oberon just hadn't expected her to confront Jareth _now._ He also knew he wasn't going to get away from this talk any more than Jareth was.

Jareth conceded defeat, "Very well. I will begin with the part where Sarah wished her brother Toby away."

Mab twitched a little at his statement but soon became entranced in the story he told. Titania and Oberon also looked intrigued at the tale and they all agreed, later, that this one was much more interesting than all the rumors of the girl's run that had been going around. Jareth explained that goblins tended to exaggerate when telling a story. So with each new telling, Sarah's exploits in his Labyrinth had gotten bigger and bigger until she was able to grow until she was ten stories tall and breathe fire.

Jareth wasn't happy at having to tell his parents everything he'd done as some of his behavior had been downright deplorable. His parents let him know that they didn't approve with the disapproving looks they were giving him. Mab just laughed at these parts and made the comment that they'd make him into an Unseely Sidhe yet. Titania just sent her a baleful look at that and turned back to Jareth; motioning for him to continue. Telling Soren and Lizzie what he had done wasn't as hard because he knew they had seen the worst his temper and pride had to offer but he had always tried his best to live up to his parent' expectations and having them find out that he'd acted any other way made him feel extremely guilty.

Titania felt a little dismayed at the lengths her son had gone to to try to get this girl to stay with him. He must have really had it bad by the time Sarah had gotten to the point of wishing her brother away. Titania suddenly wished he would hurry up with this telling so she could find out how Sarah had come to his attention. Oberon cringed when Jareth got to the part with the cleaners as he himself had also had a run in with them the one time he'd spent thirteen days within the Labyrinth's corridors. Jareth had been _really_ mad at him and Titania at the time though he couldn't remember why just then.

Sarah had seen Mab and Titania's greeting but she couldn't see what the Winter Queen looked like from where she stood. She waited patiently for them to get done and sighed in relief when Titania motioned for everyone to go about their business but frowned when Jareth's mother had motioned for him and his father to stay. Resignation set in as she realized that they were probably going to be a while so Sarah went in search of Jareth's siblings to pass the time until they were done talking. It took her a while to make her way to where they were standing as people kept stopping her to talk; which took anywhere from a few exchanged words to several minutes. The longest conversation took fifteen. By the time she got to them, she was a little cranky as she was hungry and it looked like Jareth was in for the long haul.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Kate asked, "You look upset."

"I'm just hungry," Sarah replied.

Understanding lit her face, "And you can't get anything unless Jareth gives it to you so he can make sure it hasn't been tampered with."

Sarah nodded miserably but Kate laughed, "You know, since he's your date for the night, you can go up there and request that he keep you company for a bit."

"They won't get mad?"

"They shouldn't. You need your date and they're keeping him from you. Just make sure you're polite and watch what you say as Winter's up there," Kate warned.

Sarah nodded and began to make her way to where Jareth and his parents were but it took her another twenty minutes of inane conversation before she could reach them. She didn't notice that Soren, Lizzie, Dagon, and Roald had begun running interference so that she could make it there faster. Kate had warned them Sarah was hungry and Lizzie said that it wasn't a good idea to let Sarah be hungry any longer than necessary as she tended to get quite snappy. Sarah finally made it to the foot of the dais but a sudden case of nerves made her drop her head and tread _extra_ carefully in asking for Jareth to accompany her for a bit.

"Excuse me, Highness, but I would like to request some time with my escort," Sarah almost whispered, "I haven't had the chance to see him very much tonight and I need to speak to him."

Titania and Oberon looked a little taken aback at her demeanor as they had yet to see her act like this. The two had begun to wonder if the girl _knew_ how to actually be quiet and demure. Quite frankly, this scared them more than her unleashing her temper and they decided, instantly, that this wasn't Sarah. Jareth just sighed in relief as this would give him a brief reprieve before he had to get into the _really_ unpleasant parts of Sarah's run.

"I'm going to assume that this would be the runner you were referring to earlier," Mab said in a disinterested voice. She was becoming fatigued with sitting in one place and, whether it was the infamous Sarah who had beat the Labyrinth or not that was asking, she didn't want to sit here any longer than necessary.

**Careful. It looks like Mab's in a foul mood.**

'_Hopefully I can get out of here without getting frozen.'_

**Hopefully.**

Sarah wasn't really paying attention to what Rin was saying. Mab's voice sounded very familiar and she felt her curiosity get the better of her (**What was that about curiosity and cats?** Rin asked in amusement. Sarah just ignored her). Lifting her head, she gave a small sigh of disappointment as she realized Mab's back was to her. Titania's expression caught her attention and she wondered why the Queen looked so shocked but just figured that by raising her head Sarah must have been some breech in protocol. Sarah turned as Jareth came down the steps towards her and the thankful look on his face made her smile. Titania's strange reaction was quite forgotten.

"What is it you need, Precious?"

"I'm hungry," Sarah pouted, "And I was told that I need my date with me before I can get anything."

Jareth gave a small laugh before giving her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Love. I seem to forget that you're human when you display your temper the way you did earlier."

"It's alright," She reassured him as they made their way towards the food table, "Just get me a plate and you're forgiven."

Jareth laughed again as they made their way down the table, talking and laughing as they filled their plates. They stood together in a corner with Sarah eating while Jareth spent his time staring at her. Titania watched as her son leaned down to whisper in Sarah's ear again and Sarah blushed before laughing and reaching up to whisper in his. When Sarah finished her plate, Jareth handed it off to a passing servant and handed her his own barely touched one. Oberon noticed his mate watching the couple and he smiled gently at her content expression before taking her hand and raising it to his lips. Mab's lips curled up at this display but she didn't say anything. She knew what it was like to feel the way they did.

Jareth and Sarah were having a good time with each other but a servant came to tell them that his parents needed him again. Sarah sighed but nodded her understanding, "Go on. I'll be fine. I need to start imprinting my impressions of the room and people in my mind if I'm going to paint them, after all. This'll give me the time to do that while you have to entertain your parents and Winter."

"I'll do my best to be quick."

"I'll be _fine_. Now scoot before they send another servant."

Jareth smiled as he ran his hand along her cheek and Sarah leaned into the caress. He quickly made his way back to the dais as he wanted to get this over with so that he could dance with Sarah again. Quickly sitting down, he immediately launched back into the story where he'd left off, much to Mab's pleasure. She was starting to get _bored_. Jareth quickly finished everything about Sarah's run and ending as he sat outside her window and watching the party. Titania gave him a look that said she knew that wasn't the end of it but he cut his eyes towards Mab and she dropped it. He didn't want Mab to be around when he got to the next part. Mab stood at the conclusion of the story.

"This Sarah sounds quite interesting," She said in a bored tone, "I'll have to meet her sometime."

Jareth watched Mab walk off with a sigh of relief but tensed again as she walked right behind Sarah, who whirled and narrowed her eyes at the Winter Queen's back. Sarah turned and gave him an uncertain look before going back to what she'd been doing. He turned back to his parents and finished out what he hadn't wanted Mab to hear. His mother gave a small sob but he couldn't find it in himself to care about the pain he was causing her as it was partially her fault. Her constant pushing had caused him to act sooner than he should have and he wanted her to understand at least a part of the pain he'd felt.

**Ah. There's the cruelty I know.**

'_I have nothing to say to that.'_

**Of course not.**

"So how did all of this start?" Oberon asked.

"I was flying Above, one of the few flights I had managed to take in centuries, when I came across a young girl who was crying in the middle of the woods in a park close to a human settlement. I lighted down to try to see what was wrong when she saw me. Something in her must have recognized…_something_ in me because she looked up at me and said, 'Please help me! My mommy fell and hurt her foot and she told me to go find my daddy but I got lost. Please can you help me?'"

Jareth paused and smiled softly at the memory. His parents were a little unsure _what_ to think of such a meeting. They had been expecting something _more_ than he'd just come across her and she'd asked for help but Jareth was continuing so they leaned forward eagerly, "I remembered that I'd flown past a man who had obviously been searching for something and I began leading the girl to a halfway point between her two parents. She could hear her father calling and called back to him. He eventually found her and she told him what had happened at which point, they began calling for her mother. She in turn, heard them and called back until they found her. I left after that but I began to go back to look for her and watch her. Sometimes she saw me, sometimes she didn't but I grew to care deeply for this innocent child who spent so much time in that park playing with her mother and I…,"

Jareth paused and hesitated but continued.

_But what no one knew, was that the king had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers…_

"Oh Jareth you didn't," Titania said; shocked.

"I gave her the power to have her wishes granted if she called on me," he said quietly, "But after her time in the Labyrinth she stopped wishing and began _doing_. She no longer needed me."

Jareth kept telling them everything and the longer he talked, the better he felt. The shadows began to fall away and the fact that Sarah was there with him began to finally sink into his mind. Warmth suffused his being and Jareth felt himself glowing in happiness. Titania watched as her son relaxed and the years of stress and worry begin to fall away to reveal the man he used to be. Oberon felt the room lighten in the face of his son's happiness and contentment and he watched Sarah turn towards them and smile at his son in happiness.

Sarah felt a quiet contentment and joy radiating from Jareth and she turned to smile at him. She'd known he needed to talk about everything to someone. That was why she had encourages him to stay with his parents while they were eating together. Jareth said he felt guilty for leaving her alone all night but she told him that as he was the High Prince he couldn't really get out of this; he had conceded that she had a point. Turning back to where she'd last seen Lizzie, she continued to make her way towards her friend. Sarah felt the need to have some girl time in the middle of all this and she wanted to confide in someone about the feelings she kept getting from Mab.

"Hello Sarah. What are you doing coming to see me?" Lizzie asked as Sarah drew near.

"I wanted someone familiar to talk to," Sarah laughed; giving Lizzie a hug. She was beginning to droop after all the excitement of the evening and avoiding Mab at every turn like Rin wanted her to, "I'm starting to get tired. You people forget that I'm just a lowly human who actually has to sleep every once in a while."

"Do you want us to take you back?" Lizzie asked worriedly. Sarah was right when she'd said that they tended to forget she was human and she didn't think Jareth would thank them for letting her collapse, "I can get Soren over here in an instant."

"No," Sarah laughed, "I was just teasing you. I actually feel really energized, which is new for me, and I don't think I could fall asleep right now if I tried. No, I actually wanted to talk to you about some vibes I've been getting from Winter."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked quietly, "It's nothing bad is it?"

"No but that's what worries me. I wouldn't be nearly so nervous if they were dangerous because that would be who she is," Sarah said, "The problem is that I feel really _safe_ around her and I don't know why. It's a warm feeling I'm getting and somehow I know that I would never be in danger around her."

Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment. Sarah had already proven to have a strong intuition about things and she wondered if she was right in this as well, "Do you want to try to get a little closer?"

"I've been very close to her already," Sarah said drily, "She walked past me and I felt her skirts brush me but I wouldn't mind going closer."

**This isn't a good idea!**

'_I know but I'm curious.'_

**You've already admitted that your curiosity has gotten you into more trouble than is healthy.**

'_Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?'_

**Somewhere safe.**

'_And you were the one encouraging me to take on Isabelle.'_

**There wasn't the chance that she'd turn you into a living frozen statue.**

'_I'll be careful.'_

**You do that.**

Lizzie nodded and they began to casually make their way around the room to where Mab was standing at the food table. Sarah noticed that Titania seemed to be crying and she felt a twinge for her but quickly squashed it. This was partially her fault and if she didn't like what she was hearing then tough.

**Ah. There's the cruelty I know.**

'_I have nothing to say to that.'_

**Of course not.**

Sarah stiffened as they got closer and closer to the Winter Queen. When Mab had entered the room, the temperature had dropped quite a bit, regardless of how many people were in the room and the fact that Titania was there, but it was much colder the closer one actually got to _her_. Sarah's dress wasn't exactly meant for the cold and she shivered a little before getting used to the temperature. She'd always liked the cold over the heat so being this close to Mab didn't bother her that much. Lizzie, on the other, had started shivering and her teeth were chattering but she refused to leave Sarah on her own. As the two got closer, they saw Mab was deep in conversation with Lord Dagon, the dragon looking a little sullen at the temperature but he was still smoking as much as ever, his pipe working furiously to channel the smoke away, and holding what seemed to be a heated, and lively, debate.

The two friends got close enough to have them in their line of vision but far enough away that they couldn't be accused of eavesdropping. No clear words reached the two so all they could hear was the vague sound of their voices that managed to make it through the other noise to their ears. Sarah couldn't seem to shake the sense of déjà vu she kept getting every time a snatch of Mab's voice reached her. She was getting frustrated and turned to Lizzie to say forget it as she didn't want to risk getting her in trouble by going closer, when Mab threw her head back and laughed. Sarah froze as a thousand memories crashed down on her that featured that laugh and she watched as the world seemed to slow around her as Mab turned. A side view, a quarter view, a half view, three quarters, and a full view of the Winter Queen as Mab looked around.

'_It can't be! It's not possible.'_

**Sarah! What are you doing? Stop!**

Sarah froze as she realized she'd taken a lurching step forward.

**Find a room! Now! Break down there but don't you **_**dare**_** collapse in here!**

'_But…'_

**No! Move it. You'll just cause problems for both of you.**

Sarah noticed Dagon was looking at her a little worriedly but she straightened and smiled at him before turning to Lizzie. Her friend was watching her in much the same way as Dagon was and Sarah knew that Rin was right. She could break down later but right now they needed a room she could do that in.

'_Don't tell Jareth.'_

"Can we go to a room where we can talk?" Sarah asked urgently; quietly, "I know why she seems familiar now."

Lizzie took one look at Sarah's bleak look and nodded quickly before putting an arm around her and leading her to the same door she'd gone through with Soren and Titania earlier.

"What's wrong?" Soren asked urgently.

"She'll let me know when we get through _there_," She said indicating the door, "And then, depending on what it is, I'll let you know."

"No, he can come in," Sarah said quickly.

Lizzie just nodded and then they were through the door, shutting out the outside. Sarah didn't even notice what the room looked like as she sank onto the couch and put her head in her hands. Soren watched as she began to mutter to herself under her breath and he noticed that tears were rolling down her face; he'd never felt as helpless as he did right now except for the time when Jareth had come back after seeing Sarah that last time. Lizzie wanted to go hold her friend but felt that it was probably better if she left her alone for the moment.

**Are you sure?**

'_Positive. What do I do?'_

**I don't know but maybe you should start with talking to Soren and Lizzie.**

Sarah looked up to find her friends watching her with helpless looks on their faces and she wondered where to begin. Staring at the beginning was probably best, "Twenty-five years and a handful of months ago, I was born to Robert and Linda Williams. Shortly after I turned ten, my mother left us to pursue an acting career without us but she kept in touch when she remembered to. A couple years later my dad remarried to Karen and a little over a year before I turned fifteen, when I wished Toby away, he was born."

"I was a brat and I was bitter at the fact that my mother had left and my father hadn't thought enough of her to wait longer to remarry. I thought he was abandoning me like Mama did. Toby was the last straw. However, after the Labyrinth, I learned that life isn't always fair and that I actually had a good life. I took nothing for granted after that, I never wished for anything but worked for it, and I tried to get along with my stepmom and brother better. As a result I have a wonderful relationship with my brother and though Karen will never replace my mom, she's like a second one to me and we're good friends now."

"Fast forward to four years ago when my dad gets a call from the police somewhere in upstate New York. I got home that day to find him and Karen in the living room and Toby sitting on the steps looking really upset. My dad called me into the room and proceeded to tell me that my mother was dead from a bad car accident. A drunk driver had hit her head on in a Ford F150 while she was driving her Mini Coop. They said she had died instantly."

Lizzie and Soren were staring at her in shock but they didn't interrupt. Neither did Rin, who was listening just as closely, as she tried to find a way for Sarah to get the Winter Queen's attention without causing an incident. She had a suspicion that Sarah was going to have to summon her to her and Rin knew the perfect place within her corridors that she could do that. The only problem would be avoiding Jareth.

"Fast forward again to tonight when the Winter Queen came in and I had this strange feeling that I knew her so I started trying to see her face to figure out why," Sarah put her head in her hands again, "She's my _mom_!" She sobbed out, "She's alive and she's the Winter Queen and she's a Sidhe which means _I'm_ half Sidhe and I want to go see her so badly but I can't and-"

"Sarah!" Lizzie said quickly. Soren's mouth was opening and closing as he tried to find something to say, "Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded miserably, "I knew as soon as I heard her laugh."

"Well, ah," Soren said as he looked at Lizzie but then the ridiculousness of the situation hit him and he started to laugh. The two women stared at him incredulously. Was he _really_ laughing?

**Ignore him.** Rin sniffed. **I have a plan but we'll have to do this carefully so Jareth doesn't catch wind of it.**

Lizzie jerked and Soren stopped laughing.

**Yes, you can hear me and yes I am who you think I am but right now is not the time to be looking like that. Sarah, you're going to have to call Mab to you if you really want to talk to her. I know of a place where you can do that but you'll have to wait until tomorrow.**

"If it means seeing my mother again after thinking she was dead for four years I'm all for it," Sarah said.

**We'll need their help of course.**

"Of course."

The three listened to Rin's plan with a bit of trepidation.

"We are going to get in sooooooo much trouble aren't we?"

**Probably.**

* * *

Sarah sat in front on the easel in her rooms at Jareth's castle, putting the finishing touches on the painting. They'd gotten back in the wee hours of the morning and as soon as she was in her night clothes Sarah had jumped into bed and promptly fallen asleep. Unfortunately, her nerves got the better of her and woke her after only four scant hours. Sarah hadn't bothered trying to go back to sleep; instead she began to finish up the painting as she tried to keep her nervousness to a minimum.

The plan was for Sarah to wait until Soren and Lizzie had gone to Jareth's chambers to do their tradition of opening gifts before she called the Winter Queen. If Jareth were to insist that Sarah join them they were to say Lizzie stopped by her room and Sarah was still asleep so they didn't want to wake her. The two just wouldn't tell him that they _had_ gotten her up so she could do what she needed. They were to keep him there with them as long as they could in order to give her time to complete her wish without him interfering. Rin had thought it best that they _not_ inform him until they were absolutely sure that Mab was indeed Linda Williams. Sarah had asked Jareth the night before if there was a way to imprint a memory into a crystal and project the memory onto a wall; he'd promptly produced several. He told her that all she had to do was cup it in her hands and think of what she wanted the crystal to show.

Sarah had used all but one to imprint what she remembered of the ball. In the last one she'd imprinted a memory from her childhood into and it now sat on the small table that held her paints beside her. She would pause every now and then to stare at it before going back to the painting. Sarah finished the last little bit and put her brush down before she stepped back to take in the whole effect. She blushed at how intimate it was but she grabbed a bow from the table and fixed it to the top right corner. Sarah was thankful she'd thought to use watercolors this time as they would dry faster.

She then moved over to a desk that she hadn't noticed the day before until after they'd gotten back from the ball. Sarah had found several different Christmas cards there and she'd promptly written a short one to Soren and Lizzie before affixing it to the chair the night before but she'd been too tired to even attempt writing Jareth's. She moved over to the desk now and sat down to begin writing it.

_Dear Jareth,_

_I do not think I need to impress upon you the importance of uncovering this painting very carefully as it'll still be a little wet upon your receiving it. Do not be alarmed that this is somehow a goodbye as I am merely telling you what in the written word what I should probably tell you in person. No! Don't scowl at me! I told you this wasn't a goodbye but to reassure you I will write this next part and you can read it as many times as you need to to reassure yourself._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I. Love. You._

_There. Read that over and over to content yourself until I am able to say it in person. I have something I must do this morning. It's nothing dangerous so stop scowling! Spend your time with your friends this morning and perhaps next year, after we are married, if I am not being too presumptuous, I can join all of you. Though, you haven't asked me yet and I will not give verbal consent until you do. And honestly, darling, I do love you, I do fear you, I will obey you in some things, but I don't want a slave and you really must try better with this next proposal as, and Lizzie agrees with me (Stop scowling and don't look at her like that), that last proposal was rather pathetic._

_I give you my solemn word that I will be alive and well when you step through those doors to find me later today. Trust me._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

"Nip." She called softly after she finished the letter.

"Watcha need boss-Lady?" The little goblin asked.

Sarah threw a clean sheet over the painting, easel and all, before replying, "I want you to take this and that chair to Jareth's rooms and put them by the tree in his front rooms."

She affixed the card to the sheet before nodding at the little goblin and both easel and chair disappeared. Sarah sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly; glaring at the rising sun. She made her way back to her bed to grab some more sleep before Soren and Lizzie came to wake her up. What seemed like a pathetic length of time later, which was in reality two hours, she was awakened to a knock on her door. Sarah grunted as the door opened to reveal her friends. They cautiously made their way into the room as she sat up and looked at them.

"Time already?"

"We came a little early to help you get ready," Lizzie said quietly. They were all moving and speaking as if they were going to get caught any second; which was a distinct possibility. Sarah grunted again as she got up and padded to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Feeling more awake, she came back out to grab her brush and begin fixing it so that it didn't look like such a rat's nest. Lizzie picked out an outfit, similar to the ones Jareth wore, except more feminine appropriate, and without the gloves, in the colors copper and green. Sarah went back into the bathroom and changed before going back to her room for their approval.

"Very nice," Lizzie said in satisfaction and Soren nodded his agreement.

"You can lock the bathroom, right, Rin?"

**Yes. He's starting to wake up so you two might want to get going.**

"Wish me luck."

"I wish you luck," Soren said seriously.

Sarah giggled, "Hurry!"

Lizzie closed the door once they were out in the hall and Sarah sighed. Here goes nothing. Rin had wanted her to do this in the middle of the Labyrinth but Sarah said it was too risky because too many people would see her leaving. They might tell Jareth that she was leaving or stop her to talk to her and Rin had conceded that it wasn't possible for Sarah to get to the place Rin wanted her to in a timely manner without magic. She picked up the crystal and moved to the center of the room to face the wall opposite of the windows that she'd removed the tapestries from. Sarah knew the light wouldn't affect the picture on the wall as this was magic and not some pathetic human technology. Her hand tightened painfully around the orb in her hand as she waited for her cue.

_**Now.**_

"I wish the Winter Queen Mab would appear before me, right now!" Sarah cried quickly.

The effect was instantaneous. The temperature in her room plummeted while ice formed along the walls and floor. A cold wind howled through the room whipping the braid Sarah had put her hair into every which way and she thought, idly, that she should have pinned it to her head. Sarah shivered as the temperature dropped even further while thunder sounded though she could see that the light had not dimmed. Someone was pounding on her door and calling her name but the damage had already been done. Mab was coming.

"You know," A cold voice said behind her, "I would have thought you would have had the common decency to do this later since you were there just as late as I was last night."

Sarah tied to answer. Tried to find _something_ to say and as she fought with her voice the silence stretched on and the pounding on her door grew louder.

**He won't be kept out much longer.**

'_Then let him in.'_

**In a minute. You know you need to say something.**

'_I'm trying.'_

"After summoning me here you have absolutely _nothing_ to say? I believe you would be the _Sarah_ that beat the Goblin King's Labyrinth a while back, correct?" Sarah flinched but Mab kept going as Sarah idly noticed the pounding on her door had stopped, "Go away Goblin King. This girl has summoned me and I will hear _why_ before I decide what to do with her."

Jareth was watching Sarah as tears fell down her face. She clutched one of the spheres he'd given her in her hand for dear life. He knew that he couldn't interfere, as much as he wanted to, but Jareth had read her letter and trusted that she had some sort of plan. Little did he know that Sarah had _had_ a plan but it was currently on its way towards a very painful landing after having been thrown from the window.

"Sarah?" He said quietly.

His voice jolted Sarah and she was finally able to move and speak but while she'd had all these questions and this big long speech, they were currently meeting the ground as well. Turning her hand so that Mab could see the crystal she began to improvise. Lizzie and Soren were standing behind Jareth where he'd moved through the door and they watched fearfully. Rin was also watching the proceedings but she was bound just as tightly as Jareth.

"Do you know what this is?" Sarah asked hollowly and Jareth jerked at her words.

"A crystal?" Mab sneered in disgust.

"Yes. A crystal. Nothing more but if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams…or your memories," As she finished speaking the crystal slipped from her hand to the floor where it rolled a little ways before playing the memory she'd imprinted into it.

"Hi Mom."

_Sarah snuck into her parent's room and moved softly around the bed to where her mother lay. She was determined to catch her off guard this time and she moved as quietly as her six year old self could. However, it seemed that her mother was one step ahead of her again because the next thing she knew she was lifted, squealing, onto her mother's lap where she was tickled unmercifully. Sarah giggled as Linda leaned over and blew on her stomach before she placed her forehead against her daughter's. Her mother's nearly black eyes that were actually green sparkled lovingly down at her._

"_What are you doing my munchkin?"_

"_It's Christmas," The six year old Sarah said excitedly._

"_And it's six in the morning, sweat heart," Her father said as he rolled over to give her a kiss on her forehead._

"_Yeah but Mama needs to come sing!"_

"_Now?" Her mother laughed._

"_Now," Sarah confirmed._

_Her parents looked at each other before smiling down at her._

"_Alright," Linda said, "but you better run!"_

_Sarah squealed as she bolted for the door._

The memory skipped forward to later that morning

"_**City sidewalks busy sidewalks. **_

_**Dressed in holiday style **_

_**In the air **_

_**There's a feeling of Christmas **_

_**Children laughing **_

_**People passing**_

_**Meeting smile after smile **_

_**And on ev'ry street corner you'll hear **__**  
**__**Silver bells silver bells **_

_**It's Christmas time in the city **_

_**Ring a ling hear them sing**_

_**Soon it will be Christmas day **__**  
**__**Strings of street lights **_

_**Even stop**_

_**Blink a bright red and green **_

_**As the shoppers rush home with their treasures **__**  
**__**Hear the snow crunch **_

_**See the kids bunch **_

_**This is Santa's big scene **_

_**And above all this bustle **_

_**You'll hear Silver bells, silver bells **_

_**It's Christmas time in the city **_

_**Ring-a-ling, hear them sing **_

_**Soon it will be Christmas day"**_

_Sarah sat on the bench beside her mother as she watched her play and sing. This was Linda's favorite song and Sarah had learned to love it just as much as her mother. Linda finished and turned to her daughter before grabbing her up and hugging her to her as she tickled her. Sarah's father sat on the couch and watched them with a contented smile on his face._

The memory went on to show them opening presents and Sarah's mother grabbing hold of her to pepper her with hugs and kisses every chance she got. Everyone in the room was entranced by the memories playing on the wall in front of them and no one noticed how the ice began to recede and the air around them got warmer. Once the last memory faded the crystal quietly rolled over to the table it had been sitting on early, jumped onto the surface, and was still. Jareth just stood frozen at the facts that had been shoved on him and he began to find the similarities between Sarah and Mab as he studied them; he wondered how he'd missed them before. Lizzie was crying as she watched her friend and Soren wrapped an arm around her.

"Sarah," A voice that none of them recognized said. They searched for the speaker and were shocked to realize it was Mab, "You're _my_ Sarah."

Sarah turned and found that she was quite suddenly in her mother's embrace again after so many years and the questions she'd been unable to find earlier came flooding out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed, "Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you let us think you didn't love us? Why did you let us think you were _dead_?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't." Mab said brokenly.

"Couldn't or _wouldn't_."

"Couldn't."

"She's right, Precious," Jareth said quietly and the two women realized they had an audience. Sarah turned and looked at Jareth as he continued, "You were born in the Aboveground and, for all intents and purposes, you were human, regardless of who your mother was. Because of this, she couldn't tell you who you were or take you with her. Nor could she stay with you. I imagine she hadn't planned to stay as long as she did but she couldn't get away; whether she had a kingdom to run or not."

"I almost said the Winter Court be damned and stayed with you and your father," Mab agreed.

Sarah nodded her head as she laid it back on her mother's shoulder, "What happens now?"

"Well if I'd known sooner that you were _my_ Sarah and that you had been to the Underground, I would have sought you out to tell you what you could expect in the years to come," Mab saw her daughter's confusion so began to elaborate, "You were exposed to magic, which, in turn, triggered your own and so over the years yours would come into being. This also means that you could freely come and go from the Underground and be told about your heritage as you had discovered the magic on your own. From what I've seen and heard, though, your abilities are much more progressed than they should be."

Sarah turned and glared at Jareth, "He gave me a peach while I was here."

"What!?"

**I can see where you get it from now.**

Jareth flinched and did his best to look innocent, "While this is a lovely conversation, I would very much like to thank Sarah for the wonderful gift she gave me."

Sarah blushed but she extricated herself from her mother and made her way over to a very mischievous looking Goblin King who swept her into his arms and gave her a lingering kiss. Mab looked a little put out but she decided to let them have their fun for the moment.

"I love you," Sarah whispered fervently.

Jareth smiled in utter bliss as he looked at her, "And I you."

He kissed her again but Mab was starting to get annoyed, as evidenced by the chill and cold wind that was coming on in the room, so he pulled back.

"And I'll work on that proposal, Precious."

Sarah just smiled and kissed him again.


	8. Epilogue

_Love is the irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly- __**Robert Frost**_

Epilogue

"I believe you've set a new record, Love," Jareth said as he leaned his head back over the arm of his throne to look at her as she walked through the door.

"Aren't you supposed to sit straight in that thing so that you can greet your Champion properly?" Sarah asked as she made her way towards her king. Leaning down over his head, she gave Jareth a kiss before moving around to sit beside him on the edge of the seat.

"Now really, Precious, you know me better than that. I refuse to be uncomfortable if I'm going to have to sit still all day."

"You'll have to get used to it once your parents step down," Sarah warned.

"Yes, well, that won't be for a _long_ time yet," He said as he waved his hand in dismissal.

The two sat in contented silence as Sarah leaned over so Jareth could wrap his arms around her as he slid over to give Sarah more room. They sat snuggling as they thought over the events of the past two years. After Sarah's rather interesting reunion with her mother, Mab had insisted that Sarah come stay with her for a little while so they could make up for a little bit of lost time. Sarah conceded that she would but only for two weeks as she needed to be back to help Jareth after that. Jareth wasn't happy that Sarah was leaving but she said it would make it easier for him to prepare for the children.

Mab had very nearly frozen Jareth where he stood when she heard this until Sarah managed to make her understand that she wasn't pregnant. Her mother had then asked _why_ he would need two weeks to prepare for children in his castle while giving her that look that always made her confess to any wrongdoings when she was younger. Sarah spilled her guts to her mother and when she'd finished, she waited for her mother's temper to show itself but Mab had just laughed and begged them to let her help. They accepted whatever aid she wanted to give them gladly.

However, something rather interesting happened when she went to stay with her mother. When Sarah got to the Castle in the Winter Lands, Mab had a servant show her to her rooms while Mab went to do some paperwork she had been neglecting. As Sarah followed the maid and turned a corner, though, she came face to face with a Sidhe lord and lady but as Sarah was about to pass them by, she realized exactly who they were; it was Jane from the bakery and the man from the antique shop. To say she was surprised was an understatement but it was nothing to the way they looked. The two had obviously not expected to see her there.

Sarah had immediately gone to her mother to confront her and Mab actually blushed when she realized what had happened. She explained to Sarah that after she was forced to come back Underground, that she sent a Sidhe couple from her court, a couple she trusted, Aboveground to look after Sarah. Mab said the reason why her temper was so short Christmas Eve and Christmas Day was because they'd come and told her that Sarah had disappeared and they couldn't find any trace of her. Sarah apologized profusely but Mab waved it off and told Sarah that there was no harm done but she did mention that Jane and her mate, Dom, had been very worried about her. She excused her self from her mother after that, and ended up spending the rest of the day with her two babysitters.

During Sarah's stay, her mother started training her to keep her blossoming powers under control as they were beginning to become a problem. Sarah explained about her strong intuition and knowing things she shouldn't to Mab but Mab had nodded and informed her that she got those from her. Her mother also taught Sarah to meditate so Sarah could control what information came to her. Two weeks later, after spending time with her mother in the Winter Lands and meeting as many people there as she could, they came back just in time to help Jareth put the finishing touches in place for their plans. Lords Dagon and Roald were already there and waiting for the fun to begin. Both had looked a little surprised at Mab's presence but Lizzie quickly explained to them the circumstances as Sarah greeted Jareth. After that, the two kings were just as eager at having her help as the rest of them.

It wasn't long before the first of the calls began to come and the goblins went into action. They were eager to have something to do after such a long period between wished aways. Sarah had decided that to give this event greater impact, the children should wish themselves away in front of their parents. Dagon had made the comment that this was a strange form of protest. The first children to appear were Jareth's four siblings and two nieces. Next was Isabelle's little brother and it just kept going from there.

All told, there were around sixty children of varying ages once everyone had wished themselves away and the adults had looked at the number with dismay. They hadn't thought there would be this many. It had taken them a little while to get used to all the kids being underfoot but they finally managed to get into the rhythm of things. Jareth knew he was going to miss them after having them here for so long but he was also a little relieved they would be gone as it would be quiet again and give him more time with Sarah.

Link had informed them that children from "good" families had also wished themselves away to make sure the lesson Jareth and Sarah were trying to teach reached everyone. Jareth just shrugged helplessly and ordered more rooms made up for the extra thirty or so children that had unexpectedly appeared. It wasn't long after they had gotten everyone settled that the first letters began to come in protesting what had happened.

This was where Dagon and Roald stepped in and took over; writing letters in answer and beginning to start negotiations with the parents to get their children back. They also outlined any and _all_ abuse they felt that the children had suffered. It had taken two years of negotiations, and Mab revealing she supported them, before the trial to get the children that had wished themselves away back. All told there had been six challengers, including Sarah, but Sarah had had the most number of people relying on her by far.

Titania and Oberon were her biggest supporters and Sarah had to admit that she'd been determined to do her best because of them. Sarah spent about as much time with Titania as she had with Mab in the past couple years as she'd been determined to try to figure out why Jareth's mother had pushed him so hard in trying to find a mate. Titania had admitted that while wanting grandchildren was a factor, she'd actually done what she had out of worry for Jareth. There was quite a gap between Jareth and Jus so Jareth had been just a few years from being fully grown by the time his little brother was born. After Jus was born, Jareth took it upon himself to take care of him while his parents were busy and he had done so for every child his parents had after that. Titania had watched her son give up his own youth in favor of his younger siblings. She said that one time, a young lady had shown interest in trying to get to know him better and he'd told her he was too busy.

Jareth's mother informed Sarah that it was a common misunderstanding that everyone seemed to carry, that said the reason why they'd made Jareth the Goblin King was because he'd been too idle but the truth was that they'd wanted him to actually enjoy being young. Unfortunately, their plan backfired when they got there to coronate him and they saw exactly how badly the Goblin Kingdom had been neglected and they realized that with Jareth's sense of responsibility, he would make sure to get this Kingdom back in shape no matter how long it took. In addition to taking care of his new kingdom, her son also made time to see his younger siblings which gave him very little free time. Titania admitted that by forbidding him to see them, which probably wasn't the best way to go about getting him to do what they wanted, that he'd use that time to rest but that plan didn't work either.

The Queen then figured that if he was going to take on all of this responsibility, then he might as well have a partner to help him. So Titania had started searching for someone that would be good for Jareth but by this time the whole business with Jus and Soren and all the other children of the Underground that had been wished away was taking place. Titania admitted that everything had just gone downhill from there and Sarah could very well believe her. Jareth's parents had only wanted him to enjoy his youth but they'd gone about it the wrong way.

Another group of people Sarah spent a lot of time with were her friends that she'd made the first time she came to the Labyrinth. However, Sarah hadn't forgotten that they'd been keeping stuff about Jareth from her so she made sure to give them a talking to. Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo were all very sorry and they begged her to forgive them and, of course, she did; though, she made them promise never to keep stuff like that from her again. Sir Didymus informed her that they were afraid of what would happen if they'd told her because the king had been coming to ask about her. Sarah was surprised by this as no one had told her.

She promptly made them tell her exactly what had happened that night after the party and what condition Jareth was in the next few years. Hoggle was firmly against her knowing so Didymus was the one who painted the picture of what those years had been like for their king. Sarah had thanked him when he finished and gone to her room and cried for hours. Rin had gotten so worried about her that she'd made Jareth come and check on her. Sarah had apologized over and over for having hurt him but he just waved them away and said that some of the blame was partially his. He'd known better than to propose so early but he did it anyways. The two spent the next couple hours talking and straitening out their misunderstandings and regrets until they were satisfied they held no more secrets from the other.

"Tell me, Sarah," Jareth said after an hour of quiet, "How did you make it here so quickly?"

"I turned left instead of right," She said smugly and Jareth groaned.

Each challenger had been put at different entry points on the Labyrinth and given their thirteen hours. They were also forbidden to use any magic to help them through their trial. Sarah had entered at the same place she had last time and, on a whim, went to say hello to the little blue worm she'd met during her first run. They had talked a few minutes before she asked him what would happen if she went left instead of right this time and he'd told her it would take her straight to the castle. Sarah didn't argue but proceeded down the path. Jareth groaned again when Sarah told him this.

"It was rather boring this time around, Jareth, there weren't any turns off the path or monsters or anything," Sarah pouted. She'd wanted a challenge!

"Well maybe you'll have to run it again sometime but you found one of the Shortcuts, Precious," Jareth said. He was pouting a little but shook it off and summoned a couple of peaches, "Want one?"

"Thanks," Sarah said as she took one of the fruits and took a big bite. She was _hungry_. In the last two years of living with Jareth and his love for this particular fruit, she'd eventually started liking them again, "What are those?"

"They're just what their name suggests. These passages lead straight through the Labyrinth without any interference from outside influences," Jareth explained as he took a bite of his own peach, "the only way to get into one of these is through their entrances and until they're found and used they stay in one place but if someone finds one, and uses it to get to the castle, then they move. There's no telling where it will go next and not even _I_ know how many there are since Rin won't tell me."

**Not even the king is privy to **_**all**_** my secrets.**

"They're also only present during a runner's challenge," He sniffed, "If an invader were actually able to make it inside the Labyrinth, then it would be very inconvenient if they were to find one."

Sarah laughed at Jareth's expression but she was a little miffed that her shortcut wasn't going to be there when she got back. On the other hand, that just made things more challenging. She also approved of them being there only temporarily.

"So how are the others doing?" She asked out of a deep satisfaction at having proven their snide comments wrong. Sarah wanted to know how badly she'd beaten them.

Jareth sat up and produced a crystal, "Well Temm and Lain are still trying to find their way _in._"

Sarah shook her head at that. She didn't know what the ones backing them had been thinking by choosing those two as they were complete idiots.

"Hoggle's just led Tekka back to the beginning…again," Jareth said in satisfaction. This was the one his two sisters were backing and he was happy to see she was just as stupid as they were. It looked like, with only three hours left, he was going to be raising his two nieces. Sarah just shook her head again. Really. What had they been thinking?

"Kip is in the stone maze and Caroline is in an oubliette. Hoggle hasn't been able to get to her because he's had to deal with that other girl. How many are we going to have under our care?" He asked looking at Sarah.

"Twenty-one," Sarah said in disgust but there was a sad note to her voice. She had learned to greatly dislike those children's parents over the last two years, "That's without counting Lizzie and Soren's twins, Curren and Lilah, but their parents will be looking after them so I guess they don't count anyways. How are we going to look after that many?"

Jareth laughed, "I know it may not _look_ it, Precious Thing, but I do have other subjects besides the ones you've seen. There is a part of the Labyrinth that is not open to runners where a settlement made up of the children who were wished away live. Quite a few didn't want to leave after they were grown so I created a village where they could live. They've agreed to take in these children and look after them until they're old enough to be presented at court. But my nieces will be staying here with us and I will raise them as I did Soren."

"You mean 'we'," Sarah said, "Which reminds me, you still haven't proposed yet."

"Yes well we have been a little busy these last two years," Jareth laughed as he gave her a lingering kiss.

Sarah pulled back and Jareth groaned as Toby came running through the doors. After everything had calmed down, somewhat, Sarah had gone back to her home in the Aboveground to talk to her parents. She'd had a hard time convincing them it was the truth until Toby had piped up that he remembered everything and he would really like to see Jareth again. Her parents had still been skeptical until she'd called Nip out and then they'd had to wait for Karen to wake up until they could continue their conversation.

Her parents had finally agreed to let her take Toby back with her but they were going to stay where they were for a few more years before they made the trip themselves. Sarah hadn't yet told her dad that Sarah's mother was alive or that she was half Sidhe herself. Jareth had supported her in this. When they got to the castle, Toby had turned to Sarah and said he thought her mother was dead as soon as he caught sight of Mab. After Sarah informed him of the situation, he'd thought about it for a second before nodding. The next thing she knew, Toby was in front of her mother and lecturing her on how what she'd done was wrong and how much she'd hurt his sister. Mab had liked him immediately.

"Mama Mab says that you two had better be separated by the time she gets in here," The thirteen year old laughed.

Sarah was up and standing a good foot _away_ from the throne before Jareth could blink but he didn't really blame her. Mab had apparently adopted a _very_ old fashioned view when she was in the Above; either that or she just took perverse pleasure in denying him contact with her daughter. Jareth suspected it was the latter. Though, it could also be punishment for the peach he'd given Sarah during her run. Said person walked in and Sarah ran to give her mother a big hug.

"Mama!"

"Sarah," Mab laughed, "How long did it take you this time?"

"Nine hours," Sarah said smugly.

Mab raised an eyebrow at Jareth and he just shrugged, "She found a Shortcut."

"Ah," Mab said in understanding, "Well is anyone else even close?"

"Not even," Sarah answered.

"Well there's only a little while left. You might want to get everyone ready."

"Mama could you get all the kids outside and lined up?"

Mab nodded before kissing her daughter on the forehead, tickling her, and then quickly running before Sarah could retaliate.

"Come on Toby!" She called over her shoulder. Toby ran out of the room after her to the sound of Sarah's laughter.

Sarah felt Jareth slip his arms around her waist and kiss her neck. She leaned back into his chest in quiet contentment but he pulled away and she turned to find him on one knee. Her mouth opened in shock as tears pricked her eyes and he took her hands in his.

"You've beaten me again, Precious," Jareth said as he kissed her palms, "I think it's time I made this offer properly," He traced his fingers over her hands as he looked up at her, "Sarah, you've held my heart for far longer than you are aware and while I admit I should have waited to propose that first time, I was elated, as well as miffed, that you had beaten the Labyrinth and I knew that you were truly more than I could have ever hoped for. I had given up hope on ever finding anyone but then I met you and my world changed. Your coming here the first time did indeed turn my world upside down but I was happy that I could finally show you my home. Your rejection of me told me that I had been foolish in expecting a favorable answer from you after all that had already happened. I thought I would die without you there, I almost did, but my father shone a light in my world and gave me hope again and so I waited for the right opportunity to go to you again."

"That opportunity finally presented itself again two years ago when I desperately needed a date for the Christmas Ball and you fulfilled everything I could have ever hoped for when you said yes to accompanying me. These last two years have been years of utter bliss since you've been here with me; even with sixty odd children running about. The only thing that could make any of this better would be if you were _mine_ and we added children of our own to those running our halls. Would you, Sarah Williams, do me the honor of becoming my wife and telling me that my love is returned?"

Sarah stood there the whole time he spoke with tears running down her face as she listened. When he finished she couldn't seem to find any words so all she could do was nod. Jareth grinned up at her but there was a playful look in his eyes that gave her pause.

"I believe the letter you wrote me two years ago said you would give me a verbal answer," He said cheekily.

Sarah threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes," she said softly, "Yes," Sarah repeated a little louder, "A thousand times yes!"

Jareth stood and picked her up as he spun her around before giving her a lingering kiss. Stepping back, he handed her a crystal which disappeared to reveal a beautifully simple silver ring. Intricate Celtic knots made up the band with diamonds interspersed here and there. A small owl in flight flew along the top of the band, carrying a crystal in its claws. Jareth slipped the band on her finger and she looked at it in wonder before gazing at him. Sarah held her hand up to show him the ring on her finger before throwing herself into his arms and hugging him.

"Finally!" Mab said as she came through the door. Jareth and Sarah just looked at her with identical grins as they held each other, "The children are all gathered, by the way. You should probably make your way out there as the clock is about to chime."

Jareth looked down at his betrothed and smiled, "Don't forget you have an announcement to make as well, Mab."

"I know. I know. Now hurry up!" She said; exasperated.

Jareth nodded and then took Sarah's arm, before leading them out to the front of the castle to meet their fates as the clock began to chime thirteen. Somewhere, three women were fanning themselves as they calmed down from celebrating. Those two had _finally_ gotten together and it was about damn time.

_**00000000000000000000 2**__**nd**__** Ending 0000000000000000000**_

Sarah felt Jareth slip his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She leaned back into his chest in quiet contentment as his arms tightened around her waist to hold her in place; as if he were afraid she would disappear on him. Jareth sighed as he stepped back and took Sarah's hand.

"Let's get going, Precious," He said tiredly, "I want to get this over and done with."

Sarah nodded as they made there way to the front of the castle to wait for the clock to chime thirteen. They stepped out onto the front steps to find all the children lined up to the right of the courtyard while all the parents were lined up on the other. Sarah could see the High King and Queen among them. Titania and Oberon were very upset at the whole situation but had willingly listened as Dagon and Roald listed all the things wrong that they'd noted about the children. Sarah didn't know where Jus was, currently, but she knew it was unpleasant wherever it was.

She spotted Lizzie and Soren at the top of the steps to their left; each holding a squirming one and a half year old. Curren and Lilah wanted down so they could go see their Aunt Sarah but their parents held them fast as this was important. Lizzie whispered that they could go see her after they were done here and the twins calmed down for the time being. The clock began to chime and the other runners suddenly appeared in the middle of the courtyard in front of them. They all looked the worse for the wear and they each had a sullen expression on their faces as they looked up at the Goblin King.

"You have failed the trial," Jareth announced in a loud voice, "Sarah Williams is the only one to complete the trial. Again. In _nine_ hours this time," he grumbled, "The children of the ones you represented are forfeit to the Goblin Kingdom and shall become one of us. However, before this goes any further, I have something I need to do."

Sarah wasn't the only one who was confused and she turned to ask him what he was talking about to find him on one knee beside her. Her mouth opened in shock as most everyone in the courtyard gasped. Titania, Mab, Oberon, Soren, and Lizzie just smirked. He'd been planning this with them for weeks now and it was about time, too! But that didn't mean the three women weren't crying as they watched the display. Oberon and Soren just puffed up proudly as they watched Jareth propose.

"You've beaten me again, Precious," Jareth said as he kissed her palms, "I think it's time I made this offer properly," He traced his fingers over her hands as he looked up at her, "Sarah, you've held my heart for far longer than you are aware and while I admit I should have waited to propose that first time, I was elated, as well as miffed, that you had beaten the Labyrinth and I knew that you were truly more than I could have ever hoped for. I had given up hope on ever finding anyone but then I met you and my world changed. Your coming here the first time, did indeed turn my world upside down but I was happy that I could finally show you my world. Your rejection of me told me that I had been foolish in expecting a favorable answer from you after all that had already happened. I thought I would die without you there, I almost did, but my father shone a light in my world and gave me hope again and so I waited for the right opportunity to go to you again."

"That opportunity finally presented itself again two years ago when I desperately needed a date for the Christmas Ball and you fulfilled everything I could have ever hoped for when you said yes to accompanying me. These last two years have been years of utter bliss since you've been here with me; even with sixty odd children running about. The only thing that could make any of this better would be if you were _mine_ and we added children of our own to those running our halls. Would you, Sarah Williams, do me the honor of becoming my wife and telling me that my love is returned?"

Sarah stood there the whole time he spoke with tears running down her face as she listened. When he finished she couldn't seem to find any words so all she could do was nod. Jareth grinned up at her but there was a playful look in his eyes that gave her pause.

"I believe the letter you wrote me two years ago said you would give me a verbal answer," He said cheekily.

Sarah threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes," she said softly, "Yes," Sarah repeated a little louder, "A thousand times yes!"

Jareth stood and picked her up as he spun her around before giving her a lingering kiss. Stepping back, he handed her a crystal which disappeared to reveal a beautifully simple silver ring. Intricate Celtiic knots made up the band with diamonds interspersed here and there. A small owl in flight flew along the top of the band, carrying a crystal in its claws. Jareth slipped the band on her finger and she looked at it in wonder before gazing at him. Sarah held her hand up to show him the ring on her finger before throwing herself into his arms and hugging him. A great cheer went up from most everyone with the added calls from Jareth's subjects. Sarah turned to see Hoggle, Orca, Ludo, and Didymus cheering and clapping over to one side and she smiled at them through her tears.

"Before we begin truly celebrating," Dagon roared through the noise; which promptly had everyone quiet, "We need to sort out these children-"

"But first _I_ have an announcement to make," Mab interrupted and the courtyard was suddenly silent as they waited for what she had to say, "About thirty years ago, most of you know I went to the Aboveground for what was supposed to be a short excursion; however, I fell in love with a human there," gasps went through the gathered crowd, "and I had a child with him. A beautiful little girl that we named Sarah and who, at ten years old, I was forced to leave behind when I came back here. Sarah Williams, Champion, and Lady, of the Labyrinth is my daughter and heir to the Winter Lands."

Sarah laughed at the dumbfounded expressions on everyone's faces and Toby snorted in amusement that they hadn't noticed like he had. Dagon finally recovered and began directing what children stayed, and the families they would be staying with, while telling their parents to clear out; which they promptly did. Everyone else filed into the castle for the feast in honor of Jareth and Sarah's betrothal. The couple waited for everyone else to make their way inside before following after. Kissing one more time they made their way towards their destiny and forever.

Somewhere, three women were fanning themselves as they calmed down from celebrating. Those two had _finally_ gotten together and it was about damn time.


End file.
